


L'histoire inconnue.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Changer un détail, changer tout le reste. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan Friendship, Best Friends, Bisexual Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Bisexual Emma Swan, Boston, Choices, Cursed Storybrooke, Developing Friendships, Doubt, F/M, False Memories, Families of Choice, Female Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Female Friendship, Friendship, Hookfire - Freeform, Hurt Emma Swan, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Kid Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Magic, Memory Alteration, Minor Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), New York City, Parent Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Parent Emma Swan, Parent Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Protectiveness, Quests, Rewritten of the story, Rule 63, Storybrooke, Travel, Young Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Young Emma Swan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: UA. [Pré-saison 1]. Dans un autre univers, un petit détail a changé. Neal Cassidy est né femme. Cela aurait-il pu changer l'histoire ?  Hookfire. Rule!63. Fem!Neal





	1. Prologue : Celle qui existait différemment.

**Author's Note:**

> Speech de l'auteur qui se plaint (un peu) : Ceci est une de mes histoire les plus personnelles, en fait, c'est une des premières histoires que j'ai imaginé quand j'ai voulu vraiment écrire sur OUAT. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la poster (d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas encore finie) parce qu'elle risque d'être assez longue (elle sera normalement divisée en cinq parties) et aussi parce qu'elle exploite un pairing assez peu présent sur OUAT (ce qui me désole) que ce soit sur le fandom français ou anglais. À savoir le Hookfire (donc Neal/Hook). Avec du Rule !63, je sais… J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si je me doute que cette histoire ne sera pas beaucoup lue (et que j'aurais encore moins de commentaires que sur mes autres fanfics). Elle prendra place avant la série, mais aussi pendant. Et il y aura aussi du SwanQueen (parce que j'aime beaucoup ce pairing) mais pas avant la partie 3, et il sera plutôt en arrière-plan. Donc… si vous voulez lire une fanfiction 100 % SwanQueen, hé bien… ce ne sera pas celle-là, désolée.  
> Bref, désolée si ce speech vous a ennuyé, j'espère que l'histoire vous intéressera un peu (par ailleurs, la publication sera sûrement irrégulière, cela dépendra de l'intérêt pour cette fanfic).

_Mon nom est Éléonora Cassidy, et de toute évidence vous ne connaissez pas mon histoire._

 

_Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, puisque celle que vous connaissez n'a absolument rien à voir avec la mienne._

 

_Pour vous, il est probable que vous me connaissiez sous une forme et une identité différente, cela ne me surprend pas._

 

_Mais aujourd'hui, entendez mon histoire, du moins si vous le voulez._

 

_Cette dernière est assez longue et compliquée, je ne le vous cacherais pas. Ma vie n'a pas toujours été simple, c'est certain ; mais je ne dirais pas non plus que celle-ci a toujours été un Enfer._

 

_J'ai été heureuse pendant un temps, c'est vrai, même si cela n'a pas duré vraiment longtemps. Je ne vous demande pas de vous apitoyer sur mon sort, ni de me plaindre._

 

_Je suis une voyageuse, en quelque sorte. Dans le sens où j'ai visité un certain nombres de mondes : l'Enchanted Forest a été mon lieu de naissance._

 

_Neverland l'endroit où j'ai appris certaines vérités assez désagréables._

 

_Et dans le monde sans magie j'ai trouvé une famille, en rencontrant une personne nommée Emma Swan, que vous connaissez déjà je pense._

 

_Et au final je l'ai accompagnée à Storybrooke, pour qu'elle mette fin à cette malédiction en partie mise en place par mon père._

 

_Mais cela, je pense que vous le savez déjà, alors je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire ainsi que ma vie, dans ses bons comme dans ses mauvais côtés._

 

_Cette dernière, vous la connaissez d'un certain point de vue, vous pouvez maintenant savoir comment aurait pu être l'histoire si un simple détail avait été changé._

 

_Bonne lecture…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : A nouveau, encore désolée si j'ai donné l'impression de trop me plaindre, j'avais juste besoin de l'écrire… Reviews ?


	2. Vivre dans la Forêt Enchantée.

( _Cette partie présente la vie d'Éléonora avant qu'elle n'aille à Storybrooke. Les chapitres de cette partie-là seront sûrement plus courts que ceux des parties suivantes._ ).

 

Partie 1 : Une vie différente.

 

Chapitre 1 : Vivre dans la Forêt Enchantée.

 

Éléonora ne s'était pas toujours appelée ainsi ; en effet alors qu'elle vivait encore dans la Forêt Enchantée elle se nommait Isadora (c'était également le cas alors qu'elle était à Londres ou encore à Neverland).

 

Sa vie fut tout d'abord paisible et heureuse, sans absolument aucun nuage. Puis arriva l'année de ses huit ans, année où son père dû lui avouer désespéré que sa mère était morte, tuée par un pirate. Sur le moment, sa seule réaction avait été de pleurer sa mère, déchirée par cette perte. Ce n'est que plus tard, en rentrant dans l'adolescence que sa souffrance s'était alors changée en haine, elle s'était fait la promesse de faire payer ce pirate pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

 

Elle avait alors grandi, jusqu'à atteindre ses treize ans, toujours heureuse seule avec son père. C'était là probablement que l'enfer avait en partie commencé. Ainsi que l'horreur. La guerre des ogres, Morraine emportée parmi les combattants. Et son père devenant le Ténébreux, tout ça dans le but de la sauver de la guerre et de la mort, ce qui avait probablement été le pire. Depuis cela, il n'avait cessé de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, s'éloignant de plus en plus de sa fille.

 

_§§§§_

 

Tout avait alors changé après ses quatorze ans, épuisée de voir son père obsédé par son pouvoir elle avait reçu une aide inespérée de la part de Morraine. Elle lui avait donné le nom de Reul Ghorm, qui lui avait alors donné un moyen de fuir les pouvoirs de son père qui lui faisaient si peur. Par la suite, une fois qu'elle eu passé ce marché avec son père, elle était aller voir sa meilleur amie.

 

« Morraine, Morraine, avait-elle dit à celle-ci en courant en sa direction. Tu avais raison pour Reul Ghorm, elle a trouvé un moyen pour que mon père redevienne comme il était avant.

 

\- Ah oui ? Comment ? Avait à son tour demandé l'autre adolescente. »

 

Le sourire d'Isa avait alors diminué, puis elle lui avait avoué à demi-mots : « Elle… m'a donné un haricot magique qui me permettra à moi et à mon père d'aller dans un autre monde où nous serons heureux… Un monde sans magie. »

 

Morraine avait alors hoché la tête en souriant : « Hé bien, Isa, j'espère sincèrement que lui et toi vous serez heureux là-bas. Je veux dire…. Vous le méritez tous les deux. »

 

Isadora avait alors à son tour souri, et les deux amis s'était serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'étaient dit adieu. (Isa ne sut jamais que quelques jours plus tard, inquiète que Rumplestiltskin soit toujours là et qu'Isadora ait disparu elle avait rendu visite au sorcier. Cela ne s'était pas très bien passé. Il l'avait chassée et elle avait dû grandir en sachant son amie seule et perdue dans un monde inconnu).

 

Tout aurait dû bien se passer, elle et son père auraient alors refait leur vie dans ce monde inconnu.

 

Sauf que…

 

Sauf que son père s'était révélé être plus lâche que ce qu'il ne semblait l'être. Son père qu'elle aimait tant avait _lâché_ sa main, il avait brisé leur contrat, il avait refusé d e renoncer à ses pouvoirs et il l'avait _abandonnée_ . _Il avait lâché sa main_ et elle était _tombée…_

 

Et c'était là que pour la première fois elle avait sombré. C'était la toute première fois qu'alors elle avait réellement connu la solitude, dans les rues de Londres et ce pendant six mois. Oui, elle avait été seule, et avait été, comme elle se surnommerait elle même plus tard une sorte d'Oliver Twist au féminin.

 

Mais ça avait été avant les Darling ; quand elle les avait rencontré (non quand ils l'avaient _acceptée_ comme membre de leur famille) son univers s'était enfin de nouveau éclairé.

 

Elle avait eu droit à six mois avec eux. Ça n'était rien et pourtant cela avait été tellement pour elle, elle avait enfin pu avoir une _famille_. Elle n'avait que quinze ans et les cheveux courts (la faisant ressembler à un garçon) lorsque l'ombre l'avait emportée à Neverland.

 

Son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux quand elle avait choisi de se sacrifier pour cette famille qui était devenue la sienne ; elle était alors bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire et à haïr cette île emplie de magie.

 

Cette île lui avait volée sa famille, tout son univers s'était écroulé ce jour-là, alors qu'elle pensait enfin réussir à refaire surface. Alors qu'elle croyait pouvoir enfin refaire confiance, cela n'avait pas duré.

 

Alors bien sûr, elle avait tout fait pour échapper à cette fichue ombre, quitte même à se noyer, ce qui avait failli lui arriver.

 

D'une certaine manière, tout était remonté à la surface, son abandon par son père, son choix forcé de partir afin de sauver les Darling. Ils avaient vraiment été son monde pendant le temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux, et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait refusé que leur famille soit détruite.

 

Cela lui était déjà arrivé à elle, et elle en souffrait toujours.

 

Elle refusait que cela leur arrive, non, cela ne pouvait pas être, cela n'aurait pas été juste.

 

Pendant un instant, alors que l'eau entrait dans ses poumons, elle crut réellement qu'elle allait mourir. Elle voulut presque que cela arrive, les choses auraient sans doute été plus simple. Isadora ne hurla pas, suffoquant, sachant à peine où elle se trouvait, perdue.

 

Seule, et abandonnée.

 

Encore une fois.

 

Pétrifiée par le froid, elle réagit à peine quand on la hissa sur le pont, pleurant encore sa famille perdue, le cœur en morceaux, tentant avec peine de garder conscience.

 

La douleur n'avait jamais été aussi fulgurante, se dit-elle alors, alors qu'elle était à la fois vivante, mais aussi presque morte, arrivée dans ce monde dont elle ne connaissait rien, mais qu'elle haïssait déjà en raison de la manière dont elle y était arrivée.

 

Elle était déjà prête à tout pour en partir, pour le fuir, et retourner chez les Darling.

 

Chez elle, dans sa _maison_ , son foyer.

 

Elle ne savait pas alors que le pire était à venir.


	3. Neverland : Enfer ou Paradis ?

Quand elle était arrivée à Neverland, elle n'avait pas tout de suite su à quoi ce monde ressemblait, puisqu'elle avait d'abord atterri sur le Jolly Roger. Plus tard, elle raconterait que vivre dans ce monde avait un calvaire, un véritable enfer sur terre dont elle avait voulu de toutes ses forces s'échapper. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, du moins pas en ce qui concernait le début de son séjour.

 

Si l'on lui avait demandé quel était son premier souvenir de Neverland, Isadora aurait répondu sans hésiter _l'eau_ ; en effet c'était là qu'elle avait atterri en premier. Puis elle s'était retrouvé à bord du Jolly Roger, un bateau de _pirates_ et elle s'était immédiatement sentie _obligée_ de détester cet endroit puisque après tout sa mère avait été tuée par un pirate, _n'est-ce pas_?

 

Mais tout ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils lui sauvent la vie, tout comme elle ne pensait pas qu'ils l'empêcheraient de tomber aux mains des Lost Boys. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient des _pirates_ , Isadora se crut dans l'obligation de ne pas leur faire confiance.

 

De ce fait à son réveil (parce qu'elle avait quand même failli mourir), son premier contact avec le Capitaine Hook fut eh bien… plutôt houleux. Tout d'abord, elle refusa bien entendu de lui donner son nom, et ce après lui avoir parler de sa mère tué par un pirate et de son père qui n'était qu'un lâche. Forcée finalement de lui répondre, elle ne vit cependant pas le visage du pirate changer brusquement, ignorant qu'il avait connu sa mère et qu'il l'avait identifiée comme étant la fille de celle-ci (fille qui était également l'enfant de son pire ennemi).

 

Ainsi, la vie sur le Jolly Roger, du moins les premières semaines, ne fut de tout repos pour personne, que ce soit pour les pirates eux-mêmes, leur Capitaine ou encore Isa. Oh bien sûr, elle ne put que remercier Hook, alias Killian Jones de ne pas l'avoir livré aux Lost Boys (elle ignorait alors que plusieurs mois plus tard elle le haïrait pour la raison inverse puisqu'il finirait pas la trahir).

 

Mais elle ne l'appréciait définitivement pas et elle resta ancrée sur ses positions pendant au moins trois semaines, refusant parfois même de sortir de sa cabine (ce qui ne manquait évidement pas de faire lever les yeux au ciel l'équipage, voire leur capitaine).

 

_§§§§_

 

Mais, peu à peu, les choses changèrent doucement. Après avoir compris que ces pirates là du moins ne s'en prendraient pas à elle et qu'ils n'étaient pas les monstres que son père lui avait dépeints, elle commença alors à baisser sa garde.

 

Elle se lia d'amitié avec une bonne partie de l'équipage (qui sachant de qui elle était la fille avaient beaucoup d'affection pour elle), mais même si elle ne l'avouait pas elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimidée par le capitaine et n'osait donc pas se rapprocher de lui.

 

Isadora était environ depuis un mois sur le Jolly Roger et elle avait fini par ENFIN réussir à ne plus avoir le mal de mer (elle n'était jusque là pas vraiment habitué à l'océan) et à partir de ce simple constat fait par le capitaine, celui-ci l'avait invitée à le rejoindre près du gouvernail. Elle l'avait évidemment fait et avait alors découvert que le capitaine du Jolly Roger était quelqu'un de réellement sympathique.

 

Il lui avait appris à naviguer et surtout ils avaient _parlé_ ; et ça avait été génial et ce n'était que là qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne le détestait pas et même qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup. C'était principalement dû au fait qu'ils avaient eu la même enfance avec un père lâche qui les avaient abandonnés.

 

De plus, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée quand elle s'était déchargée de ce poids beaucoup trop lourd pour elle (ou pour n'importe quel enfant de son âge) ; être la fille du Ténébreux.

 

C'est ce qui avait été le plus difficile à avouer à Killian, puisque cela aurait pu briser la fragile entente qu'ils entretenaient (elle avait d'ailleurs raté la lueur avide présente dans le regard du pirate quand elle lui avait parlé de la dague. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle comprendrait son erreur).

 

Deux mois passèrent alors (si tant est que le temps peut s'écouler à Neverland) ; et tout se passait bien, Isa grandissait non pas physiquement mais en maturité et apprenait un certain nombre de choses, comme naviguer en s'aidant des étoiles (c'était d'ailleurs Hook qui le lui avait enseigné).

 

Elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente (elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus ses règles depuis qu'elle était à Neverland), mais quelque chose était en train de changer en elle, principalement par rapport à Killian Jones.

 

Oui, elle devait se l'avouer, elle était peu à peu en train d'en tomber amoureuse ; mais dans ce monde où le temps ne s'écoulait plus elle savait que bien qu'étant techniquement la seule femme du vaisseau (n'étant malgré tout qu'une adolescente et donc pas véritablement une femme), elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune chance avec le pirate.

 

Elle s'était retrouvée à environ quinze ans (enfin plutôt quinze ans et neuf mois en comptant les trois mois à Neverland) à être complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse d'un pirate qui de toute évidence ne la regarderait jamais comme une femme à part entière (en effet elle était probablement condamnée à ne jamais pouvoir grandir).

 

Mais malgré cela, elle était prête à ne rien dire et à rester sur ce fichu bateau et avec cet équipage qu'elle pensait pouvoir avec le temps appeler sa famille.

 

Comment aurait elle pu savoir que sans prévenir l'Enfer allait commencer et qu'une souffrance

quasi-éternelle allait bientôt déferler sur elle ?

 

Oui, comment aurait-elle pu savoir, ignorante qu'elle était de la vérité ?

 

Parce qu'un jour, alors qu'elle serait dans la cabine du capitaine du Jolly Roger, elle trouverait un dessin représentant sa mère. Et alors à cet instant précis son monde s'écroulerait.


	4. Fuir Neverland.

Isadora, prise d'une soudaine nausée inattendue, se mit inexplicablement à trembler alors que l'horreur l'envahissait. La cause ? Un simple dessin qui datait probablement de plusieurs années et où l'on voyait une jeune femme, souriante. Et là tout avait basculé.

 

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre et, alors qu'elle souriait l'épée à la main (elle devait alors s’entraîner avec Hook), son sourire s'effaça brusquement.

 

_Qu'est-ce que ?_ Pensa-t-elle alors.  _D'où est-ce que cela vient ?_

 

« Maman ? Murmura-t-elle alors, choquée. »

 

Beaucoup de choses lui revinrent alors en mémoire ; son père qui lui avait dit que sa mère était morte, tuée par un pirate (et Hook _était_ un pirate) et même si elle ne pouvait se l'avouer, cela ne pouvait être que cela.

 

 _Il l'a tuée n'est-ce pas ? Il a tué ma mère._ Cela ne pouvait pas être ça, non, non, NON !

_Ma mère est morte à cause de lui, c'est par sa faute à lui ce fichu pirate que je suis orpheline_ . 

_C'est un meurtrier et je l'aime._

 

Toutes ces pensées tournaient dans sa tête et elle se mit à espérer de façon complètement absurde que ce soit elle qui ait tord et que le pirate n'y soit pour rien.

 

_S'il vous plaît je vous en supplie, faîtes que je me trompe_ .

 

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour le vérifier, aller parler au pirate et faire en sorte qu'il lui donne une explication logique, ce dont elle doutait totalement par ailleurs (pourquoi garderait-il un dessin de sa mère si ce n'était parce qu'il l'avait connue ? )

 

Avec rapidité et tentant avec difficulté de contenir ses larmes  elle se rendit sur le pont du bateau et elle se confronta au pirate.

 

Cette discussion fut un désastre. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'avait eu qu'à moitié raison (oh comme elle aurait préféré avoir tord !), mais les explications de Hook ne lui suffirent  pas  et une haine naissante vis-à-vis du pirate se disputait à  une  profonde et nouvelle jalousie. 

 

_Je ne peux plus rester ici. Il faut que je parte_ . 

 

Oh comment avait-elle pu être assez idiote pour oser croire que ce foutu salopard qui lui avait volé sa mère et son équipage pourraient un jour être considéré comme sa  _famille_ . Elle l'avait presque cru et elle s'était lourdement trompée.  _Ce sont les Darling ma vraie famille_ . 

 

Killian lui avait proposé une famille, mais elle avait évidemment refusé ; il lui avait dit qu'il changerait mais son père lui avait dit la même chose,  _alors pourquoi l'aurait-elle cru_ ?

 

Elle avait dit alors quelque chose qu'elle pensait (même si cela avait été sous le coup de la colère, tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit elle l'avait pensé à ce moment), mais qu'elle regretterait de toute évidence plus tard (tout comme lui se détesterait probablement plus tard pour lui avoir dit cela).

 

Ce qui avait tout changé, c'était probablement quand elle lui avait dit qu'il ne changerait jamais et qu'elle l'avait donc accusé d'être égoïste. Elle n'avait évidement pas vu ô combien le pirate avait l'air  bouleversé par cette attaque  violente, qui de son côté avait répliqué par  une réaffirmation de son désir de vengeance.

 

Entre eux, tout s'était  très mal terminé, Isadora qui n'avait voulu que fuir Neverland avait été livrée aux Lost Boys et bouleversée de cette trahison l'avait traitée de lâche (ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle s'était réellement mise à le détester de toute son âme). 

 

_§§§§_

 

L'enfer avait alors  _vraiment_ commencé. Puisqu'elle ne correspondait  pas  au dessin sur le papier elle avait été laissée en paix… du moins pendant un moment. Aucun de ceux de l'île ne s'était rendu compte qu'elle était une fille, son corps d'adolescente de quinze  ans  n'étant pas encore entièrement développé. 

 

À aucun moment elle n'avait tenté de s'enfuir en utilisant l'ombre puisqu'elle avait oublié avec le temps que l'ombre ne prenait pas de fi l le  habituellement . Il l'avait laissée tranquille, au début… Alors, les  _Lost Ones_ , ceux au service de Pan n'étaient pas encore tous là, puis ils étaient revenus.

 

Ils avaient été impitoyables. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment pourquoi  Pan cherchait un garçon mais le fait est qu'Isadora leur avait échappé pendant beaucoup trop longtemps et ils avaient décidé de la punir pour cela. 

 

Ils ne l'avaient pas violée, non, mais  ils ne l'avaient pas épargnée non plus . Ils l'avaient torturée, pendant des heures (il n'y avait eu que les  _Lost Ones_ , et le pire d'entre eux avait probablement été  Félix ), à coups de fouets sur le dos. 

 

Ce n'est que quand ses vêtements étaient partis en lambeaux qu'ils avaient alors découvert la vérité. Cela ne les avaient pas arrêtés (seul s les  _Lost Boys_ avaient paru horrifié par cela, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de regarder, pour qu'ils ne leur viennent pas à l'idée de se révolter). 

 

Apparemment, Pan avait ri quand on lui avait dit qu'elle était en réalité une fille ; peut être qu'il le le savait, peut être même qu'il savait déjà qui elle était (c’est-à-dire la fille de Rumplestiltskin).

 

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de la fouetter (parce qu'évidemment ils l'avaient fait plusieurs fois), c'était lui qui l'avait soignée, non pas par pitié mais uniquement pour que les _Lost Ones _ puissent encore la faire souffrir. 

 

Cette situation avait duré au moins six mois (autant que son séjour chez les Darling à Londres, mais ici le lieu où elle se trouvait était l'Enfer) et de façon totalement ironique, ce qui lui avait permis de supporter la douleur pendant ces longs mois de souffrance, c'était un regard d'un bleu profond,  celui du pirate dont elle était tombée amoureuse. 

 

Mais, si ce regard lui donnait l'impression de la transpercer,  il n'était pas  _vraiment_ là, et ce regard qui commença alors peu à peu à l'obséder, était celui qui l'avait abandonné. 

 

Il y avait pire, puisque pendant des heures elle avait hurlé sa douleur, et l'avait appelé au secours. Il n'était jamais venu ; mais ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est que Pan avait placé une barrière magique autour de l'île, qui empêchait ceux qui n'y étaient pas d'entendre ce qui s'y passait.

 

Le pirate n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était passé sur l'île.  De son côté, Isadora avait commencé à le haïr définitivement et tout les sentiments d'amour qu'elle avait pu un jour avoir pour lui semblèrent alors s'évanouir.

 

Après plusieurs heures de torture, après tous ces mois, elle parvint à s'enfuir dans la forêt de Neverland, loin du camp des  _Lost Boys_ ; tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir Neverland. Les  _Lost Boys_ , qui étaient les seuls présents, dégoûtés par ce qu'elle subissait, l'avaient laissée fuir. 

 

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures qu'elle avait accédé à l'endroit où se trouvait  Tinkerbel l , qui l'avait alors soignée. Elle parvint à faire disparaître toutes ses blessures, à l'exception de deux  cicatrices toujours présentes  le long de chacun de ses flancs, gauche et droit (ce qui était au final assez impressionnant) . 

 

Ce n'était pas un hasard, et Isa savait parfaitement que désormais, chaque fois qu'elle se regarderait dans un miroir, elle verrait ces  immenses  cicatrices qui toujours gravées dans sa chair lui rappelleraient alors cette période sombre de sa vie. 

 

Isadora savait parfaitement qu'elle se souviendrait toujours de ces heures de tortures subies sur l'île de Neverland (plus tard, Éléonora  Cassidy tenterait de toutes ses forces d'effacer cela de sa mémoire à défaut de le faire disparaître sur son corps, sans succès évidemment).

 

Et, pendant longtemps, elle resta avec Tinkerbell, parvenant plus ou moins à survivre sur cette île avec sa magie qui lui faisait horreur. Après ce long séjour avec la fée, elle finit par partir, et elle tenta, contrairement à cette dernière qui avait perdu tout espoir, de fuir Neverland.

 

Mais, alors qu'elle cherchait toujours un moyen de fuir Neverland (et ayant avec le temps perdu tout espoir de revoir les Darling, persuadée qu'ils étaient tous morts), quelque chose de surprenant  arriva. 

 

L'ombre l'emporta et la fit partir de Neverland, et pendant environ deux ans, l'adolescente dut vivre dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et se l'approprier.


	5. Réapprendre à vivre.

Isadora ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait ni même _quand_ elle se trouvait (beaucoup de temps avait passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Londres), de ce fait elle resta tétanisée pendant un certain temps.

 

Elle resta un certain moment à errer dans les rues, ne sachant où aller et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. _Où suis-je_? Elle ne pouvait de tout évidence pas le demander à quelqu'un, il la prendrait sûrement pour une folle.

 

Brusquement, alors qu'elle se trouvait sur la route, elle vit un étrange véhicule qui fonçait dans sa direction et ce n'est qu'en entendant un bruit étrange (le conducteur klaxonnait) qu'elle sortit de sa stupeur et retourna sur le trottoir.

 

Elle erra plusieurs heures, avant de finalement comprendre où elle était ; en France à Paris dans les années 60. Quand elle réalisa cela, elle resta figée avec effarement.

 

 _1966… Je suis en 1966. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ce n'est pas possible je n'ai pas pu passer autant de temps à… Je veux dire là-bas._ (Elle n'arrivait pas même en elle-même à se dire le nom de cet endroit où elle avait vécu l'horreur).

 

Cent ans… Elle avait passé _cent ans_ sur cette foutue île de malheur (ils devaient être morts maintenant, tout les Darling qu'elle avait connu devaient être morts, ou du moins très vieux). Et elle était seule, dans ce monde dans lequel elle venait d'arriver à l'instant et où elle devait se débrouiller sans l'aide de personne.

 

Ses débuts furent évidement très difficiles, elle ne put faire autre chose que s'adapter, ce qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire au début. Le plus dur ne fut finalement pas de réussir à survivre à Paris, mais de réapprendre à _vivre_ tout court.

 

Parce qu'à présent ce n'était plus à Neverland qu'elle se trouvait mais dans un monde sans magie, de plus un lieu où _le temps passait_.

 

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors, auxquelles elle ne put que réagir bizarrement ; ainsi la première fois qu'elle retrouva du sang sur ses sous-vêtements, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire de façon nerveuse (c'était une des nombreuses preuves que le temps passait).

 

Une autre preuve de cela, elle décida d'elle-même de la conserver, le fait que ses cheveux s'étaient remis à pousser, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis Neverland.

 

Et même si cela signifiait que le temps s'écoulait à nouveau, et avec lui un jour l'échéance de la mort, Isadora s'en réjouissait puisque enfin elle avait la possibilité de devenir adulte.

 

Elle grandissait… enfin. Pour elle le temps passait à nouveau, et elle finit par s'en sortir (après tout elle avait survécut dans le Londres victorien, alors le Paris des années soixante…). C'était presque comme si son corps se vengeait du fait de n'avoir pas pu se développer pendant tout ce temps passé à Neverland.

 

D'ailleurs, en plus de son corps, elle semblait plus âgée que son âge ; c'était du moins l'impression qu'avaient ceux qui avaient pu discuter avec elle ou même la regarder dans les yeux, qui montraient qu'elle était beaucoup trop sérieuse pour son âge.

 

Ceux qui l'avaient rencontré lui auraient d'ailleurs donné au moins la vingtaine, tant elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à une adolescente.

 

_§§§§_

 

Deux ans s'écoulèrent alors et elle s'habitua peu à peu à la ville (années 60 oblige, elle eut même une expérience avec la drogue, et se jura le lendemain de ne plus jamais y toucher).

 

De ce séjour à Paris, elle retint plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, ce fut un livre qu'elle découvrit par hasard dans un librairie, elle décida de l'acheter après avoir discuté avec le libraire.

 

Celui-ci lui avait parlé de ses contes préférées (elle avait compris que ces histoires concernaient probablement les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée), à savoir des histoires comme celle de Cendrillon, Blanche-Neige ou encore celle du nain Tracassin.

 

Isadora n'avait pas tiqué sur le nom, puis il lui avait en partie raconté l'histoire ; ce n'est que quand il avait évoqué le pouvoir de changer la paille en or de ce sorcier que l'adolescente de presque 17 ans avait alors pâli.

 

C'est alors que, l'air du rien, il finit par lui dire : « Je crois que ce nain a d'autres nom comme hé bien par exemple Rumplestiltskin, Grigrigredinmenufretin ou Oustroupistache »

 

Aussitôt que l'homme eut prononcé le nom de son père, elle se saisit du livre et une fois la discussion terminée elle partit avec pour le lire.

 

_Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils voient son histoire ? Et moi alors je ne compte pas ? Pourquoi je n'y apparais pas ?_

 

De toute évidence ces gens qui avaient écrit ces histoires ne les connaissaient pas eux. Elle se demanda alors si cette histoire s'était bel et bien passée ; en effet elle n'en n'avait jamais eu connaissance auparavant.

 

 _Ce n'est pas mon histoire, ils se trompent cela ne s'est pas déroulé ainsi_.

 

Ou peut être que si, que cela était arrivé après son… départ. Savoir qu'il y avait une… non _des_ histoires sur son père l'avait surprise et elle était restée stupéfaite pendant quelques jours.

 

À environ deux semaines de son dix-septième anniversaire, elle découvrit une autre chose : le cinéma. C'était un hasard, en fait elle n'avait pas prévu d'y entrer et c'était un jour ou elle s'ennuyait.

 

Elle savait plus ou moins de quoi il s'agissait et après avoir payé son ticket, elle était rentrée dans une salle au hasard. Et était tombée sur une rediffusion du dessin animé _Peter Pan._

 

Elle avait pensé pendant un temps à fuir (surtout qu'elle tentait depuis son arrivée d'oublier tout ce qui concernait Neverland), mais elle avait malgré tout décidé de le regarder, peut être pour exorciser ses démons. Cela avait été un échec complet.

 

_Ce n'est pas la véritable histoire. Peter Pan n'est pas comme ça, c'est un monstre de la pire espèce et les Lost Boys pour certains d'entre eux ne valent pas mieux._

 

Pour ce qui est de Hook, elle ne parvint pas à se prononcer, mais le fait est que repenser à lui fit tout d'un coup remonter à la surface un certain regard dont elle eut l'impression qu'il la transperçait de part en part. Se confronter à cette histoire l'avait bouleversée et l'avait incitée à partir pendant un temps de Paris.

 

En effet, elle s'était décidée à partir en avion (habituée aux transports magiques potentiellement en permanence dangereux voire mortels, elle n'avait pas été si effrayée que cela mais plutôt surprise), pour faire une sorte de pèlerinage à Londres.

 

Elle s'était alors rendue sur la tombe des Darling ; son cœur s'était presque brisé en mille morceaux quand elle avait vu les noms de Mary et George qui y étaient inscrits.

 

Elle ne prit pas garde au fait que les noms de Michael, John et Wendy n'y étaient pas (ce n'est que plus tard, beaucoup plus tard qu'elle apprendrait la vérité), aveuglée par son chagrin, parce qu'après tout ces gens là avaient été sa famille, quant bien même cela n'avait duré que quelques mois (rien si on compare cela avec Neverland où elle avait beaucoup plus vécu).

 

Faire cela lui avait malgré tout fait beaucoup de bien et elle était reparti à Paris (elle se refusait de rester à Londres, elle y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs malgré les bons) le cœur un peu plus léger.

 

Sauf que quelques jours après ses 17 ans, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas se débarrasser de Neverland quand elle fut de nouveau confrontée à l'ombre maudite de Peter Pan. Celle-ci rôdait une nuit dans les rues de Paris et était sur le point d'emporter un enfant avec elle à Neverland.

 

Ne supportant pas qu'un autre enfant subisse ce qu'elle avait vécu, Isadora s'élança et écarta l'enfant de l'ombre ; elle ne _voulait pas_ y retourner : sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et alors que deux ans plus tôt elle avait pu se libérer, elle s'était à nouveau mise dans les chaînes de façon volontaire.

 

Sauf que cette fois-ci elle connaissait les lieux, elle arriverait à s'en sortir, elle se le jurait.


	6. Un regard bleu obsédant.

De toute évidence parfois il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, qui ne changent jamais. C'était le cas de Neverland ; depuis son départ l'île n'avait absolument évolué et tout était resté dans le même état qu'auparavant, lugubre et désolé…

 

Mais elle, elle avait changé. Elle, la petite fille de Neverland, elle avait grandi et désormais elle n'était plus une enfant…  elle n'était  _plus_ une  _Lost Girl_ et n'en serait plus jamais une.  _Plus jamais_ , s'était-elle promis à elle-même.

 

Se réinstaller dans sa grotte avait été remarquablement facile au final, puisque rien n'y avait été modifié : cette grotte n'était pas confortable mais au moins c'était comme un chez elle.

 

Malgré tout en revoyant cet endroit, sachant qu'elle risquait  de rester ici pour un bon moment, pour beaucoup trop longtemps,  elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être saisie par le désespoir, sans parler de ses souvenirs tellement douloureux qui lui étaient revenus en pleine gueule… et de ce regard bleu qui recommençait alors à l'obséder et à la perturber. 

 

Isadora repensait à nouveau à Hook ; en fait elle avait même commencer à rêver de lui la nuit, avec son regard qui la transperçait toujours de part en part. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa haine, cependant elle commençait à se souvenir qu'autrefois pendant un temps, elle l'avait aimé.

 

Ses sentiments devinrent à nouveau une véritable torture ; pendant toutes ces années elle l'avait haï de toutes ses forces mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle découvrit ainsi qu'il était beaucoup plus simple de le haïr que de l'aimer.

 

Ô combien elle aurait voulu le revoir ! Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir lui mettre son poing dans la figure et lui dire tout le mal qu'elle pensait de lui. Et peut être lui dire enfin à quel point elle l'aimait (ou l'avait aimé, à vrai dire elle ne le savait plus elle-même).

 

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était arrêter de fuir, tout simplement et revoir Killian  Jones et se débarrasser de ses vieux traumatismes lui p a raissait une bonne manière  pour commencer. 

 

Elle eut ainsi l'idée de se rendre sur le Jolly Roger, le problème était qu'il n'était pas visible et qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du lieu où le vaisseau pouvait se trouver.

 

Alors elle avait été obligée de rester sur l'île, sans pouvoir rien faire de constructif, puisqu'elle ne parvint même pas à trouver Tinkerbell (ce qui l'ennuya beaucoup, la fée aurait pu lui dire si oui ou non il s'était passé quelque chose).

 

Elle resta seule sur l'île (évitant de façon étonnamment facile les  _Lost Ones_ et les  _Lost Boys_ ) et ce pendant environ une quarantaine d'années ; au final c'était beaucoup moins que son premier séjour à Neverland.

 

_§§§§_

 

C e n'est qu'avant son départ de ce monde en revoyant Hook  un peu plus de vingt ans avant son départ  qu'elle avait appris l'existence d'une rencontre et d'une discussion entre le pirate et Pan peu de temps après son départ de l'île. 

 

Apparemment  celui-ci avait fini par se rendre sur l'île et avait demandé à voir Peter Pan, inquiet pour elle et voulant savoir comment elle allait. Celui-ci avait accepté  de le voir .

 

« Oh bonjour capitaine, avait alors commencé le jeune homme immortel avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Comment-vas tu ?

 

\- Inutile de faire ça Pan, avait répliqué le pirate manchot en le fusillant du regard. Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, inutile de nous embarrasser avec des politesses disons… inutiles.

 

\- Je suis d'accord, mais dis-moi alors très cher capitaine, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pour la gamine que tu m'a livré il y a… à vrai dire je me moque de savoir depuis quand, puisque le temps n'a aucun effet sur moi, fit-il en riant d'un air moqueur.

 

\- Peu importe Pan, fit Killian en levant les yeux au ciel. Je souhaiterais que tu répondes à mes questions ; où est-elle et comment va-t-elle ?

 

\- Qui donc ? Fit Pan de façon insupportable, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

 

\- ISADORA, hurla alors le pirate.

 

\- Oh elle ? Eh bien, avait dit Pan feignant de réfléchir à la question et d'hésiter. Je ne sais pas mais… je pense qu'elle n'est plus à Neverland. Je crois… oui je crois bien qu'elle est… morte.

 

\- Attend une seconde QUOI ? Le cœur du pirate fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait Pan avec un air hébété. _Non ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai, pas elle pas la fille de Milah._ Non, pas cette foutue gamine à qui il avait presque tout appris et à qui il s'était attaché malgré son lien avec Rumplestiltskin. Gamine qu'il avait trahie en la livrant à Pan… ce qui n'était pas un détail…

 

\-  Elle est morte, enfin je suppose puisque je ne l'ai pas vue depuis très, très longtemps. Bien, si nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, au revoir capitaine et bon retour sur ton navire. »

 

Le pirate, groggy, ne répondit pas et retourna sur son navire. Dès le lendemain il ordonna à son équipage de naviguer loin de cette île de malheur, bouleversé par l'annonce de la mort de l'adolescente. Pendant 20 ans il se refusa à retourner sur l'île (mais son équipage se permit de le faire de temps en temps). 

 

Environ une vingtaine d'années avant le départ d'Isa de l'île et très peu de temps avant celui de Hook (et donc peu de temps, un an ou deux, avant la _Dark Curse_ ), le pirate se résolut à stopper le _Jolly Roger_ près d'une plage de l'île (lui et son équipage étant en plus ou moins bons termes avec Pan).

 

_§§§§_

 

Isadora, quand elle vit cela, eut l'impression stupide que son cœur s'était mis à battre de nouveau, comme s'il s'était arrêté auparavant. Elle se sentit vivre à nouveau ; c'est là qu'elle sut à quel point ils lui avaient tous manqué, pas seulement Killian mais aussi les autres pirates et le bateau lui-même.

 

Rendue sur la plage, elle respira l'air de la mer qui lui avait tant manqué et le sourire aux lèvres, elle murmura : « Tu n'as pas idée d'ô combien tu m'as manqué capitaine... »

 

Elle mit un certain temps avant d'oser monter à bord du vaisseau  (elle monta tout d'abord dans une barque qui lui permit d'y arriver)  ; celui qu'elle voulait réellement voir était le foutu capitaine bien trop sexy pour son propre bien et dont elle était amoureuse et dont elle ne savait plus si elle le haïssait encore. 

 

Il faisait nuit, une nuit noire et très sombre comme on en voyait régulièrement à Neverland. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle finit par grimper, la peur au ventre teintée d'une profonde excitation malgré tout.

 

Elle avait compté. 120 ans ou presque qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Avec le temps sa haine, tout comme son amour pour lui n'avaient pu que grandir mais la question était de savoir de quel côté pencherait la balance.

 

Tout dépendait du pirate ; elle se regarda alors dans l'eau, afin de voir  à quoi elle ressemblait. En se voyant elle sursauta.

 

_Je lui ressemble_ , réalisa-t-elle à cet instant.  _Ma mère… je lui ressemble_ . Elle n'avait  jamais remarqué cela auparavant, puisque depuis Neverland elle n'osait plus se regarder dans un miroir (en grande partie à cause de ses cicatrices). 

 

Ses cheveux étaient longs désormais et elle _ressemblait vraiment à sa mère_ et ce de façon troublante (bien qu'elle ne soit pas son portrait craché non plus).

 

Cela la choqua, parce que pendant quelques secondes, elle se trouva  _belle…_ et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant (pas qu'elle s'en souvienne en tout cas). Plus ou moins boostée par cette constatation elle se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine.

 

Mais tout doucement, les doutes commencèrent à l'envahir.

 

_Cette idée est s.t.u.p.i.d.e. Tout comme toi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait te revoir de toute façon hein ? C'est pas comme si il ne t'avait pas abandonné à ces foutus Lost Boys ou comme si il avait témoigné le moindre signe d'affection envers toi, du moins autre que paternelle ou filiale. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait tomber amoureux de toi._

 

Mais elle finit presque malgré elle par pénétrer dans la cabine du pirate, toujours la peur au ventre.

 

Ce dernier ne dormait pas, évidemment ce qui n'étonna pas Isadora, qui savait que celui-ci pouvait se coucher à des heures… très tardives (elle le savait pour avoir discuté parfois avec  lui les nuits où elle ne parvenait pas à dormir à cause du mal du pays). 

 

En fait il à moitié affalé sur son bureau… une bouteille de rhum à la main, évidemment. Il ne dormait pas mais semblait plutôt cuver suite à une trop grande prise d'alcool ; face à ce spectacle Isadora ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et débarrassa le pirate de sa bouteille d'alcool.

 

Ça elle le savait que ce pirate était plus ou moins alcoolique (ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que cela c'était aggravé après son départ ; cette soirée il avait picolé pour essayer d'oublier que c'était il y a à peu près 120 ans qu'il avait fait une des pires erreurs de sa vie) et pour (faussement) se donner du courage, elle but une gorgée d'alcool.

 

Puis grimaça de dégoût, en partie à cause du fait qu'elle n'était pas habituée à l'alcool, surtout pas à ce genre l à . Bon au moins le pirate n'avait pas vomi partout, ce qu'avaient parfois pu faire certains pirates de l'équipage suite à  une  trop grande cuite. 

 

Isadora ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce souvenir ; elle avait définitivement passé de bons moments sur ce navire. Entendant ce son hé bien… inhabituel, le pirate bougea et releva sa tête et remarqua  qu'il n'était pas seul. Isadora, qui s'était d'ailleurs assise sur le bureau de Killian sursaut a en voyant que le pirate la fixa it . 

 

Elle eut un sourire et tentant de se redonner du courage, elle but une autre gorgée de rhum. Le pirate lui ne comprenait pas, pensant avoir affaire à une hallucination due à l'alcool et ne reconnaissant pas la personne en face de lui.

 

« Salut Killian », murmura alors doucement Isadora. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde ni même à ce qu'il la reconnaisse, juste qu'il sache qu'elle était là.

 

Celui-ci, encore embrumé sous l'effet des vapeurs de l'alcool fronça les sourcils, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il passait et ne comprenant pas qui il avait en face de lui. Mais, alors qu'il réfléchissait toujours, son visage sembla s'éclaircir.

 

Mais bien sûr ! Une femme, assise sur son bureau et qui plus est habillée en homme (années 60 oblige, elle était en effet habillée en pantalon, lors de son premier séjour elle était en robe de chambre au début). Ce ne pouvait être que…

 

« Milah ? » Finit par demander le pirate, le sourire aux lèvres, persuadé d'être face à son fantôme (étant fortement alcoolisé, cela peut se comprendre).

 

En entendant cela, Isadora sursauta, avec la sensation d'avoir reçu une gifle en plein visage. Elle blêmit.  _Espèce de sale…_ « Non, finit-elle après de longues secondes par dire, éclatant alors. JE NE SUIS PAS MA MÈRE ! Hurla-t-elle. » 

 

Puis avec rapidité malgré l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré (ce qui était toujours moins que Hook) elle sortit de la cabine.

 

Plus tard, en y réfléchissant elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela profondément ironique, puisque c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle tentait de s'affirmer par rapport à ses parents, de n'être pas comme  eux .

 

Elle se mit cependant à ce moment à courir le plus vite possible ; mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son hurlement ait réveillé la moitié de l'équipage… et à ce que ceux-ci soient sortis aussi rapidement de leurs cabines.

 

De ce fait elle se retrouva face à une vingtaine d'hommes armés l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir.

 

« Et merde, ne put-elle s'empêcher de se dire. Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

 

_§§§§_

 

Le capitaine du vaisseau (qui n'était pas si bourré que ça et qui de toute façon tenait bien l'alcool) finit par arriver sur le pont où presque tous se trouvaient. Sorti de cet état quasi-comateux dans lequel il était plongé peu de temps auparavant, il regarda la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui et lui adressa un regard méfiant.

 

Smee (qui arrivait bien évidemment en retard) ne put s'empêcher de hurler : « INTRUSE ! INTRUSE à bord du Jolly Roger. » Lui aussi avait pas mal bu à vrai dire et Killian le renvoya se coucher.

 

« Bien, fit le pirate légèrement aigri et de surcroît vexé qu'on ait pu le surprendre. Je ne vais vous poser qu'une question et j'espère que vous y répondrez. Qui êtes vous ?

 

Le pirate n'était pas le seul à être blessé dans son orgueil, puisque ce fut le cas d'Isadora, blessé e qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue, que  _personne ne l'ait reconnue_ . 

 

\- Tu sais quoi Hook ? Rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse, je doute que tu en ais quelque chose à faire. Mais si tu le veux bien alors en garde », dit-elle en se saisissant d'une épée.

 

Un combat était  _stupide_ , et elle le savait ; tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas venue pour ça et parce qu'il étaient tout les deux ivres à des degrés différents. Ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils se battirent.

 

Cette fois-ci, les choses furent différent e s, Isadora n'était  pas aussi  bouleversée  qu'alors et entre-temps elle avait appris à se battre à l'épée, notamment avec les  _Lost Boys_ , entre deux séances de torture et en France, où elle avait pris des cours d'escrime. Elle eut donc rapidement l'avantage, le pirate ayant plus de mal qu'elle à tenir sur ses jambes.

 

« Tu ne me reconnais donc vraiment pas, capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle avec ironie. Moi qui me demandais si j'avais un jour compté pour toi… Je m'aperçois qu'en fait non, cracha-t-elle. Puis elle posa à terre l'épée et s'exclama en direction de tous : puisque que personne ne m'a reconnu je suppose que je dois m'en aller. Au revoir à vous tous, fit-elle la gorge nouée, ou plutôt adieu, hurla-t-elle. Encore une fois rajouta-t-elle à voix basse. »

 

Mais, alors qu'elle allait partir, un pirate s'exclama : « Attends une seconde. Isadora, c'est toi ?

 

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

 

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit l'autre. Tu es tout le portrait de ta mère gamine. »

 

Mais cette reconnaissance n'avait désormais aucune espèce d'importance ;  ils ne l'avaient pas reconnue, cela ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une chose à savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune importance pour eux. 

 

Elle avait oublié une chose très importance, en deux ans elle avait énormément changé (de plus ils la croyaient morte, ce qu'elle ignorait). Ne voulant affronter personne, elle se jeta donc à l'eau… littéralement.

 

Hook fut le premier à réagir, mais trop tard et ne put qu'hurler : « Isadora ! » avant de lui aussi se jeter à l'eau. Les pirates présents sur le pont comprirent que la jeune femme, contrairement aux apparences ne voulait pas se noyer, mais se rendre sur la terre ferme (ayant conscience qu'ils ne l'auraient pas laissée repartir sur sa barque).

 

Ce que Killian n'avait pas réalisé… De ce fait il ne comprit pas en remontant avec elle à la surface pourquoi elle se débattait et mit du temps à réaliser qu'elle pleurait.

 

Il ne mit donc pas beaucoup de temps à la rattraper et la serra contre lui, celle-ci commençant alors à se débattre ; cela lui permit de constater qu'effectivement elle avait beaucoup grandie et avait fini par devenir une femme (ce qui le perturba légèrement. Ben oui après tout il s'agissait quand même

de la fille de Milah).

 

Le pirate desserra son étreinte quand il réalisa qu'elle avait cessé de se débattre, ayant compris qu'il était inutile de fuir (de plus elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était plutôt agréable d'être tenue comme ça par lui).

 

Au final, comprenant qu'elle n'essaierait pas de s'enfuir, le capitaine fit signe à ceux de son équipage encore présents de leur lancer une corde pour leur permettre de remonter ; ceux-ci les remontèrent et Isadora le fit également, encore hébétée.

 

Cette fois-ci, en remontant sur le pont, elle n'eut pas besoin d'expulser d'eau de ses poumons, mais elle s'élança hors des bras du pirate dès qu'elle put prendre appui sur un sol ferme (parce que dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle s'était juste sentie _bien_. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur ; que ce qu'elle avait enfouit en elle pendant plus d'un siècle ne ressurgisse brusquement).

 

Encore bouleversée, elle ne remarqua pas qu'à cause de son passage dans l'eau, ses habits lui collaient un peu à la peau et que donc une bonne partie des pirates (dont leur capitaine lui-même) commençaient à la regarder un peu trop attentivement.

 

Hook lui s'en rendit compte et leur ordonna sèchement de retourner à leur cabine (en même temps il fallait les comprendre, cela faisait plus d'un siècle au moins qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de femme…) ; ce qu'ils firent.

 

Il _fallait_ que lui et Isadora _parlent_ , qu'ils s'expliquent et qu'elle lui dise où elle se trouvait (et lui pourrait peut être lui avouer ô combien elle lui avait manqué, qu'il la pensait morte et aussi qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour là où il l'avait livrée à Pan).

 

Isadora attaqua la première, ne voyant pas que le regard du pirate, pendant un léger moment s'attarda sur ses formes.

 

« Tu m'a prise pour ma mère pas vrai ? » Le pirate sursauta ne s'y attendant pas et faillit répondre : « En même temps vu comment t'as grandi, maintenant tu lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup ».

 

A la place il dit : « Eh bien oui… Faut dire qu'en plus j'avais plutôt bu alors… »

 

Il se tut, Isa quant à elle ne dit rien non plus ; c'était assurément drôle de les voir comme cela, ne sachant pas quoi se dire, lui complètement subjugué par sa transformation et elle qui ne parvenait pas à décrocher un mot.

 

« Pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à me reconnaître ? Je n'ai pas tant changé que ça ?

 

\- Si… Et de plus je… enfin nous croyions que tu étais morte. »

 

Isadora écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite : « Comment avez-vous pu croire une chose pareille ? Je ne… »

 

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était _partie_ de Neverland pendant deux ans, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi… et elle réalisa une chose.

 

« Mais… alors vous m'avez cherchée ? Demanda-t-elle remplie d'espoir.

 

\- Oui, répondit le pirate, mais Pan nous a annoncé que… tu étais morte.

 

\- Oh le salopard ! Il savait que je ne l'étais pas, il sait toujours tout. Son ombre m'a emmenée hors de Neverland, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Mais je suis de retour maintenant, fit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué. »

 

Le pirate eut un sourire triste : « Tu aurais préféré ne jamais revenir pas vrai ? Et ne jamais me revoir ? »

 

Il était temps, comprit-elle ; temps pour qu'ils parlent et qu'enfin ils exposent leurs anciens griefs respectifs toujours d'actualité et qu'ils essaient de peut-être réparer ce qu'il y avait autrefois entre eux.

 

« Exact, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je t'ai haï ce jour-là tu sais _capitaine_  ? Réellement ( _autant que j'avais pu t'aimer avant_ ) et j'aurais vraiment voulu ne jamais t'avoir rencontré. Tu m'as volé ma mère ! Tu m'as forcée à grandir presque seule, et je me fiche qu'elle soit partie de son plein gré. Le problème, _Killian_ c'est que ce jour là sur le _Jolly Roger_ , tu étais seul, l'une des trois personnes à avoir indirectement brisé ma vie ! Il y avait toi, mon père et ma mère. Ma mère, mon père l'a tuée en lui arrachant le cœur ; il m'a abandonnée ! Elle aussi elle m'a abandonnée, mais quand j'ai compris tout cela, il n'y avait que toi ! Alors c'est contre toi que j'ai hurlé, à défaut de hurler contre eux ; quant bien même ma haine contre toi était légitime, tu as aussi pris pour eux. Eux aussi je les ai détestés pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Mais… mais eux ils n'étaient pas là, alors que toi si… alors je t'ai maudit. Je pense que… je l'ai fait parce que c'était plus facile de te haïr toi que de haïr mon père.

 

\- Je suis désolé, finit par dire le pirate voyant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, sincèrement pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire. Je suis désolé… pour tout.

 

\- Moi aussi je suis désolée, de ce que j'ai pu te dire, même si je le pensais parce que quand tu m'a livrée aux _Lost Boys,_ Killian, tu t'es _vraiment_ comporté comme un lâche. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que j'avais tord… dis-moi Kill, est-ce que… tu serais toujours prêt à changer pour moi ? »

 

Soudain, le pirate se mit à sourire, peut-être qu'enfin ils pourraient se réconcilier :

 

« Bien sûr que oui, Isa j'y suis prêt. »

 

Alors, sans pouvoir se contrôler, la jeune femme (qui n'était encore qu'une adolescente malgré tout) se jeta alors dans ses bras, pleine d'espoir pour l'avenir, et ce pour la première fois depuis un siècle.


	7. Un rêve qui ne pouvait pas durer toujours.

Le retour d'Isadora sur le _Jolly Roger_ se révéla étonnamment facile et naturel ; tous les pirates étant heureux de la revoir s'étant pendant son court séjour attachés à elle. Elle aussi le fut, peut être que parce que pendant un temps elle les avaient presque considérés comme sa famille ; bien qu'au début de son second séjour elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

 

Malaise qui fut d'ailleurs vite dissipé, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle parvint à se sentir chez elle.

 

À nouveau, Isadora se sentait _pirate_ , elle comprit qu'elle avait vraiment aimé cela, naviguer sur les océans et faire partie d'un équipage ; tout ça lui avait manqué, bien qu'elle n'osait pas l'avouer. Ils lui avaient manqué (un en particulier naturellement), et elle était sincèrement _he_ _ureuse_ d'être revenue, d'être rentrée.

 

Son retour ne fit bien entendu pas que des heureux, ce fut notamment le cas de M. Smee, inquiet des soucis que sa présence à bord pourrait leur apporter.

 

La première fois qu'il avait remis en cause sa présence à bord, Killian avait été tenté d'intervenir mais il avait vu avec surprise que la jeune femme (ce qu'elle était bien qu'elle ne soit physiquement qu'une adolescente) était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire.

 

« Écoutez capitaine, avait commencé par dire Smee, je suis réellement désolé d'avoir à vous dire ça mais… je pense qu'il serait bon pour nous, pour nous tous… qu'Isadora ne reste pas sur ce navire. »

 

Le dit capitaine faillit répondre, mais Isa le devança :

 

« Que dites vous M. Smee ? Vous pensez que je n'ai pas ma place sur ce navire ? Et pourquoi donc ? Serait-ce parce que vous ne me considérez pas comme une véritable pirate, ce qui serait dû au fait que je ne goûte pas le rhum contrairement à vous tous ? »

 

Cette réponse fut accueillie par un grand éclat de rire de la part de l'équipage, il était en effet connu qu'Isadora avait horreur de l'alcool. Smee ne se démonta pas.

 

« Non… cela n'a rien à voir… cependant…

 

\- Hé bien quoi M. Smee, serait-ce parce que vous me pensez inapte au métier de pirate ? Je suis navrée mais je pense valoir autant que vous… certain jours peut-être même plus, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie. »

 

Ce fut également suivi par un rire général et Killian esquissa un autre sourire : c'est qu'elle se débrouillait bien la petite ! (plus si petite que ça d'ailleurs, le pirate l'avait bien remarqué, un peu trop peut-être, il devait arrêter de la regarder en cachette quand elle n'y prenait pas attention).

 

« Je crois qu'en vérité vous nous êtes plus néfaste que bénéfique et qu'à cause de vous, parce que nous vous avons à nouveau recueilli à bord, nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes avec Pan. »

 

Un grand silence éberlué s'installa alors, tandis que même le capitaine restait interdit. Isadora, quant à elle resta figée quelques secondes, stupéfaite ; puis elle parvint à parler.

 

« Vous osez… siffla-t-elle avec un regard si empli de colère que Smee sursauta. »

 

Elle ne dit à cet instant rien de plus ; elle aurait pu le faire et parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu sur l'île, le sentiment d'être arrachée à des gens qu'elle voyait presque comme sa famille, ainsi que les séances de torture et aussi des choses comme _l'horreur_ ou encore _la douleur_ que ça avait été d'y vivre.

 

Tout les pirates sentirent qu'elle devenait comme un volcan près à exploser et la plupart, excepté leur capitaine, préféra se retirer pour éviter he bien… le désastre.

 

Cela ne rata pas ; en effet elle s'élança alors sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter en direction de Smee et, plaçant son bras au niveau de son cou, elle le projeta contre le mur, l'étouffant presque.

 

« Comment…. Osez… vous ? Demanda-t-elle. Tout d'abord, cher M. Smee, je pense que _Pan_ n'a absolument pas _besoin_ de moi, cracha-t-elle avec haine, contrairement aux personnes qui se trouvent sur ce vaisseau. De plus, si ma mémoire est bonne (et croyez moi elle l'est) vous tous m'avez _abandonnée_ aux mains des _Lost_ _Boys_ et je crois que depuis cela vous êtes plutôt en bons termes avec Pan, _n'est-ce pas_?

 

\- Isadora ! Dit Killian, ayant peur que perdue dans sa colère elle n'aille trop loin, et il parla donc par volonté de la stopper. Cela n'eut aucun effet ; au contraire elle raffermit même sa prise sur le cou de Smee et sembla éclater de fureur.

 

\- VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! Vous n'avez  _ aucune idée _ de ce que j'ai pu endurer sur  _ cette île de merde _ , j'y ai vécu  _ l'enfer _ et je vous prierais donc  _ M. Smee _ , de garder vos commentaires pour vous. »

 

Elle lâcha alors le pirate qui s'écroula sur le sol et, une fois qu'il eut récupéré son souffle, il décampa.

 

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Killian tenta rapidement de dédramatiser la situation :

 

« Dis-moi, où as-tu appris à avoir un tel sens de la répartie ? Et une telle force ? Tu n'étais pas ainsi la dernière fois que tu as vécu ici, dit-il avec un semblant de faux rire.

 

Isa répondit avec un sourire forcé :

 

\- Tu ne sais pas tout de mon séjour hors de Neverland capitaine. »

 

Puis elle soupira.

 

« Désolé pour ça, mais il m'a mise hors de moi.

 

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, tu as bien fait de le remettre en place ; je crois… qu'il en avait vraiment besoin en fait. »

 

Il sut alors, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas calmée et qu'elle commençait même à trembler, exactement ce qu'il devait faire ; doucement il s'approcha d'elle et décida de prendre les choses en main en voyant qu'elle n'était pas en état, tremblante de fureur.

 

« Isadora, tu ne vas pas bien, je te propose donc que tu ailles dans ma cabine, pour te reposer. Après tout, tu as eu une rude journée. »

 

Sans comprendre tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire et le laissant la guider (parce qu'elle était encore secouée par les accusations de Smee), l'information finit par parvenir à son cerveau et elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

 

 _Oh_  ! _Dans sa cabine ? Dans sa_ _chambre_?

 

Sans rien laisser deviner de son trouble, elle le suivit donc et le remercia quand il lui proposa de la laisser dormir dans son lit à lui ; en effet, en plus de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait que très peu dormi la nuit précédente, perturbée par ses sentiments pour le pirate qui réapparaissaient (manque de sommeil que celui-ci avait du remarquer).

 

La jeune femme parvint alors enfin à s'endormir (le lit et le sentiment de l'ancienne présence du pirate y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose) ; le soir elle s'excusa auprès de Smee pour son geste (à savoir ce qui était presque une tentative de meurtre) mais leurs relations n'en furent pas plus cordiales, bien que ce fut alors la fin des hostilités.

 

_§§§§_

 

Aucun autre incident ne se déroula par la suite ; ce qui était arrivé à Smee se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et Isa gagna alors l'admiration d'une bonne partie de l'équipage (la plupart d'entre eux n'étant pas vraiment du côté de Smee qu'ils ne considéraient pas forcément comme l'un des leurs).

 

Isa fut reconnaissante envers Killian pour son geste, cependant après cela il lui fut encore plus _difficile_ de faire semblant de n'être qu'amie avec lui ; chaque jour qui passait la faisant tomber un peu plus amoureuse de lui. Elle ignorait que c'était la même chose de son côté à lui.

 

Malgré sa maturité, Isa était encore quelqu'un d'assez innocent ; elle n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elle plaisait à une partie des hommes du navire (pas à tous bien évidemment puisque l'autre partie aurait probablement dit qu'ils appréciaient plutôt les femmes avec un corps plus adulte ; de ce fait tous n'avaient pas craqué sur elle) : c'était d'ailleurs le cas du capitaine.

 

Celui-ci avait rapidement réalisé, après avoir compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Milah (et qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas à ce point là non plus), qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'enfant qu'il avait accueillie une centaine d'années plus tôt. Elle était presque une femme à présent, en tout elle semblait en être une, physiquement et mentalement (le presque étant ce qui gênait le pirate).

 

Techniquement parlant, elle n'était qu'une enfant, même si elle était en réalité beaucoup plus âgée que cela, et bordel _elle n'avait que dix-sept ans_ ; même si Killian Jones ne se voyait absolument comme un être d'une grande moralité (bien au contraire) il savait que c'était mal de désirer _la fille de Milah_. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire, il l'avait su quand il avait vu à quel point son corps avait _changé_ , c'était une femme et oui il devait se l'avouer… il la désirait…

 

Ce ne fut pas facile pour lui de se l'avouer, il dut concilier ces deux visions d'Isadora à savoir l'ancienne et la nouvelle ; ce fut la jalousie qui lui comprendre que ce désir était peut-être plus que cela, cela arriva en voyant la jeune femme discuter avec un membre de son équipage assez jeune. Quand il sentit un fort sentiment de possessivité s'emparer de lui, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'Isadora…

 

Cette révélation le mit très mal à l'aise et ce pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord parce qu'elle était la fille de Milah, celle qu'il avait autrefois aimé (de plus il ne se sentait pas le droit de tomber à nouveau amoureux, pas après tout ce temps) ; il ne pouvait s'octroyer le droit de _coucher avec sa fille_ quand même !

 

Il tombait amoureux d'elle, et ce de plus en plus et réalisant que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère (quant bien même c'était le cas), ayant la même fougue et la même passion mais n'ayant pas son caractère.

 

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré quand il comprit qu'il aimait Isa pour elle-même et pas parce qu'elle était la fille de Milah.

 

Il l'aimait… il aimait _à nouveau_ ce qui était presque un miracle ; sa haine pour Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas disparu (le fait que ce soit son père était l'autre raison pour laquelle il s'en était voulu de tomber amoureux de la fille de son ennemi). Il était presque prêt à arrêter de vouloir tuer Rumplestiltskin, ce qui était un autre miracle ; ce qu'il ne dit pas à Isadora.

 

La situation finit par changer lors d'une fête organisée par l'équipage ; puisque le temps ne passait pas à Neverland aucun d'eux ne savait précisément quel jour il était, de ce fait ils avaient eu l'idée d'organiser une énorme fête pour célébrer tous leurs anniversaires en même temps.

 

Aucun d'eux ne se doutait que cette soirée signerait la fin du séjour d'Isadora sur le _Jolly Roger_ , ainsi que le leur à Neverland.

 

Tout avait commencé normalement, à savoir que la totalité des pirates présent avait hé bien, disons le… beaucoup bu ; de ce fait ils s'étaient contentés de boire (c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient cela, du moins à ce point là).

 

Tout c'était bien passé, par la suite la plupart des membres de l'équipage s'étaient couchés et il ne restait plus que quelques uns d'entre eux ainsi que Killian et Isadora. Cependant, très tard dans la nuit ils finirent par se retrouver seul et purent discuter… et un peu flirter.

 

C'était quelque chose qui était plus ou moins dans la nature du pirate, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire cela avec elle, mais l'alcool aidant (un peu) tous deux étant un peu plus détendus laissèrent tomber les barrières qu'ils s'imposaient pendant la journée.

 

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans la cabine du pirate pour discuter.

 

« Alors, princesse, avait commencé le pirate en se servant un autre verre, comment ça se passe en ce moment ? Les autres te laissent tranquille ?

 

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça d'accord, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Oui, depuis l'incident Smee en fait plus personne ne me parle. C'est pas comme si je m'en plaignais.

 

\- Tu préfère que je t'appelle comment, _love_? Dit le pirate d'un ton ironique. Isa ne put s'empêcher de rougir ce que le pirate remarqua, ce qui le fit sourire et aussi espérer (ce qui n'était pas arrivé avant). Je te signale que certains d'entre nous aimeraient pouvoir t'appeler ainsi et que ça ait du sens ; je pense que je les comprends… »

 

Assise sur une chaise, Isa s'était brusquement redressé et ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller. « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une voix étrange, subitement très intéressée et souhaitant en savoir plus.

 

Ce n'est qu'ainsi que le pirate (appuyé sur son bureau) se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait inconsciemment laissé entendre, il sursauta et ses joues rougirent quelque peu.

 

Le sourire aux lèvres, Isadora finit par se lever et commença lentement à se rapprocher de lui ; son sourire était malicieux et presque jubilatoire vis-à-vis de l'attitude de Killian car pour elle aussi il y avait à nouveau de l'espoir.

 

« Hé bien… à vrai dire, je… bafouilla le pirate, mal à l'aise. Je… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

 

\- Oh vraiment ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… j'ai du mal à y croire, lui susurra la jeune femme avec un drôle d'air (en grande partie du à l'alcool qui lui permettait de se désinhiber… un peu), continuant à sourire et à s'avancer vers lui. Je pense en fait que c'était exactement le contraire et que tu le pensais vraiment… »

 

Et, sans qu'il s'y attende, la jeune femme se dirigea vers lui et le prenant de court, l'embrassa. _Oh, bordel_ fut la seule pensée qu'ils parvinrent à formuler, oh et aussi le fait d'à quel point c'était _bon_ et que cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir faire ça.

 

Ce n'était pas leur première expérience, ni à l'un ni à l'autre (d'ailleurs Isadora avait même perdu sa virginité avec Charles, son professeur d'escrime en France, le jour de ses seize ans, et il était également le premier à l'avoir embrassée) mais il se sentaient tous les deux tellement _frustrés_ que se libérer de cela leur fit un bien fou.

 

De ce fait, poussés par leur désir respectif, c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de la cabine…

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce fut leur première fois ensemble  (et unique avant un long moment) , et elle fut…  extraordinaire ; il ne s'agissait  pas de leur première fois tout court, de ce fait elle se déroula sans douleur et presque sans accroc (Isa avait eu beaucoup  peur  quand Hook avait vu ses cicatrices, mais il n'avait rien dit).

 

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, avant lui, elle sentit qu'elle était heureuse et qu'il était possible que son bonheur se trouve ici, à bord du  _Jolly Roger_ où il était si bon de vivre (surtout après la nuit merveilleuse qu'elle venait de passer. Et elle s'en rendait compte parfaitement, elle l'aimait réellement  _son_ pirate. )

 

Un jour, elle le savait, elle lui dirait « je t'aime », mais là elle ne le pouvait pas parce que ce qu'il y avait entre eux était encore trop fragile (et aussi parce qu'elle avait terriblement peur que tout n'ait été qu'un beau rêve). Toujours allongée, elle se redressa légèrement et se tourna pour contempler le pirate allongé à côté d'elle et eut un sourire attendrit tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ; elle décida alors de se lever et s'habiller, sans le réveiller puisqu'il semblait avoir été plus touché par l'alcool qu'elle.

 

Elle sortit, bien décidée à profiter seule d'une matinée sur le pont en attendant que les autres émergent lentement de l'état semi-comateux dans lequel ils devaient se trouver.

 

Elle respira profondément l'air marin voulant savourer cette solitude avant que tous ne viennent sur le pont… solitude que dans quelques instants elle allait véritablement regretter.

 

Plus tard,  comme elle se baladait sur le pont, on se saisit d'elle brusquement sans qu'elle s'y attende ; elle tenta d'appeler au secours, mais  aucun son ne sortit ne sa bouche puisqu'on la bâillonna puis on la ligota avant de l'emporter. 

 

Sans pouvoir rien  faire , elle  n'eut d'autre choix que de se faire emmener loin de ce qui aurait pu être sa fin heureuse… 

 

_§§§§_

 

« Quelle originalité Peter, le railla Isadora en le voyant arrivant avec un sourire machiavélique. Ça fait quoi la… deuxième fois que tu m'enlèves ? Quatrième en fait, si on compte les deux fois avec ta  _chère_ ombre… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

 

Elle avait troqué la peur par une raillerie ironique (afin de masquer cette peur qui pourtant l'agitait toujours).

 

\- Seulement… discuter. Ce n'était pas prévu tu sais, que tu réapparaisses.  _Tu_ n'étais pas prévu.

 

\- Et donc… c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

 

\- Pas vraiment… seulement que… »

 

Puis sans finir sa phrase, Pan agita la main et Isa s'écroula à terre, vaincu par un sort de sommeil et ne pouvant se réveiller avant plusieurs heures.

 

Étonnement, quand elle se réveilla  elle n'était pas attaché ; cela la rendit méfiante et elle se dirigea en direction de la mer ; quand elle s'aperçut que le navire avait tout simplement  _disparu_ , elle resta abasourdie et le souffle coupé. Elle ne fut pas étonnée quand Pan atterrit à côté d'elle. 

 

Elle attaqua immédiatement :

 

« Où est-il ?

 

\- Le navire ou le pirate ? Dans les deux cas ils sont… partis.

 

\- Quoi ? Partis… partis de  _Neverland_  ? »

 

_Sans moi_ ?  _Comment ont-ils pu_ ?

 

« En fait… avoua Pan, je les ai un peu aidés à partir.

 

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

 

\- Parce que ! Oh et j'ai oublié de te prévenir, j'ai quelque peu… modifié ses souvenirs.

 

\- Tu as QUOI ! Hurla-t-elle horrifiée à Pan.

 

\- Hé bien disons qu'il se rappelle que tu es venu ici et aussi que avez passé la nuit ensemble (Isadora parvint à rester stoïque malgré le regard équivoque de Pan) ; mais désormais il est persuadé que tu es morte, ce que vous avez vécu n'a donc servi à rien puisque le voilà reparti à la chasse au crocodile, fit Pan d'un air enjoué.

 

\- Tu as modifié sa mémoire… Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en quête de réponse, que t'avons nous fait pour que tu t'acharnes sur nous ? Ou bien est-ce que la seule chose qui te plaise ce soit de faire le mal autour de toi ?

 

\- Un peu de tout ça je dirais… mais c'est aussi parce que vous êtes tous les deux essentiels à mon plan, termina-t-il avec un ton énigmatique. »

 

Pan allait tout  _détruire_ , leur amour, leur bonheur et tout ce qu'ils auraient pu un jour construire ensemble… Tout était fini maintenant… 

 

_Il a effacé la joie et l'amour et les a remplacés par la haine et la vengeance… presque comme si rien de cela n'était arrivé._

 

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ; elle ne _pouvait_ _pas_ y croire,  oui Pan devait mentir, il mentait forcément.

 

« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais peu importe ; en fait je m'en moque puisque tu ne te souviendras pas de cette conversation. »

 

Les yeux d'Isadora s'écarquillèrent d'horreur :

 

« Moi aussi je vais perdre la mémoire ? Et voir mes vrais souvenirs modifiés ?

 

\- Exact. Et quand cela arrivera, crois-moi, tu haïras Hook de toute ton âme après cela, fit-il d'un ton ironique. »

 

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Non, elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive, elle ne voulait pas oublier et vivre avec la haine au cœur, une haine sans fondement et causée par un monstre.

 

Non, non, non, NON !

 

Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire face au plus grand sorcier (et le seul) de cette île ? Rien.

 

Et, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Isadora regretta de ne pouvoir faire de la magie ; elle s'écroula sous l'effet du sort de Pan et rata son sourire victorieux. Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, du moins pas tout de suite, c'est que Pan avait modifié autre chose dans les souvenirs du pirate…

 

En effet, à présent le pirate croyait dur comme fer qu'Isadora était morte des mains mêmes de son père, Rumplestiltskin ; et c'est lui aussi la rage et la haine au cœur qu'il quitta Neverland, bien décidé à accomplir sa vengeance et ignorant encore tout de la malédiction qui déferlerait quelques mois après sur la Forêt Enchantée…

 

I sadora, quant à elle, demeura dans environ le même état d'esprit, à savoir remplie de haine pour le seul homme dont elle soit jamais tombé amoureuse ; ses souvenirs lui montrant un pirate arguant qu'elle n'était rien pour lui et qu'il n'avait cherché que Milah en elle. 

 

Et elle aussi ressentit une nouvelle haine (même si son amour pour lui était toujours présent malgré tout), envers le pirate, ayant comme faux souvenir le pirate lui susurrant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui et qu'il voulait seulement tuer son père.

 

Ce n'est que des années plus tard, presque dix-huit ans après la malédiction qu'elle parvint enfin à quitter cette île de malheur, se jurant qu'elle n'y retournerait _plus_ _jamais_. 

 

Elle ignorait encore quel allait être son avenir dans ce monde à la fois étrange et merveilleux qu'était le monde sans magie…


	8. Ma fin heureuse.

Survivre dans ce monde étrange qu'était les États-Unis en 2000 ne fut pas si compliqué que cela pour elle ; elle avait appris un certain nombre de chose à Paris quand elle y avait résidé.

 

De ce fait, bien que ne sachant pas conduire une voiture, elle savait du moins ce que c'était (apprendre à le faire lui prit un certain temps mais ce fut une réussite).

 

Malgré tout, comprendre comment fonctionnait ce monde lui prit un certain temps ; mais pour elle cela n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'ici elle pouvait recommencer une nouvelle vie (chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire à Paris) ici où personne ne la connaissait.

 

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à réussir en cette fin d'année 2000 (décembre plus précisément), mais elle finit par réussir à se forger une nouvelle identité (elle n'était plus Isadora, fille du Ténébreux, elle ne voulait plus l'être).

 

Arrivée au milieu du mois de décembre, elle devint Éléonora Cassidy, adolescente orpheline de dix-sept, presque dix-huit (étant née un 18 juin, enfin, plus ou moins, ce serait son âge en 2001) qui vivait seule et n'était à la charge de personne.

 

Survivre aux États-Unis fut d'abord réellement difficile et elle appliqua certaines méthodes que les pirates lui avaient appris ; en clair elle continua à voler (ce qu'elle avait pendant un temps fait à Paris).

 

Elle faisait cela principalement pour survivre et en attendant de trouver mieux à faire ; mais elle fut prise la main dans le sac dans un restaurant et emmenée au poste.

 

Raconter son histoire (histoire en partie inventée mais également véridique sur certains points) ne fut pas très compliqué mais assez douloureux ; elle ne tenta pas de faire en sorte qu'ils aient pitié d'elle et elle se contenta donc de dire ce qu'elle pouvait évoquer pour qu'ils comprennent quel avait été son parcours.

 

Au final, compréhensive, la propriétaire lui proposa un deal, à savoir travailler pour elle pour ne plus avoir à voler, ce qu'Éléonora ne put qu'accepter avec reconnaissance.

 

Ainsi, au début de l'année 2001 dans l’État de l'Arizona Éléonora Cassidy était parvenu à plus ou moins se débrouiller. Mais vers la fin du mois de janvier, quand elle se trouva malade, prise de nausées et devant aller à l'hôpital, beaucoup des certitudes d'Éléonora s'écroulèrent.

 

Son employeuse, qui avait fini par s'attacher à elle, l'avait accompagnée (Éléonora étant _évidemment_ allée au travail malgré des signes évident de maladie…) et elles attendirent ensemble les résultats des analyses, anxieuses.

 

« Alors ? Demandèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

 

\- Hé bien mademoiselle, fit le docteur ne sachant pas trop comment leur dire, ce que je vais vous peut être bien ou mal perçu… Vous êtes enceinte... »

 

Quand cela parvint à Éléonora, elle resta stupéfaite ; son monde ne s'écroula pas d'un seul coup mais le fait est qu'elle ne put dire un mot pendant quelques minutes. _Je suis… enceinte_? _Mais.. ce n'est pas possible !_ _Comment…_

 

Jamais elle n'aurait penser pouvoir _tomber enceinte_ , parce qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans bordel, elle ne pouvait pas devenir mère. C'était au dessus de ses forces, comment pourrait-elle élever cet enfant ? Presque seule, sans famille et sans son père !

 

D'ailleurs, en parlant de père… _Oh !_ Un autre choc fut quand elle réalisa la vérité ; le père de cet enfant était _Killian Jones_ , à savoir celui qui avait juré la perte de son père et qu'elle ne pouvait donc que haïr et qui ne saurait jamais qu'il allait devenir père.

 

Une véritable panique commença à s'emparer d'elle, parce même en vivant à Neverland elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, et surtout elle ne savait ce que c'était que d'être une mère. Elle ne savait pas comment être une mère, comment aurait-elle pu ?

 

Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour réussir à reprendre contenance ; cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes pendant lesquelles un grand silence s'était fait des deux côtés.

 

Johanne quant à elle avait blêmi, parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas et voyant Éléonora pétrifiée elle comprit qu'elle non plus. Ce fut la première à réagir.

 

« Éléonora ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adolescente muette. Tu sais qui est le père ? »

 

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi choquée (bordel, ils l'avaient fait _une fois_ à Neverland, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver) elle lui aurait rétorqué qu'évidemment que oui.

 

« Oui… mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut se trouver ; ni même s'il est encore en vie ce dont je doute ( _j'espère qu'il est mort_ ). »

 

Secouées par cette découverte, elles rentrèrent et Johanne lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait aller se reposer ; apathique elle acquiesça et partit se coucher.

 

Elle était _enceinte_ , _enceinte de Killian Jones_ qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir désormais (qu'elle ne _voulait_ plus voir également). C'était un enfant de lui, elle ne pouvait pas le garder ; elle ne parviendrait pas à s'en occuper convenablement.

 

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aimer (ce serait son enfant à elle aussi) mais elle ne saurait pas être mère… mais elle n'avait pas le choix…

 

_§§§§_

 

Un instant, l'idée d'abandonner son enfant et de le confier à l'adoption lui traversa l'esprit ; elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant et peut être qu'à une époque il aurait pu être _voulu_ , mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas.

 

Sauf que cet enfant n'était en aucun responsable de ce qui était arrivé ; elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, cet enfant elle pourrait l'aimer, elle le savait.

 

Mais néanmoins ce n'est pas ce qui ferait d'elle une bonne mère ; alors que faire ? Et peu à peu, cette option de l'abandon lui parut de plus en plus comme un mauvais choix.

 

_Ma mère m'a abandonné_ _e_ _alors comment pourrais-je me regarder en face si je continue de lui en vouloir mais que j'agis comme elle ; que je deviens comme elle ? Cela ferai de moi une hypocrite ; je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'elle et moi aussi je ne serais qu'une lâche._

 

Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela ; avec hésitation elle jeta un regard en direction de son ventre et posa une main sur celui-ci qui deviendrai bientôt rond et tenta de s'imaginer en _mère_ mais le résultat ne fut pas très concluant.

 

Elle comprit qu'elle devait absolument parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à y voir plus claire et Johanne lui semblait la personne la mieux placée pour cela ; Éléonora finit par descendre de la chambre de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Johanne et s'assit.

 

Celle-ci déposa une tasse de chocolat chaud devant elle et Éléonora lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance ; toutes deux étaient encore secouées par cette découverte mais ce fut Johanne qui attaqua :

 

« Raconte moi… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas contacter le père de cet enfant ?

 

Johanne n'avait pas l'air réprobatrice, une vague de soulagement submergea alors la jeune femme.

 

\- Ca n'a été que le temps d'une nuit et Johanne, je _sais_ que plus jamais je ne le reverrais parce que je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

 

\- D'accord… Et au sujet de l'enfant ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

 

\- Je ne sais pas… je… je n'en ai aucune idée mais je sais que… je ne _veux_ _pas_ l'abandonner parce que c'est ce que ma mère m'a fait et que je ne veux pas lui faire subir ça. Oh Johanne, j'ai tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir _être une mère_ , être _sa_ mère… je ne saurais jamais comment faire. »

 

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle éclata en sanglot ; elle avait vécu beaucoup trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps, et elle avait du mal à y faire face, parce que cela faisait remonter à la surface beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux et elle avait peur, tellement peur de ce qui allait arriver.

 

« Éléonora, finit par lui demander Johanne. Réponds moi sincèrement ; qu'est-ce que tu veux, _toi_?

Garder ton enfant ? Ou bien faire en sorte qu'il soit adopté ? Dis ce que tu penses, ne t'en fais pas je ne te jugerais pas. »

 

Les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle ne put que sentir son cœur se gonfler de gratitude face à la compréhension de l'autre femme.

 

« Ce que je veux ? Ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que ma mère ; je… je veux garder cet enfant pour qu'il ne connaisse pas mon sort et je… je veux _essayer_ d'être une mère, une bonne mère.

 

\- Alors dans ce cas El je serais ravie de t'aider à élever cet enfant !

 

\- Vrai… vraiment Johanne mais … pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Demanda l'adolescente en tournant la tête vers elle

 

\- Écoute El, tu sais que je suis seule ; je n'ai pas d'enfant et toi et moi nous sommes amies alors … je t'aiderai à accueillir cet enfant si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

 

Les principales craintes d'Éléonora étant de savoir comment elle allait élever son enfant, celles-ci étant levées, elle accepta la proposition de Johanne.

 

_§§§§_

 

Les mois qui suivirent ne furent pas complètement idylliques ; ce qui était dû au fait que la future mère était assez désagréable en raison des hormones mais aussi du stress et de ses angoisses. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir prête ; elle n'avait jamais envisagée l'idée d'avoir un enfant avant cela et ce qui lui arrivait était tout nouveau pour elle.

 

Elle et Johanne eurent un certain nombre de disputes, mais par chance elle parvinrent toujours à se réconcilier ; la cohabitation passait parfois par des difficultés mais celles-ci n'étaient pas insurmontable. À l'exception d'une seule… Éléonora ne se voyait pas devenir mère…

 

Oh, de toute évidence elle allait donner la vie ; son ventre rond (elle en était à sept mois de grossesse) le montrait assez bien et ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'être mère n'était sûrement pas pour elle.

 

Et pourtant elle s'y attachait à ce bébé ; en fait la première qu'elle avait réellement ressenti de l'amour pour son enfant, pour son bébé fut lors de la première échographie.

 

Ça avait été aussi le cas quand elle avait su qu'il s'agissait d'une fille et, peut-être que pour cela elle voulu encore plus la protéger pour qu'elle n'ai pas à vivre la même chose qu'elle. Mais malgré tout cela elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir mère…  


Tout changea quand on lui redemanda si son choix était fait, si elle voulait garder sa fille ou bien l'abandonner ; à cet instant précis et pour la première fois, elle se _sentit_ mère.

 

Parce qu'elle senti quelque chose en elle se révolter face à la simple _idée_ qu'on veuille ou qu'on tente de lui enlever son enfant. Elle répliqua qu'elle garderait son enfant, et ce quel que soit le prix à payer.

 

La fin de la grossesse se passa bien ; c'est donc au bout de neuf mois passés à essayer de devenir mère qu'elle finit par accoucher. Celui-ci fut une expérience très douloureuse par l'adolescente et ce même en étant habituée à la douleur (et malgré la morphine) ; mais un sourire apparu sur son visage fatigué quand, enfin, elle entendit crier sa fille pour la première fois.

 

On lui tendit sa fille, et pour la première fois elle put la tenir dans ses bras ; quelque chose allait d'ici peu (mais pas immédiatement) la frapper, à savoir que sa fille avait des yeux d'un bleu très profond, de la même couleur que ceux de son père.

 

« Alors, lui demanda la sage-femme, comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

 

\- Maïa, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible, je vais l'appeler Maïa. (Parce que, pensa-t-elle chaque lettre correspond à quelqu'un de ta famille ; M pour Rumplestiltskin, A pour Milah, I pour Killian, et enfin un autre A pr moi, ma chérie. _Oui, c'était sans doute niais, mais elle s'en fichait_ ). C'est alors que sa fille lui sourit, sourire auquel elle répondit.

 

Et, alors qu'elle la tenait dans ses bras, l'ancienne _Lost Girl_ devenue mère ne put empêcher ces pensées de tournoyer dans son esprit. _Mon enfant, mon bébé, ma fille… ma fin heureuse._

 

Parce que c'était ce qu'elle représentait pour elle.


	9. Cette orpheline qui n'est pas moi.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Johanne entra finalement dans la chambre d'Éléonora, alors que celle-ci se reposait de son accouchement ; elle ne put que jeter un regard attendri en direction du bébé qui se trouvait dans les bras de la jeune femme.

 

L'autre femme prit place sur une chaise proche du lit et prit Maïa dans ses bras après que la mère eut donné son accord ; elle se mit doucement à la bercer afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se réveille.

 

« On voit bien qu'elle est ta fille », fit-elle en examinant l'enfant et en remarquant les quelques cheveux noirs qui commençaient peu à peu à apparaître. Épuisée, Éléonora se contenta d'hôcher la tête.

 

Elles restèrent ainsi dans ce silence apaisant, se concentrant inconsciemment toutes deux sur la respiration de la petite fille. Quelques minutes après, Maïa finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux et le sourire de Johanne s'accentua quand elle croisa son regard bleu.

 

« Elle a des yeux magnifiques, murmura-t-elle.

 

\- Je sais », se contenta de répondre Éléonora, sachant que le regard de sa fille la hanterait toujours, et qu'il lui rappellerait celui du père de celle-ci.

 

D'ailleurs, elle aurait préféré que personne n'en parle, puisque tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était juste l'oublier et, puisqu'il y était sorti de sa vie, autant qu'il sorte aussi de ses souvenirs.

 

Ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, c'était un nouveau départ, et cela Johanne avait l'air de l'avoir compris.

 

« Et maintenant ? Que veux-tu faire ?

 

\- Repartir à zéro. Avoir la possibilité d'offrir autre chose à ma fille, et pouvoir moi aussi être autre chose. Ce que je veux c'est pouvoir décider de mon propre destin, pour que ma fille puisse aussi le faire. Je refuse qu'elle soit confrontée aux mêmes choses que moi. »

 

Johanne acquiesça et enlaça son amie dans ses bras, lui redonnant d'ailleurs sa fille et sortit afin de se chercher un café, laissant Éléonora tenter de se reposer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il fallut quelques heures à Éléonora pour enfin se remettre de toutes ces émotions et, constatant que Johanne ne se trouvait pas à côté de son lit, elle décida de se lever afin de se dégourdir les jambes, toujours Maïa dans ses bras.

 

Être mère à dix-huit ans. Jamais elle n'aurait pu le croire, et étonnamment, cela ne lui faisait presque pas peur. Grâce à la présence de Johanne, qui se révélait être formidable, et qui l'aidait réellement à comprendre comment ce monde étrange fonctionnait.

 

Elle n'était pas seule, et ce grâce à Johanne qui l'avait recueillie, qui était la femme qui avait réussi à apaiser une grande partie de ses doutes. Éléonora se remémora en souriant une conversation qu'elle avait eu quelques mois plus tôt avec la femme de soixante ans.

 

Flash-back :

 

« Dis-moi Johanne,  comment ça va se passer après… la naissance ? Je veux dire… est-ce que tu t'es déjà occupé d'enfants ? »

 

L'autre femme avait levé un sourcil interrogatif.

 

« El, serais-tu en train de remettre en cause mes capacités à savoir élever un enfant ?

 

\- Non, pas exactement ; cependant puisque tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant… Je me posais juste la question, moi-même je ne sais pas... »

 

Johanne ne l'avait pas laissée finir sa phrase :

 

« Tu te débrouilleras très bien, j'en suis sûre. Et de plus, je n'ai peut-être jamais eu d'enfant, mais en revanche j'avais autrefois une sœur, avec qui je suis brouillée désormais. Elle a eu un fils et l'a élevé presque seul. Si je n'avais pas été là, cela aurait été le cas. Donc oui, je sais ce que tu es en train de vivre.

 

\- Pourquoi était-elle seule ?

 

\- Elle avait dix-neuf ans quand elle est tombée enceinte ; par accident.  J'en avais vingt-six et  je travaillais déjà au restaurant ; j'étais encore serveuse à ce moment-là. Ça a été rude, au début, mais j'ai fini par apprendre. Tout comme elle, avait-elle lâché avec nostalgie.

 

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous fâchées ? »

 

Le regard vert de Johanne s'était alors assombri.

 

« Vaut mieux ne pas en parler. Mais je sais ce que je fais. Ne t'en fais pas, » avait-elle rajouté en tentant de rassurer Éléonora, qui avait alors hoché la tête, à moitié convaincue.

 

Retour au présent.

 

Oublier le passé et seulement se concentrer sur le futur. C'était son seul et unique objectif, et en signe de cette détermination, elle serra encore plus fort sa fille contre elle, se décidant finalement à sortir de sa chambre pour explorer l'hôpital.

 

D'après ce que Johanne avait pu entendre, peu de femmes avaient été admises cette semaine-là à l'hôpital en étant enceintes.

 

Apparemment elles (en incluant Éléonora) n'étaient que trois, dont une qui était arrivée là plus tôt et qui était donc repartie.

 

Johanne avait précisé que par ailleurs, la femme en question qui était encore là se trouvait normalement en prison, pour un délit mineur, et qu'elle en sortirait d'ici peu.

 

Qu'elle avait dû venir ici pour accoucher et qu'elle repartirait probablement d'ici peu de temps.

 

Cela avait fait sourire Éléonora, parce qu'elle avait été proche d'un pirate, et d'un équipage entier, alors une simple voleuse (ce qu'elle avait été également. Ça leur faisait un point commun au moins) ne lui faisait pas peur.

 

Mais, surprise, la jeune femme lui avait demandé avec étonnement comment elle pouvait bien savoir cela.

 

Un peu gênée, Johanne lui avait avoué que les infirmières parlaient beaucoup, et qu'elle en avait donc profité pour les écouter parler.

 

Un peu sans être vue, et sans se mêler de la conversation.

 

Et sans se faire inviter, bien sûr.

 

Éléonora avait roulé des yeux, mais également sourit. Sa mère de cœur ne changerait jamais, aimant un peu trop les potins et les ragots, même si cette fois-ci cela pourrait bien lui servir.

 

En fait c'était une des raisons de pourquoi elle voulait la voir, cette inconnue, parce que son parcours lui paraissait assez particulier.

 

Et de toute façon, elle avait toujours été un peu trop curieuse pour son bien, et elle le savait.

 

C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit en direction de la chambre de cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

 

Pas dans cette version de l'histoire, en tout cas.

 

_§§§§_

 

Sa rencontre avec  Emma Swan resta comme un événement assez étrange dans la mémoire d'Éléonora Cassidy. 

 

Mais pas forcément comme quelque chose de foncièrement déplaisant.

 

Seulement particulier.

 

C'était probablement dû au fait que la jeune femme n'avait absolument aucun tact et avait donc débarqué  sans prévenir personne dans la chambre d'Emma. Il n'y avait ni docteur ni infirmière, puisque ces derniers venaient tout juste d'emporter le bébé, abandonné par sa mère.

 

Celle-ci pleurait. Ça n'avait rien de réellement étonnant, elle venait tout juste de prendre une décision qui allait lui peser pendant environ dix ans.

 

Toute à sa peine, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre, non loin de son lit et la regardant curieusement.

 

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Éléonora, au lieu de faire comme presque n'importe qui, à savoir partir, décida de rester.  C'était stupide, impulsif  et elle le savait.

 

Mais Éléonora n'avait pas eu d'amie de son âge depuis Morraine, même à Paris et ça lui manquait. Peu importe que la personne allongée ici soit une criminelle. Elle-même avait probablement fait autant qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

 

La jeune fille pleurait toujours, et l'ancienne Lost Girl commença à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, en voyant que le bébé n'était nulle part.

 

Et elle ne comprit pas.

 

Johanne ne lui avait pas dit plus de choses que cela sur elle, elle ne pouvait donc pas parler de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas sans se tromper. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette chambre, mais étrangement, cela lui fit peur.

 

Elle s'assit sur une chaise non loin du lit.

 

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que celle qui venait tout juste d'accoucher avait fini par remarquer sa présence, toujours les yeux fixés sur sa fille.

 

Quand elle releva la tête, Emma la regardait avec une grande méfiance.

 

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous là ? »

 

La nouvelle mère était sur ses gardes, et Éléonora perçu très rapidement que ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux était de la peur.

 

Et peut-être est-ce là que, du point de vue d'Éléonora, tout commença à changer, en croisant le regard totalement perdu d'Emma Swan.

 

Parce qu'elle s'y vit, tout simplement, elle y vit ce qu'elle avait été, ce qu'elle était encore, et aussi ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir. Ce qu'elle aurait pu être s'il n'y avait pas eu Johanne et qu'elle était restée seule, et ce qu'elle pouvait encore être.

 

Emma était une Lost Girl, tout comme elle.

 

Et il était possible que ce soit pour ça que le bébé n'était plus là.

 

_§§§§_

 

Un silence à la fois long et gênant commença à doucement s'installer entre elles, alors qu'Éléonora réfléchissait.

 

Elle faillit manquer la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux d'Emma, fugace, que celle-ci eut en regardant Maïa, et en remarquant la manière dont l'autre jeune femme la tenait. Et sans doute aussi parce qu'elle avait remarqué à quel point El semblait apaisée.

 

Éléonora finit enfin par se relever et tendit sa main à Emma, portant toujours sa fille dans ses bras, tandis qu'elles avaient un nouvel échange de regard. Au bout d'un moment, Emma lui serra la main, alors que la jeune femme se présentait :

 

« Je m'appelle Éléonora Cassidy. Et vous ?

 

\- Emma, répondit-elle, de mauvaise grâce, Emma Swan. »

 

Même en sachant que cela ne serait pas bien reçue, elle prit place sur le bord du lit, alors qu'Emma lui lançait un regard plus surpris qu'en colère, ne s'y attendant pas.

 

Apparemment, elle semblait penser que son apparente irritabilité suffirait à rebuter n'importe qui. Mais, de toute évidence, elle ne connaissait pas Éléonora Cassidy, car il en fallait bien plus pour la repousser. Peut-être qu'avant, quand elle était encore Isadora, sans doute aurait-elle laissé rapidement tomber.

 

Mais elle avait grandi, elle était passée par Neverland et avait dû s'endurcir pour finalement gagner en confiance. Ce qui n'avait pas été sans douleur, ni sans difficulté. Et plus que tout, elle savait ce que c'était que d'être seule, de repousser tout le monde, même ceux qui auraient pu l'aider (il y en avait eu, avant Johanne, qui auraient pu le faire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas accepté.)

 

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle voulait l'aider, cette femme qui semblait beaucoup plus perdue qu'elle. Emma brisa alors le nouveau silence qui s'était prolongé :

 

« Pourriez-vous me laisser, je vous pris ? »

 

Ses yeux étaient rougis,et Éléonora n'osa pas demander où était son enfant.

 

« Tu pourrais aussi me laisser rester avec toi, rétorqua-t-elle, passant immédiatement au tutoiement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

 

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? »

 

Le regard noir d'Emma la transperça, et elle lui indiqua la sortie du regard, ce dont elle ne tint pas compte. Parce que malgré cela, Éléonora n'avait pas du tout envie de partir, et cela aurait presque pu l'amuser. Faisant semblant de réfléchir à la question, elle fit alors non de la tête.

 

« Hé bien… tant pis ! Je reste, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- C'est ta réponse ?

 

\- Je n'en ai pas d'autre, désolée. Son sourire revint, éclatant, montrant qu'elle n'était en rien désolée. Emma sembla lasse. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Rajouta El en désignant Maïa, pour détourner et relancer la conversation.

 

\- Oui, murmura Emma, et ses yeux étaient trop humides pour que la jeune femme ne soit pas émue par la vue de l'enfant. En voyant que le bébé, malgré tout cela ne s'était pas encore réveillé, Emma lui jeta presque malgré elle un regard attendri. C'est ta sœur ? »

 

Elle avait dû comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de la déloger.

 

« Non, fit la jeune mère en resserrant son étreinte sur sa fille. C'est ma fille. »

 

Quelque chose apparu sur le visage d'Emma, mêlé de surprise et de stupeur, mais aussi d'autre chose qu'Éléonora ne parvint pas à définir.

 

« Ta fille ?

 

\- Oui… Et toi ? Finit par oser Éléonora avec timidité. »

 

Le visage d'Emma se ferma alors, et la tristesse ainsi que les regrets apparurent immédiatement.

 

« Je… préfère ne pas en parler (mais après tout, il faudrait bien qu'elle le fasse un jour). Je l'ai…. Abandonné. J'ai abandonné mon fils, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

 

Éléonora se sentit soudain comme glacée, et elle frémit. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, parce que c'était faux. C'était une des possibilités qu'elle avait envisagées quand elle avait constaté l'absence de l'enfant.

 

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

 

Question stupide et malvenue, de toute évidence et dès qu'elle la prononça, Éléonora se rendit compte de son erreur, et soupira intérieurement. C'est pas avec ce genre de question qu'elle allait instaurer un climat de confiance entre elles deux.

 

La lueur de culpabilité qui était apparue dans les yeux d'Emma n'échappa pas à Éléonora qui ne put que s'en vouloir.

 

Son regard croisa le sien, et la jeune femme murmura, d'une voix encore douloureuse :

 

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas être mère… »

 

C'était une explication sans vraiment en être une, et Éléonora ne pouvait pas s'en contenter. Mais malgré tout, elle comprenait.

 

Elle concevait parfaitement que dans sa situation, cette solution lui ait semblé être la meilleure possible, et l'autre savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait probablement fait la même chose à sa place, si elle n'avait pas eu Johanne.

 

Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle allait faire, sauf que contrairement à Emma, elle, elle avait de l'espoir pour la suite.

 

De sa part, cela aurait donc été très hypocrite de la juger.

 

El se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, et sourit.

 

« Je comprends. »

 

Emma sursauta, et ce fut comme si, toutes les deux elles s'étaient comprise d'un regard.

 

Parce qu'elle portait les mêmes blessures l'une et l'autre, même si elles les avaient acquises dans d'autres circonstances…

 

Le silence était là, de nouveau, mais plus apaisant qu'autre chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, Éléonora finit par se décider à se lever. Elle devait partir. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

 

« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, mon amie devrait s'inquiéter si je n'y suis pas. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je devrais bientôt revenir. Normalement. »

 

Emma ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle hocha la tête malgré tout, avant de se recoucher.

 

Éléonora quitta la pièce, sa fille dans ses bras, toujours endormie.

 

_§§§§_

 

Johanne venait tout juste de revenir quand Éléonora franchit la porte de la chambre, et elle s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait un air rayonnant, encore plus que quand elle avait accouché.

 

Mais son côté protecteur reprit aussitôt le dessus, et elle fronça les sourcils,  inquiète.

 

« Dis-moi, jeune fille où étais tu ? Tu étais supposée rester au lit, comme pour par exemple… te reposer.

 

\- Crois-moi Johanne, la fatigue n'est pas un problème pour moi (surtout après toutes mes nuits blanches à Neverland. Ou les nuits remplies de cauchemars). J'avais besoin de marcher, de faire quelque chose.

 

\- Et ta fille va toujours bien ? »

 

Un sourire radieux illumina alors son visage, tandis qu'elle posait un regard tendre sur sa fille.

 

« Oui. D'ailleurs je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, murmura-t-elle. »

 

Ce qui se passa quelques secondes après. Une fois qu'elle eut nourri sa fille, Éléonora dut de nouveau subir les questions de son amie.

 

« Pour ce qui est de l'endroit, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Alors ? Éléonora poussa un faux soupir d'agacement.

 

\- Dans une autre chambre, je suis allée voir l'autre femme qui vient d'accoucher. »

 

Cet aveu ne fut pas forcément bien accueilli par Johanne :

 

« Celle qui est en prison ? C'est une voleuse et une criminelle. »

 

Même s'il n'y avait aucun jugement dans la voix de Johanne, cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de lui répondre sèchement :

 

« Tout comme moi je l'ai été, et comme je le serais encore si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu m'as sauvée Johanne, et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante. »

 

Le ton froid avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus ému, et  Johanne ne put qu'être en accord avec ça.

 

« Tu as raison. Comment… comment est-elle ?

 

\- Perdue. Et seule, comme moi. Elle a abandonné son enfant, parce qu'elle ne se sent pas la force d'être mère. Comme moi. Elle et moi, on est pareilles. Je pense qu'elle a juste été moins chanceuse que moi.

 

\- Et… vous avez discuté ?

 

\- Je l'ai en quelque sorte forcée, si on peut dire. Elle n'était pas très réceptive à mes approches.

 

\- T'as essayé de la draguer ou quoi ? Demanda avec humour Johanne, en dissimulant avec peine un éclat de rire.

 

\- Pas du tout, en fait je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Répondit l'autre. Malgré tout, c'est vrai qu'elle est assez mignonne, ajouta El en souriant. »

 

Tout cela était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien sûr, mais Éléonora se sentit touchée de savoir que son amie l'acceptait pour ce qu'elle était… ou ce qu'elle aurait pu être.

 

« Disons seulement qu'elle semble être quelqu'un de très fermé, et solitaire. On dirait  qu'elle ne laisse personne l'approcher, c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de la faire parler. Je pense que j'ai à moitié réussi.

 

\- Et autrement ?

 

\-  C'est quelqu'un avec qui j'aimerais beaucoup discuter à nouveau, je sens que c'est une personne avec qui je pourrais créer des liens. Seulement amicaux, d'accord Johanne ? Je t'interdis de faire une réflexion ou de tenter de me caser avec elle, » dit-elle à Johanne qui étouffait un fou rire, et en tentant de prendre un air menaçant.

 

Ce qui fut un échec total puisque Johanne éclata de rire à cette simple réplique, et El elle-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

« Et…. Tu comptes la revoir ? Osa demander Johanne une fois qu'elles se furent calmées. La jeune femme se raidit.

 

\- Je… ne sais pas, à vrai dire je n'y avais même pas réfléchi réellement. Cela me plairait, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

 

\- Et pourquoi pas ?  Elle sort dans deux mois, non ? Tu pourrais alors la voir de nouveau. Et vous pourriez peut-être devenir amies… voire plus, ajouta-t-elle avec une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce que ses mots voulaient signifier.

 

\- N'y pense même pas Johanne, tu m'entends ?  _N'y même pas_ ! »

 

Mais une nouvelle fois, les deux femmes repartirent dans un grand éclat de rire, qui finit par réveiller la petite Maïa.

 

_§§§§_

 

Éléonora avait fini par se décider, un peu anxieuse, à entrer dans la chambre d'Emma Swan. C'est là qu'elle remarqua que la jeune femme était attachée au lit par le biais de menottes. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se dit que si Johanne avait été là, elle aurait sûrement fait une réflexion par rapport à cela.

 

Elle tourna la tête pour chasser ces pensées, et remarqua autre chose, à savoir que la sécurité n'était pas très développée, puisqu'elle se trouvait seule. D'un autre côté, elle était attachée et sans pouvoir bouger. À moins que quelqu'un ne soit là pour la surveiller.

 

La jeune femme ne dormait pas, elle avait plutôt l'air d'être plongée dans une profonde réflexion, qu'Éléonora ne se gêna pas d'interrompre.

 

« Emma ? Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ? »

 

Cette familiarité avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ne lui était pas habituelle, mais elle se voyait tellement en Emma qu'elle sentait quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de s'attacher à elle, et de l'aider à dépasser tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre de mauvais.

 

L'envie de la protéger, même si elle savait probablement déjà se défendre toute seule ; oui, Emma Swan semblait forte.

 

Mais si tout cela n'était qu'une façade ?

_§§§§_

 

Emma la regarda avec un étonnement non feint, et lui répondit immédiatement avec sarcasme :

 

« Pas grand-chose. Je suis toujours une prisonnière, on ne peut donc pas dire que ma situation ait vraiment changé. »

 

Éléonora était habituée au sarcasme, à force, elle avait appris à le reconnaître chez les autres, mais aussi à le formuler par elle-même. Mais elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte ; de plus cela confirmait ce qu'elle pensait déjà. Il y avait bien  _quelque chose_ . 

 

Et elle découvrirait ce qu'on avait fait à Emma Swan. Autant commencer tout de suite :

 

« Est-ce que tu es une orpheline ? »

 

La question avait été posée sans avertissement ; c'était brutal mais nécessaire. C'était ce que Johanne avait fait pour que son amie se confie à elle ; tout c'était terminé dans les larmes, mais El avait pu avancer un peu après cela. Même si ses vieilles blessures ne s'étaient toujours pas refermées.

 

La réponse d'Emma confirma qu'elle avait raison. Le visage de la blonde se ferma.

 

« Oui… mes parents m'ont abandonnée quand j'étais bébé… sur une aire d'autoroute, cracha-t-elle avec douleur.

 

\- Moi aussi… avoua l'autre femme. »

 

Les yeux d'Emma se plongèrent dans les siens.  Toutes deux semblaient avoir conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un moment important.

 

« Ma mère… m'a laissée pour voguer sur les mers, et mon père… m'a abandonnée pour le pouvoir. Toi et moi on a peut-être rien à voir, mais en tout cas je sais ce que c'est que de vivre cela. »

 

Tout doucement, Emma serra la main d'Éléonora dans la sienne, et elles se turent. Sans doute leurs deux âmes blessées avaient-elles pu se trouver….

 

Elle se sourirent…

 

_§§§§_

 

Elles restèrent un temps ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rappelées à la réalité. Emma allait partir, et ce immédiatement.

 

« Éléonora… je vais devoir y aller. Il est l'heure pour moi de retourner… en prison. Pour encore deux mois.

 

\- Je sais. »

 

Elle se leva, prête à partir, mais, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, se saisit d'un crayon et d'un papier sur lequel elle nota quelque chose. Puis, elle le tendit à Emma.

 

« Mon numéro de téléphone, indiqua-t-elle. Comme ça, une fois que tu seras sorti, ou même avant si tu peux, tu pourras m'appeler. Si tu en as envie, du moins. »

 

Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, quand Emma la rappela. Celle-ci serrait le papier dans ses doigts, fortement.

 

« Éléonora ? Merci.

 

\- Oh, mais je t'en pris… A bientôt. J'espère. »

 

Et elle s'en alla, prête à aller retrouver sa fille qu'elle avait laissée avec Johanne.

 

_§§§§_

 

 

Une fois qu'Éléonora eut enfin récupéré, elle et Johanne purent enfin rentrer chez elles. Éléonora était soulagée ; elle n'en pouvait réellement plus de l'hôpital. Elle s'y ennuyait profondément, surtout depuis qu'Emma était partie.

 

Et la présence de Johanne n'y changeait rien. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Emma, qu'elle imaginait dans sa cellule, seule. Elle la plaignait, mais ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour elle.

 

Au bout de quelques jours, Johanne vint la sortir de sa mélancolie.

 

« Ce que tu veux, c'est la revoir, lui parler. Pas vrai ? »

 

C'était exactement cela.

 

« Mais je ne peux pas.

 

\- Je pense que si, répondit Johanne, les yeux brillant et en souriant.

 

\- Comment ? Demanda pleine d'espoir Éléonora, en relevant la tête brusquement.

 

\- Tu pourrais aller la voir un jour au parloir, et vous pourriez discuter toutes les deux, si elle y a droit, bien sûr. Je sais dans quelle prison elle est, c'est la prison pour femmes de Phénix. »

 

Éléonora n'y avait pas pensé, ne sachant naturellement pas vraiment ce qu'était un parloir, n'étant jamais allé en prison. Mais quand Johanne lui expliqua le terme et qu'elle comprit qu'elle pourrait revoir à nouveau Emma, elle sourit.

 

« Merci Johanne, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. »

 

Elle irait la voir d'ici peu, et elle lui montrerait qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas, comme d'autres avaient pu le faire auparavant.


	10. Compter pour quelqu'un.

A aucun moment la vie d'Emma Swan n'avait été facile. Dès sa naissance le destin avait été cruel avec elle, l'envoyant loin de ses parents, ceux-ci n'ayant probablement pas jugé bon de la garder avec eux.

 

Encore aujourd'hui elle se demandait pourquoi ces derniers n'avaient pas voulu d'elle, et, ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses questions malgré ses recherches, avait peu à peu décidé d'abandonner, et perdu complètement espoir à ce sujet.

 

Elle était seule, comme toujours, c'était même pire maintenant qu'elle avait abandonné son enfant. Sa première famille n'avait pas voulu d'elle, elle ne leur suffisait pas, il fallait qu'ils aient un enfant à _eux_. Emma ne leur en voulait pas, elle comprenait, mais le fait est que ce premier abandon lui avait fait terriblement mal à l'époque, et lui pesait encore aujourd'hui.

 

(S'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux premiers abandons, de ses parents et de ceux qui l'avaient adoptée, aurait-elle abandonné son enfant ?)

 

Elle était celle que personne ne voulait, que personne n'avait jamais, enfin… jusqu'à une certaine personne qu'elle voulait réellement oublier, une personne qui en plus de l'abandonner l'avait aussi trahie.

 

Non, ce n'était pas complètement vrai, il y en avait eu d'autres avant, mais c'était elle qui avait fuit alors. Un temps, elle avait pensée, naïvement, que peut-être elle pourrait avoir une famille, avec Ingrid.

 

Cela n'avait pas duré, cette dernière s'étant finalement révélée être complètement folle, croyant en la magie et d'autres choses invraisemblables. Si Emma Swan avait eu besoin de preuves que la magie n'existait pas, cela aurait pu être ce jour-là, où sa « mère » avait failli la faire mourir.

 

Sa peur avait été si grande qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais croire en toutes ces choses, pas si cela devait la faire tourner folle et devenir comme Ingrid.

 

Alors cette fois-là, oui, elle avait fui, à toutes jambes, mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait à sa place ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Et il y avait aussi eu Lily, Lily qu'elle avait aimée et qui s'était prétendue son amie, mais qui lui avait menti, qui l'avait trahie. Et qu'elle aussi avait fui, qu'elle avait trahie, en quelque sorte. Sa seule amie ; sauf si l'on exceptait l'Autre, celui qui l'avait laissée, qu'elle voulait oublier, sortir de son esprit pour toujours.

 

Un homme, qu'elle avait aimé un temps, dont elle pensait qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais qui n'avait fait que le prétendre, et ce pour mieux la trahir elle aussi, lui enfoncer un poignard dans le dos.

 

Abandonnée, encore une fois, reconnue comme une criminelle, alors qu'il était le coupable. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela…

 

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait saisie ce jour-là, quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle était enceinte ?

 

L'horreur, un peu. Savoir qu'elle attendait un enfant de ce salopard qui l'avait balancée dans cet endroit, sans absolument aucun remords.

 

La détresse aussi, tout comme la peur, parce qu'elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir cet enfant, qu'elle ne saurait pas l'élever. Elle était solitaire, et la seule personne avec qui elle aurait voulu s'occuper de ce gosse venait de briser sa confiance.

 

Il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle fasse de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un, et, peu à peu, insensiblement, un mur était en train de se construire autour d'Emma Swan, la princesse envoyée dans un monde sans magie, et qui n'avait connu presque que la souffrance, et la solitude.

 

Elle ne pouvait pas être mère, elle s'en rendit très vite compte. Parce qu'elle n'en était pas capable, sur le plan financier, elle ne pourrait déjà sûrement pas s'assumer elle-même à sa sortie de prison, alors un bébé !

 

Sans compter le fait qu'elle ne saurait pas, comment pourrait-elle être mère, alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu ? Ingrid ne comptait pas, celle-ci s'était plus considérée comme sa sœur. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était en train de répéter le même schéma que ses parents, qu'elle faisait exactement comme eux.

 

Qu'elle devenait comme eux.

 

(Il fallait que son enfant ait toutes ses chances, c'est pour ça qu'elle décida qu'elle devait faire passer son bonheur à lui avant son bonheur à elle. Parce qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'élever cet enfant, mais elle ne le _pouvait_ pas.)

 

Elle n'avait rien d'une héroïne, elle n'était personne, et tout ce qu'elle espérait désormais, c'était que son fils (apparemment c'était un garçon) puisse trouver une bonne famille.

 

Qu'il ne devienne pas comme elle, qu'il ne finisse pas dans le système, et surtout, qu'il soit _heureux_.

 

C'était ça qui importait, plus que tout le reste.

 

_§§§§_

 

Emma Swan avait dix-huit ans, mais intérieurement, elle se sentait beaucoup plus âgée que cela. Ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu y était probablement pour beaucoup, et malgré son jeune âge, la jeune femme se sentait incroyablement fatiguée.

 

L'accouchement avait été horrible, réellement. Parce que rien ne l'avait vraiment préparée à la douleur qui la submergea à ce moment-là. Elle eut l'impression que cela dura des heures, et en fait ce fut probablement le cas.

 

Cette douleur, elle ne l'oublia pas, c'est certain, même si un autre type de souffrance se rajouta à celle endurée par son corps, à savoir celle d'abandonner son enfant. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire autrement, mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

 

Ce qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire, c'est serrer son enfant dans ses bras, juste une seule fois, mais elle n'en fit rien, refusant de le porter, sachant que si elle le faisait, elle serait ensuite incapable de s'en séparer, malgré sa décision et toute sa bonne volonté.

 

Et ça lui déchirait le cœur.

 

Emma était toujours allongée dans son lit après l'accouchement, épuisée, et les mains pour l'instant détachées, avec en revanche les pieds toujours menottés au lit. Elle se trouvait seule depuis un certain temps, et elle pleurait continuellement depuis que son bébé lui avait été enlevé.

 

Enfin, plutôt depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé.

 

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle mit autant de temps avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule, parce que oui, une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait tout juste d'entrer dans sa chambre, et ce n'était ni une infirmière, ni un médecin, ni même la police.

 

Quand elle s'aperçut de cela, Emma sursauta, extrêmement surprise. Une jeune fille, d'environ son âge, venait tout juste de prendre place sur une chaise proche de son lit à elle, et l'autre fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

 

Qui elle était, Emma n'aurait pas su le dire, en fait, elle n'avait même pas envie de le savoir.elle remarqua alors que l'autre jeune fille portait dans ses bras un bébé.

 

« Probablement son frère ou sa sœur », se dit-elle distraitement.

 

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'elle allait bientôt partir de toute façon, et la laisser, comme tout les autres avant elle. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui se passa, parce qu'Éléonora resta assise, sans bouger, et mit un certain temps avant de la regarder.

 

Immédiatement, Emma lança la conversation, tentant d'être le plus hostile possible :

 

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? »

 

L'autre parut très surprise de son agressivité, mais ne dit tout d'abord rien, ce qui permit à Emma de l'examiner plus attentivement.

 

Dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Pas plus. Comme elle en fait.

 

(A la différence que cette fille semblait beaucoup moins perdue et brisée qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'après une éternité passée à Neverland, Éléonora avait fini par apprendre à bien dissimuler. Contrairement à elle.)

 

Juste une enfant, en somme, ce qu'elle-même n'était plus depuis longtemps, ce qu'elle n'avait en fait peut-être jamais eu le temps d'être.

 

(Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se lamenter sur elle-même, à force ça devenait pathétique. En même temps, elle avait des raisons de se plaindre.)

 

La tristesse l'envahit enfin alors qu'elle voyait le calme et l'impression de plénitude qui se dégageaient d'Éléonora.

 

Mais un léger sentiment de colère, ainsi qu'un peu de jalousie vint se mêler à tout cela, et l'espace d'un instant elle se dit qu'elle aurait voulu plus que tout pouvoir prendre son fils dans ses bras.

 

Sauf qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, et que ce dernier n'était plus son fils, ne le serait plus jamais, et qu'elle avait accepté cela, malgré le fait qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire autrement.

 

Au bout d'un moment, et alors qu'Emma allait lui demander de partir, El tendit finalement sa main à Emma, dans le but que celle-ci la serre, et qu'elles fassent enfin connaissance. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'interpréta.

 

Intérieurement, Emma leva les yeux au ciel, puis se décida enfin à serrer la main d'Éléonora dans la sienne. Semblant comme soulagée, cette dernière brisa alors le silence :

 

« Je m'appelle Éléonora Cassidy. Et vous ? »

 

Presque malgré elle, Emma répondit :

 

« Emma, Emma Swan. »

 

La surprise l'envahit soudainement quand elle vit que l'intruse s'était décidée à se placer au bord de son lit, sans lui demander la permission.

 

Un nouveau silence apparut, provoqué en partie par Emma, éberluée par l'attitude de l'autre femme, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Que faisait-elle ici ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était qu'elle parte.

 

« Pourriez-vous me laisser, je vous pris ? »

 

Elle avait beau avoir cessé de pleurer depuis l'arrivée d'Éléonora, elle savait que malgré tout ses yeux devaient porter les marques de ses pleurs, et sa voix trembla d'ailleurs légèrement.

 

Elle voulait être seule, qu'on la laisse avec sa culpabilité, était-ce trop demander ?

 

Apparemment oui.

 

« Tu pourrais aussi me laisser rester avec toi, fit l'autre avec insolence, ne se laissant pas avoir par sa froideur, et semblant vouloir refuser de partir.

 

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? »

 

Puis elle tenta désespérément de la faire sortir, en lui indiquant par où aller, sans que la jeune femme ne s'en soucie.

 

« Hé bien… tant pis ! Je reste ! »

 

Le visage d'Emma arbora alors un air de grande et profonde lassitude. Puis elle tenta de se faire au fait que cette personne importune ne partirait pas. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre que cela arrive, en fait.

 

« C'est ta réponse ? Demanda-t-elle malgré tout, avec un très faible espoir.

 

\- Je n'en ai pas d'autre, désolée. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

 

\- Oui. »

 

Les larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau, et elle se frotta les yeux pour que cela n'arrive pas encore. L'enfant en question était magnifique, du moins autant que pouvait l'être un bébé de seulement quelques heures, et en la voyant endormie, Emma ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mieux malgré toute sa peine.

 

Poussée par la curiosité, elle demanda :

 

« C'est ta sœur ? »

 

La réponse la stupéfia plus qu'autre chose.

 

« Non, fit El, un instinct protecteur parfaitement visible alors qu'elle enlaçait l'enfant. C'est ma fille. »

 

Et peut-être est-ce là qu'Emma commença à considérer la jeune femme autrement que comme une parasite, et qu'elle la vit comme ce qu'elle était réellement : quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, et qui possédait en partie la même histoire qu'elle.

 

« Ta fille ?

 

\- Oui… Et toi ? »

 

Emma ne parvint tout d'abord pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander cela ? Pendant un temps, elle envisagea même de ne rien dire, mais, touchée par ce qui semblait être de la sollicitude de la part de l'autre, elle se décida à le dire quant même.

 

« Je… préfère ne pas en parler. Je l'ai…. Abandonné. J'ai abandonné mon fils.

 

\- Mais… pourquoi ? »

 

La douleur était toujours là pour Emma, et elle faillit encore une fois ne pas parler de la raison, sans compter le fait que le demande d'Éléonora était très indélicate. Elle osa malgré tout.

 

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas être mère… »

 

Persuadée que l'autre ne pourrait pas accepter cela comme explication, elle se prépara intérieurement à d'autres questions sur le pourquoi de sa décision. Questions qui ne vinrent jamais. À la place…

 

« Je comprends. »

 

C'était quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait, et elle sentit une sorte de connexion avec l'autre mère, presque comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais pour une fois, elle avait envie de se lier avec quelqu'un.

 

(L'Autre ne comptait pas, parce qu'au début du moins elle avait tout fait pour le sortir de sa vie.)

 

Étonnement, Emma se sentit alors un peu plus calme, même si la douleur et la jalousie étaient toujours présents, mais moins fortement qu'avant.

 

« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, mon amie devrait s'inquiéter si je n'y suis pas. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je devrais bientôt revenir. Normalement. »

 

Emma n'y crut pas une seule seconde, pas parce que ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, mais seulement parce qu'à la fin, c'était toujours elle qui se retrouvait seule.

 

Cela s'était déjà produit avant, cela serait encore le cas ce jour-là.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle dut attendre plusieurs heures (deux ou trois au moins) avant que la jeune femme ne revienne la voir une nouvelle fois. Entre temps on l'avait rattachée au lit, et ses mouvements étaient désormais beaucoup plus contraints qu'avant. On l'informa également qu'elle repartirait bientôt dans la prison pour femmes de Phoenix.

 

Emma hocha la tête, sans réellement en tenir compte, attendant le retour de son « amie », sans vraiment y croire cependant.

 

Elle réfléchissait, sans savoir vraiment ce qui lui arriverait après ;  après sa sortie de prison. Aucune idée sur comment s'en sortir ne lui venait à l'esprit, et ce qui le faisait le plus peur était de r e produire les mêmes erreurs une fois dehors.

 

Et  le plus vraisemblable, c'est qu'elle le ferait, sauf s'il y avait quelqu'un qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever de sa chute.

 

(Mais même si quelqu'un le faisait, accepterait-elle l'aide qu'on lui offrirait ?)

 

Encore une fois elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence d'El, avant que celle-ci ne se manifeste à elle par la parole.

 

« Emma ? Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ? »

 

L'ironie lui sembla aussitôt être la meilleure réponse entre toutes celles possibles.

 

« Pas grand-chose. Je suis toujours une prisonnière, on ne peut donc pas dire que ma situation ait vraiment changé. »

 

Elle savait très bien que cette réponse sèche ne rendait pas justice à Éléonora, qui tentait seulement de nouer un lien avec elle, sans doute plus par ennui que pour une autre réelle raison. Mais encore une fois, bien que persuadée que l'autre la laisserait enfin, elle découvrit qu'elle ne connaissait définitivement pas cette jeune fille.

 

Parce qu'elle ne le fit pas. Et sa prochaine question fut une véritable attaque.

 

« Est-ce que tu es une orpheline ? »

 

Emma était habituée à ce qu'on soit sans absolument aucun tact avec elle, et qu'on lui dise les choses franchement.

 

(C'était ce qui lui avait d'abord plu chez l'Autre.)

 

Alors oui, même si la question était surprenante, et se demandant comment elle savait cela, elle répondit malgré tout.

 

« Oui… mes parents m'ont abandonnée quand j'étais bébé… sur une aire d'autoroute. »

 

Son ton était amer, et froid, et elle n'attendait absolument rien de l'autre femme.

 

« Moi aussi… Ma mère… m'a laissée pour voguer sur les mers, et mon père… m'a abandonnée pour le pouvoir. Toi et moi on a peut-être rien à voir, mais en tout cas je sais ce que c'est que de vivre cela. »

 

Cette fois-ci, étonnamment, Emma s'y attendait, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Elles étaient semblables, l'une et l'autre, et cet aveu ne venait que de le confirmer. À cet instant, c'est la main de la prisonnière qui vint chercher celle d'Éléonora, et elle lui sourit.

 

Peut-être n'était-elle plus vraiment seule maintenant ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce fut Emma qui finalement termina leur conversation, avec regret.

 

« Éléonora… je vais devoir y aller. Il est l'heure pour moi de retourner… en prison. Pour encore deux mois.

 

\- Je sais. »

 

Quant bien même tout cela n'ait au final même pas duré une heure, Emma se sentait triste. Elle avait désespérément besoin de s'attacher à quelqu'un, surtout après cette solitude vécue en prison et l'abandon qu'elle venait de commettre.

 

Sans pouvoir rien faire, elle vit Éléonora se lever, pour partir, et la quitter. Non pas que quelques minutes d’interaction aient suffis pour qu'elle se sente proche d'elle, mais le fait qu'elles avaient partagé _quelque chose_.

 

Une forte connexion, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti auparavant, seulement trois fois, en fait, avec des personnes qui l'avaient trahie et qu'elle avait cru pouvoir appeler sa famille.

 

( _Lily. Ingrid. Et Jack, qui l'avait envoyée ici._ )

 

Soudain, quelque chose changea, et El lui tendit alors un papier sur lequel était inscrit quelque chose.

 

«  Mon numéro de téléphone. Comme ça, une fois que tu seras sorti, ou même avant si tu peux, tu pourras m'appeler. Si tu en as envie, du moins. »

 

Fortement sans aucune raison apparente, la voleuse serra le papier dans sa main gauche, et ne put s'empêcher de rappeler sa nouvelle amie.

 

« Éléonora ? Merci.

 

\- Oh, mais je t'en pris… A bientôt. J'espère. »

 

Quand elle sortit, Emma sentit quelque chose de nouveau l'envahir, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois.

 

De l'espoir.

 

Peut-être était-il vain, mais une partie d'elle voulait y croire, pour une fois.

 

_§§§§_

 

Bien évidemment, cet espoir s'évanouit bien vite, comme tout le reste. Personne ne viendrait pour elle, c'était une certitude. À la prison, les choses ne se passaient pas très bien.

 

Pas bien du tout, en fait.

 

Non, en réalité ça avait été horrible.

 

Déjà avant son accouchement, les autres prisonnières n'étaient pas vraiment tendres avec elle, et ce malgré son état. Ou peut-être justement à cause de ça. Elle ne les aimait pas, et ces dernières non plus. De ce fait, quand elle revint dans la prison, certaines d'entre elles la prirent pour cible.

 

Même en tentant de les éviter, Emma ne put pas échapper à la confrontation qui suivit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la laisse seule, souhait qui ne fut pas entendu.

 

« Hey Swan, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que t'as abandonné ton gosse ? »

 

La nouvelle mère fusilla son interlocutrice du regard.

 

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Sally.

 

\- Je crois que si.

 

\- Absolument pas. Et comment tu le sais ?

 

\- Tout se sait ici. Le fait que ton corps soit un peu différent désormais nous a beaucoup aidé, la railla l'autre prisonnière.

 

\- Et donc toi et les autres avez tout de suite sauté à la conclusion que j'avais _forcément_ abandonné mon enfant.

 

\- C'est ce qui se dit en tout cas, ironisa Sally.

 

\- Il s'agit de ma vie, d'accord ? Je te le répète donc, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

 

\- Est-ce vrai ou faux au moins ? »

 

La jeune femme ne voulait pas en parler, surtout pas à cette vipère, et c'est là qu'elle déclencha sa première bagarre (et aussi la dernière) dans la prison, se jetant sur Sally pour la faire taire.

 

L'autre femme se défendit, bien évidemment, et très vite on les sépara l'une de l'autre, sans qu'elles se soient réellement battues. Sally arborant malgré tout un sourire sardonique, ravie d'avoir fait sortir l'autre femme de ses gongs.

 

« Ce n'est pas fini Swan, tu m'entends ? Toi et moi on en a pas fini. »

 

Emma fut alors aussitôt ramenée dans sa cellule, en rage d'avoir été si vite mise à jour… Sans compter l'attitude de cette autre garce qui prenait plaisir à la manipuler et à lui faire du mal. Pourquoi elle n'en savait rien, mais apparemment, l'autre prisonnière aimait la tourmenter.

 

C'était le cas depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, et une fois qu'elle fut seule, elle dut se retenir de hurler ou de frapper les murs à l'aide de ses poings. Emma prit une profonde respiration, et eut beaucoup de mal pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Le fait d'avoir abandonné son enfant n'avait pas été une décision faite de gaîté de cœur, de ce fait, qu'on lui en parle de cette manière lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

 

Ce qui venait de se passer soulignait encore plus le fait qu'elle était seule, sans personne à ses côtés.

 

Personne sur qui compter, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était revenue, toujours fatiguée, et on lui rappelait déjà son acte. Elle aurait presque voulu pouvoir oublier.

 

Les jours passèrent, sans que personne ne vienne et ne la recontacte, ce qui était logique, parce qu'elle n'avait personne encore une fois à qui parler.

 

Sauf Éléonora.

 

Mais la jeune fille ne l'avait pas recontactée, ce qui avait un sens, Emma n'avait pas de téléphone à sa disposition. Seule et donc sans personne à qui se confier, elle commençait peu à peu à désespérer, attendant de pouvoir sortir enfin de cet endroit maudit.

 

Elle était soulagée malgré tout d'avoir laissé son enfant, malgré tout, malgré sa souffrance, parce que c'était pour le mieux. Il méritait mieux que ça, mieux qu'elle, mieux que ce qu'elle-même avait vécu.

 

Emma espérait juste que tout se passerait bien pour lui.

 

En réalité, elle n'était pas _complètement_ seule, elle n'avait aucun contact avec les détenues, mais parfois pouvait en avoir avec les gardiennes. Emma n'avait aucune réelle amitié avec aucune d'entre elles, mais leur parlait parfois, surtout en ce qui concernait l'après-prison.

 

« Dis-moi Swan, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ?

 

\- Je n'en ais aucune idée, avoua la jeune femme. »

 

Sandra regarda la prisonnière avec inquiétude. Elle était une des rares qui parvenait à discuter avec la prisonnière, celle-ci se fermant la plupart du temps au dialogue, même si certaines des autres gardiennes parvenaient parfois à lui arracher quelques mots.

 

« Tu vas t'en sortir une fois dehors ? Il te reste deux mois tu sais. »

 

Sandra était clairement une exception dans cette prison, et si Emma n'avait pas été si perdue et brisée, peut-être aurait-elle accepté son aide. Quoi que, celle-ci ne lui proposait pas réellement d'aide, elle voulait seulement lui parler. La comprendre, savoir si ça irait une fois qu'elle serait partie.

 

Mais malgré tout ses efforts, la gardienne était face à un mur, qu'Emma avait commencé à bâtir depuis environ neuf mois, depuis la trahison du père de son enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas la comprendre, en fait c'était aussi pour cela que la prisonnière ne se confiait pas à elle.

 

« Je ne sais pas, répéta obstinément la jeune femme. »

 

Sandra soupira.

 

« Emma, tu sais… tu as besoin d'aide. Réellement. Pour la réinsertion, et tout le reste. Si tu ne le fais pas, quand tu sortiras… ça ne se passera pas bien, et tu le sais.

 

\- Je sais. »

 

Mais ça ne changeait rien au problème.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que la vie d'Emma Swan changea réellement, même si celle-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte sur le moment. Quelque chose d'important et de différent allait changer dans sa vie, pour une fois les choses allaient vraiment évoluer.

 

En bien pour une fois, chose à laquelle elle n'était absolument pas habituée.

 

C'était un jour ordinaire quand cela arriva, un mauvais jour, sombre et triste, pendant lequel Sally la provoqua à nouveau, bien que cette fois-ci, elle n'en tienne pas compte. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'en souffrir, bien sûr, et quand on lui annonça que quelqu'un voulait la voir, elle ne fut pas sûr que ce serait une bonne chose.

 

« Swan ? lui dit une des gardiennes, qui n'était malheureusement pas Sandra. Parloir. Quelqu'un veut te parler.

 

\- Qui ? Demanda Emma, inquiète.

 

\- Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais vu, une personne assez jeune apparemment.

 

\- Cette personne a tenu à me voir, moi ?

 

\- Exacte, moi aussi ça m'a surprise, mais bon… Tu devrais y aller.

 

\- D'accord. »

 

Emma était très perplexe. Quelque de bizarre se préparait, et imperceptiblement, elle se mit à trembler. Tout ceci n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle, elle en était sûre. À chaque fois, ça avait été le cas, toutes les expériences qu'elle avait eu le lui avait prouvé.

 

Pendant un moment, elle imagina que c'était l'Autre qui était là, pour une raison inconnue, ou pour la faire souffrir. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens, bien sûr, mais ça aurait pu arriver, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

 

Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle vit de l'autre côté de la vitre.


	11. Un début d'amitié.

Quand elle vit qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, Emma ressentit plusieurs choses. D'abord du soulagement, en voyant que ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle pensait voir ici. Mais aussi de la surprise, qu'est-ce qu'Éléonora faisait là ?

 

Elle se remémora alors la promesse que l'autre lui avait faite, à savoir qu'elle la recontacterait un jour. Emma ne pensait juste pas qu'elle le ferait vraiment. La jeune prisonnière n'avait jamais vraiment eu de la chance quand elle avait cru dans les autres.

 

Emma lança un regard surpris et malgré tout serein à l'autre jeune femme, découvrant quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention quand elle avait vu celle-ci pour la première fois.

 

Éléonora Cassidy était belle. Elle l'était réellement, tout autant qu'elle, et n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite gamine sauvée par les Darling, en fait elle n'avait maintenant que peu à voir avec celle qui avait fui Neverland. Elle avait grandi depuis, et même en seulement neuf mois (depuis son arrivée dans ce monde en fait) son corps et son visage avaient encore changé, et elle avait vraiment l'air d'une adulte désormais.

 

Elle était assez grande, des cheveux longs et noirs, et des yeux sombres également, étant donc un peu différente par rapport à avant. Son visage avait également changé.

 

Même Johanne avait été surprise de cela, contrairement à El elle-même, qui avait eu l'impression que son corps compensait en quelque sorte le fait de ne pas avoir évolué pendant autant de temps. N'importe qui de son ancienne vie, que ce soit son père ou un des pirates qui l'auraient revue n'aurait à aucun moment pu la reconnaître.

 

Cela convenait parfaitement à Éléonora, satisfaite d'avoir abandonné son ancienne apparence, en plus de son nom d'autrefois. Elle tentait même de se persuader qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle était alors.

 

Même si en réalité ce n'était en aucun cas vrai. Emma la regardait toujours, sans rien dire, encore interloquée par la présence même de celle qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir. Une nouvelle fois, El prit l'initiative, et brisa le silence :

 

« Salut Emma, je suis contente de te revoir. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, disons que c'était pour… garder la surprise. »

 

La jeune femme était profondément ravie de revoir la prisonnière, et les quelques jours loin d'elle lui avaient permis de réfléchir un temps. Emma semblait être comme elle par plusieurs aspects, mais au final elle lui paraissait avoir été plus blessée qu'elle.

 

En effet, d'après ce qu'elle savait de sa vie, Emma n'avait jamais connu ses parents, et contrairement à elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient laissée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Éléonora, qui avait conscience des raisons de ses parents. Et si elle n'était pas parvenue à soigner toutes ses blessures relatives à cela, au moins n'avait-elle aucune question vis-à-vis de cela.

 

Emma hocha la tête face à sa réponse, restant pensive et silencieuse, ce qu'Éléonora ne comprit pas.

 

Quand Éléonora avait vu Emma pour la première fois, celle-ci… n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle était minée par un certain nombre de choses, son abandon par ses parents qui refaisait surface et qu'elle mettait en parallèle avec sa propre situation. La trahison qu'elle avait subie quelques mois plus tôt et qui l'avait conduite dans cet endroit, sans parler de ce qu'elle-même avait été obligée de faire peu de temps avant sa rencontre avec l'autre mère.

 

De ce fait, elle avait alors été extrêmement vulnérable, contrairement à ce qu'elle était d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas complètement repoussé celle-ci, alors qu'en temps normal, elle l'aurait probablement fait, presque par réflexe.

 

La jeune femme était alors au plus bas, ne sachant pas que faire, et donc entièrement perdue et brisée, et elle s'était reconnue en Éléonora, tout comme elle avait déjà pu se reconnaître en d'autres personnes avant cela. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était un peu liée avec elle.

 

Sauf que toutes ses anciennes expériences passées lui avaient démontré combien il était illusoire pour elle de tenter de se lier avec d'autres personnes, parce que cela se terminait toujours par un échec.

 

Depuis son retour à la prison, c'était à cela qu'elle réfléchissait, et, loin de l'autre jeune femme, les barrières qu'elle avaient construites autour d'elle avaient déjà commencé à se reformer. Sans qu'El puisse faire quelque chose pour stopper cela.

 

« Oh ? Hé bien… je suis ravie de te revoir Éléonora… fit-elle avec un sourire qui n'était presque pas forcé. Le sourire de l'ancienne Lost Girl disparut alors.

 

\- J'ai un doute sur ça… Pourtant je te l'avais dit que je reviendrais te voir, ou tout du moins que j'essayerais de te contacter. Ça ne te plaît pas que je sois là ? »

 

Une fois encore, le regard d'Emma se posa plus longuement sur Éléonora, et elle esquissa un faible sourire. Cela ne lui suffit pas pour la convaincre de la sincérité de son « amie », mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait l'air vraiment sincère, qu'elle voulait vraiment être là.

 

Et au moins, elle ne l'avait pas encore trahie.

 

Ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, à son avis.

 

_§§§§_

 

Au bout d'un moment, alors que la conversation entre elles deux était… inexistante, la visiteuse finit par se dire qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir ici, qu'Emma ne voulait pas d'elle comme amie puis elle se ressaisit.

 

Cela n'avait pas de sens, si cela avait été le cas, l'autre aurait repoussé de façon franche sa proposition d'amitié, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Tout d'abord, El ne parvint pas à la comprendre, avant de rapporter cela à sa propre situation, et à son attitude à Neverland, avec les pirates.

 

(Lors de son premier séjour, bien sûr.)

 

Elle les avait tous repoussés au début, parce qu'elle se refusait de faire confiance à nouveau, après ce que son père avait fait, et son passage chez les Darling qui ne lui avait pas apporté que des bonnes choses. Ce n'est qu'avec le temps qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à gagner sa confiance, ainsi que son affection.

 

C'est ce qu'elle devait faire avec Emma, et apparemment, ce serait plus difficile avec elle, plus que ce n'avait dû l'être pour les pirates.

 

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, pas vrai ?

 

\- De quoi tu parles ?

 

\- Ce que je veux dire Emma, c'est que je suis ici pour qu'on parle, qu'on discute toi et moi. De quoi, je ne sais pas, mais ce jour-là à l'hôpital j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait devenir amies un jour. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ?

 

\- Si.

 

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas ?

 

\- Parce que je refuse que l'histoire se répète, siffla-t-elle. »

 

La voix d'Emma ne s'était pas élevée, au contraire elle était restée (à la surface du moins) d'un calme olympien, sans qu'on puisse dire que quelque chose dans son ton ait changé. À moins d'être très attentif, tout comme Éléonora, qui comprit que quelque chose clochait.

 

« Tu ne veux pas que je te trahisse, c'est ça ? Un air de surprise apparut sur le visage d'Emma.

 

\- Comment tu fais pour me connaître aussi bien ?

 

\- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait. Cela peut te surprendre que je te comprenne aussi facilement, mais il y a une raison à cela. Tu ne veux que l'on te fasse du mal, crois-moi, j'en ai autant envie que toi. C'est-à-dire pas du tout.

 

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

 

\- Pour t'aider, pour faire ce que personne n'a jamais fait avec toi de façon sincère.

 

\- A savoir ?

 

\- T'aider à te reconstruire. »

 

Emma eut presque envie d'y croire. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose en elle qui lui disait que cela ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge. Même si son don lui disait le contraire, le fait que l'autre soit sincère ne suffisait absolument pas.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te faire confiance ?

 

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire… Je t'offre juste mon amitié Emma, à toi de voir si tu l'acceptes ou non. Tout dépend de toi. »

 

On indiqua alors à Éléonora qu'elle devait partir, que leur temps était écoulé. Elle grimaça, puis adressa un sourire d'excuse à Emma :

 

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir rester plus de temps, mais je dois y aller. Maintenant c'est moi qui doit partir, ironisa-t-elle, faisant référence au départ d'Emma à l'hôpital. À toi de réfléchir maintenant, je reviendrais te voir.

 

\- Et si je refuse ? El haussa les épaules

 

\- Ne t'en fais pas Emma, je ne vais pas te harceler, si jamais tu ne veux plus me voir, hé bien… ton souhait sera exaucé. Mais avant cela je ferais tout pour te montrer les avantages qu'il y a à être amie avec moi.

 

\- Et les inconvénients ? La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

 

\- Il n'y en a pas. En tout cas, pas ceux que tu redoutes le plus. Oh, et Emma ? Je te fais une promesse, fit-elle alors qu'elle allait partir, je te fais le serment de ne pas te trahir, ou de te faire du mal intentionnellement. »

 

Et elle s'en alla, tandis qu'Emma devait rester ici, sans pouvoir rien faire.

 

Elle aurait voulu la croire quand elle disait cela, elle aurait réellement voulu pouvoir faire ça…

 

_§§§§_

 

Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau dans la cour, Emma reçut plus ou moins ce à quoi elle s'attendait : à savoir des réflexions sur la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir, et sur la personne avec qui elle avait parlé. Sally fut la première à commencer :

 

« Tiens Swan, je savais pas que tu… parlais à des gens autres que nous.

 

\- C'est vrai ça, renchérit une autre. C'est ta petite amie ou quoi ? »

 

La voleuse les fusilla du regard et leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant. Elles n'étaient réellement pas subtiles, et ne semblaient apparemment même pas s'en rendre compte. Ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant c'était réussir à prendre son mal en patience, et attendre.

 

Et cela n'avait rien de facile.

 

Elle tenta de ne pas prendre en compte leurs remarques, mais malgré tout elle ne put s'empêcher de leur clouer le bec.

 

« Pourquoi ? Et puis même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? Vous êtes jalouse en fait ? »

 

Cela aurait presque pu être vrai, et ça aurait pu intéresser Emma d'avoir une histoire avec elle, si elle n'avait pas autant souffert quelques mois plus tôt. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas ce que l'autre voulait, alors elle ne tenterait rien.

 

(Et puis de toute façon, sa courte histoire avec Lily avait été beaucoup trop douloureuse pour qu'elle retente quelque chose.)

 

Mais même si cela n'avait rien de véridique, voir le visage de ces deux garces se tordre sous la surprise lui fit malgré tout beaucoup de bien.

 

Cette fois-ci aucune bagarre ne fut déclenchée, parce que Sandra s'assura qu'Emma retourne rapidement dans sa cellule, et la laissa alors seule.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Éléonora revint pour la voir, avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Elle était seule, comme l'autre. À cet instant, c'est Emma qui décida de commencer la conversation.

 

« Bonjour. »

 

Bon… elle ne dit d'abord pas grand-chose, mais enchaîna ensuite.

 

« Comment… comment vas-tu ?

 

\- Bien… je suppose. Si on veut du moins…

 

\- C’est-à-dire  ?

 

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai… pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. C'est en partie pour cela que je n'ai pas pu revenir plus tôt. Une certaine personne m'a empêché de dormir en fait.

 

\- Maïa ?

 

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre pensais-tu que cela pouvait être ?

 

\- Oh, je ne sais pas… Son père, peut-être ? »

 

C'était supposé être une blague, quelque chose de drôle et de léger afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Cela ne fit que l'effet contraire, et Éléonora se raidit aussitôt, mal à l'aise, ce que réalisa à l'instant Emma.

 

« Attends une seconde… où est son père ?

 

\- C'est une histoire compliquée, je… je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. »

 

Parce qu'en effet, à ce sujet-là, aucune des deux ne s'étaient confiées, l'une passant sous silence le fait que le père de son enfant soit la raison de sa présence ici. L'autre ne lui disant pas sa fille était issue d'une relation d'une seule nuit.

 

Les deux jeunes femmes réfléchissaient, chacune repensant à ce qu'elles avaient toutes deux perdus avant leur rencontre. Étonnamment, Emma relança le sujet, en reposant une question.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé exactement ? »

 

El faillit ne pas répondre ; mais de toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'elle aussi en parle un jour, de son histoire, pas vrai ? Et puis si elle voulait qu’Emma lui fasse confiance, c'était le meilleur moyen.

 

« Il m'a trahie. C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais c'est plus ou moins ça en fait. Il… ne m'aimait pas apparemment. Je…

 

\- Ça te fait toujours mal, je me trompe ? Demanda Emma, comprenant la souffrance d'El qui était toujours présente.

 

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point… »

 

Sans compter le fait qu'Emma ignorait tout de sa vie et de son histoire, le fait que ce chagrin d'amour (si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça) était en elle depuis très, très longtemps. Plus qu'elle en tout cas.

 

Paradoxalement, ce temps n'avait pas permis de guérir ses blessures, et elle savait qu'une partie d'elle aimerait toujours Killian Jones. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était son premier amour, et malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, ce serait toujours le cas.

 

Et il lui avait de tout façon permis d'avoir cette merveilleuse petite fille avec elle, donc cette histoire ne lui avait pas apporté que de mauvaises choses. Mais le temps avait malgré tout permis de faire en sorte qu'elle souffre un peu moins, et donc elle pouvait déjà en parler à d'autres.

 

Ce qu'elle avait fait avec Johanne, en partie, et qu'elle faisait actuellement avec Emma. Sauf que celle-ci n'avait pas eu le temps pour se reconstruire après cela. Et si personne ne l'aidait, cela ne serait peut-être jamais le cas.

 

Ainsi, quand El tenta de questionner son amie cela… ne se passa bien. Dans le sens où la jeune femme resta muette à ce sujet.

 

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu sois ici ? Ça, et ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital l'autre jour.

 

\- Je ne suis pas prête Éléonora, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

 

\- Tu ne me fais pas complètement confiance ?

 

\- Cela n'a rien n'a voir ! Commença par protester Emma. Avant de se rendre compte qu'en fait… c'était exactement ça. Ou peut-être que si, rajouta-t-elle. L'autre sourit.

 

\- Ne t'en fait pas Emma, je… comprends.

 

\- Comment tu fais pour faire ça ?

 

\- Que veux tu dire ?

 

\- Être aussi… compréhensive. Ne pas trop m'en demander.

 

\- Parce que toi et moi on et pareils, osa enfin déclarer Éléonora. On a la même histoire, on est toutes les deux des orphelines, en quelque sorte. C'est pour ça que je suis prête à attendre que tu me fasses vraiment confiance.

 

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi mais avec ce que j'ai vécu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

 

\- Nous avons toutes les deux des histoires compliquées… Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus je ne suis pas totalement résolue à en parler. »

 

Tout cela n'avait pas permis de les faire avancer, mais au moins, tout était clair entre elles.

 

C'était déjà ça…

 

_§§§§_

 

Un certain nombre de semaines plus tard, Éléonora revint encore à la prison, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne vit pas Emma tout de suite. En fait, elle passa par une des gardiennes qu'elle ne connaissait pas (non pas qu'elle en connaisse beaucoup). Il s'agissait de Sandra, celle qui s'était le plus attachée à Emma.

 

Et qui avait été envoyée à Éléonora par la prisonnière elle-même,  afin que celle-ci parle avec elle pour connaître ses intentions, dans le cas où cette dernière n'a ura it pas été sincère. Ce dont Emma  n' était  pas  sûre.

 

Elle  voulait vraiment croire en elle, mais à cause de son passé assez… troublé, elle n'en avait plus la force, ni le courage, et préférait donc se fier au point de vue d'une personne extérieure, à savoir Sandra.  Celle-ci, d'après ce qu'Emma lui avait dit, se méfiait un peu de l'inconnue, ne sachant pas réellement comment elle allait faire pour lui parler sans que cela paraisse suspect.

 

Mais en réalité tout se passa normalement, parce que  Éléonora se trouva étonnement sociable face à Sandra, celle-ci se décidant finalement à commencer la conversation, profitant du peu de temps qu'elles avaient avant l'arrivée d'Emma.

 

«  Bonjour à vous, qui êtes-vous venus voir ici ?

 

\- Emma Swan, elles et moi nous sommes… amies. En quelque sorte.

 

\-  Comment cela ?

 

\- Je l'ai rencontrée à l'hôpital le jour de son accouchement, un peu après que j'ai donné naissance à ma fille. »

 

L'autre la regarda avec surprise.

 

« Vous avez un enfant ? Mais… vous êtes très jeune.

 

\- Pas si jeune que cela. ( _Pas jeune du tout en fait. Après environ 150 ans passés à Neverland on ne peut pas dire que je sois encore une adolescente_ ). Je dois avoir environ le même âge qu'Emma. Et vous, vous êtes ?

 

\- Je me nomme Sandra, et je suis gardienne ici.

 

\- Vous connaissez bien Emma ? Est-ce que tout se passe bien pour elle ? En dehors du fait qu'elle soit en prison.

 

\- Plus ou moins ; tout n'est pas rose tout les jours d'après ce que je sais. Mais il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à attendre avant de sortir d'ici. »

 

En effet, Emma n'avait plus qu'un mois à attendre, mois qui lui paraîtrait moins long grâce à la présence d'Éléonora.

 

La conversation  se termina ainsi, Emma venant juste d'arriver ; El lui adressa un sourire, puis salua Sandra avant de partir pour parler à son amie. L'intuition de Sandra se révélait donc fausse, parce que même si ce qu'elles s'étaient dit ne révélait rien sur elle, la gardienne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle semblait réellement tenir à Emma.

 

En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait, impression qui fut renforcer par ce qu'elle vit de la discussion entre Emma et Éléonora. Les deux femmes avaient l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier, et pour la première fois Sandra vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez Emma.

 

Celle-ci commençait à lentement laisser une fissure se former à l'intérieur des murs qu'elle avait forgés autour d'elle.

 

Sandra sourit ; elle était assez proche d'Emma, parce qu'elle la plaignait et qu'elle voyait à quel point la jeune femme était paumée et perdue.

 

Et seule.

 

C'est pour cela qu'elle tentait de toutes ses forces de l'aider à s'en sortir par rapport  à  _après_ sa sortie de prison. Et en voyant leur complicité naissante (parce qu'El ne cessait de vouloir montrer à Emma qu'elles étaient faites pour être amies), quelque chose se forma dans sa tête. Quelque chose dont elle ne put parler que quelques semaines plus tard.

 

_§§§§_

 

Éléonora était heureuse. De façon pleine et entière. Portant sa fille dans ses bras, elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le parloir, bien décidée à reparler à nouveau à Emma, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps.

 

Emma était en train de céder, si du moins on peut dire cela comme ça. Elle acceptait qu'Éléonora prenne une place dans sa vie, petit à petit. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle gardait toujours autour d'elle d'immense murs érigés. Mais ce qu'El faisait en parlant avec elle commençait peu à peu à porter ses fruits.

 

La voleuse (ou plutôt ancienne voleuse) n'était pas encore déterminée à parler de son histoire, hormis ce qui concernait son abandon par ses parents, parce que cela au moins, elle avait eu un peu le temps de le digérer et de s'y faire.

 

Mais El restait confiante à ce niveau-là, et elle n'en demandait pas trop à Emma sur cette partie de sa vie. En fait c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait emmené sa fille avec elle, tout d'abord pour la montrer à son amie, bien sûr. Mais aussi et surtout pour que leur conversation puisse être détournée sur un sujet positif, comme le fait que Maïa avait déjà beaucoup grandi (elle avait désormais presque deux mois).

 

La date n'était pas non plus choisie au hasard, puisqu'il était prévu  qu'Emma sorte de prison d'ici cinq ou six jours, et l'idée d'Éléonora était de fêter cela en avance.  Enfin, fêter… disons seulement qu'elle venait s'en réjouir avec Emma.

 

Sauf que cela ne se passa pas vraiment comme prévu.  Et elle s'en rendit tout de suite compte, en voyant que Sandra n'avait pas l'air très bien, mais ce n'est qu'en apercevant Emma qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui clochait vraiment.

 

La jeune femme ne semblait pas aller très bien, son visage était fatigué, et elle avait même un œil au beurre noir. En voyant cela, la jeune femme se raidit ; elle n'avait définitivement pas choisi le bon jour pour venir en fin de compte.

 

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

 

\-  Rien, juste que les filles se sont dit qu'elles… me donneraient un « cadeau » avant mon départ.

 

\- Comment ça se fait que personne ne soit intervenu ? »

 

La  question s'adressait directement à Sandra qui se trouvait non loin ; celle-ci soupira.

 

« Quand on a compris ce qui se passait il était déjà trop tard, elles s'étaient déjà attaquées à Emma.

 

\- Pourquoi ont-elles fait cela ? Je veux dire… ça n'a pas de sens.

 

\- On ne sait pas non plus, je pense qu'elles se sont juste défoulées sur elle.

 

\- Elles ne m'apprécient pas, aucune d'entre elles ne… »

 

Elle fut dans l'incapacité de terminer sa phrase, et ce fut à cet instant que tout changea, c'est là qu'enfin le masque que portait Emma depuis son arrivée en ce lieu se fissura enfin, et qu'elle finit par craquer. Et c'est donc sous les yeux surpris des deux autres que la femme forte et courageuse fondit en larmes, incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa douleur.

 

C'est d'ailleurs là qu'enfin elle se décider à raconter l'entièreté de son histoire à Éléonora, cette dernière lui ayant déjà plus ou moins déjà dit ce qu'elle avait vécu (en version raccourcie et sans parler de l'aspect « magique » de son histoire). Une fois que ses larmes eurent cessés de couler bien sûr, elle commença son récit.

 

Ce qui l'emmena finalement vers le cœur du problème, la trahison dont elle avait été victime quelques mois plus tôt.

 

« J'ai rencontré un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, il y a quelques temps, alors que j'essayais de… voler une voiture. Voiture qu'il avait lui-même volé auparavant en fait, ce que je ne savais pas, du moins pas au début. Il m'a empêché d'être arrêtée par la police et je suis devenue amie avec lui.

 

\- Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là…

 

\- Non. On est sortis ensemble au bout d'un moment, et… je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Réellement. Et on était bien ensemble, on était heureux, et…

 

\- Et vous voliez je suppose, murmura Éléonora. »

 

Emma hocha la tête.

 

« Exact… J'aurais préféré faire autrement, mais… on n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais un jour, j'ai découvert qu'il… était recherché pour avoir volé des montres autrefois. On a essayé de les récupérer, enfin, j'ai essayé et…

 

\- Et l'histoire s'est mal terminée, fit son amie pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

 

\- Il m'a livrée à la police afin de pouvoir être libre, prétendant que j'étais celle qui les avait volées.

 

\- Tu sais où est ce salopard maintenant ?

 

\- Aucune idée, et j'espère ne jamais le revoir.

 

\- C'était quoi son nom, histoire que je lui dise ce que je pense de lui si jamais je le rencontre ?

 

\- Je doute que tu le fasses un jour, mais bon… Il s'appelle Jack, Jack Roberts.

 

\-  Il mériterait de se faire casser la gueule ce salop, murmura Sandra. »

 

Éléonora ne put qu'approuver, et se sentit malgré tout mieux en voyant qu'Emma avait l'air plus… apaisée après avoir enfin déballée son histoire.

 

Les deux femmes échangèrent encore quelques mots, tandis qu'Emma semblait désormais enfin faire confiance à El (grâce aussi à ce que Sandra lui avait dit). Une fois que leur discussion se fut achevée, Sandra prit l'autre femme à part.

 

« Excusez moi Éléonora, mais… puis-je vous parler quelques minutes ?

 

\- Bien sûr. »

 

Elle lui parla alors de ce dont elle avait eu l'idée lors de sa dernière visite.

 

« Vous savez qu'Emma sort dans très peu de temps.

 

\- En effet, pourquoi ?

 

\- Vous savez aussi qu'elle n'a absolument aucun moyen de subsistance, et qu'elle ne s'en sortira sûrement pas quand elle sortira.

 

\- J'en ai conscience, oui.

 

\- Du moins… si elle reste seule. »

 

Éléonora fronça les sourcils, commençant à comprendre ou l'autre voulait en venir.

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

 

\- Vous vivez bien avec une personne qui vous permet de subvenir à vos besoins ?

 

\- C'est exact, Johanne me permet d'avoir un toit et un travail, ce qui m'aide beaucoup pour élever ma fille.

 

\- Accepteriez-vous d'aider Emma un temps en l'accueillant chez vous ? Si du moins votre amie est d'accord. Cela permettrait à Emma de ne pas être complètement perdue en retournant dans le monde, disons, normal. »

 

Immédiatement, la jeune femme approuva la proposition de Sandra, sachant que sans l'aide de Johanne elle ne s'en serait absolument pas sorti.

 

« Mais il faudrait qu’Emma soit d'accord avec cela.

 

\- Je vais la chercher, comme cela vous pourrez lui parler « pour de vrai », en quelque sorte. »

 

Éléonora approuva, et serra sa fille contre elle, celle-ci ayant d'ailleurs réussi à rester endormie pendant toute la conversation. Ce qui était plutôt rare en fait.

 

Quand elle fit sa proposition à Emma, celle-ci accepta avec quelques reserves, en partie parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre en endroit où aller.

 

Et c'est donc sur cette décision qu'elle partit avec sa fille pour rentrer chez elle.

 

(En espérant que Johanne accepte, ce qui n'était pas vraiment gagné.)


	12. Acceptation.

La vie d'Éléonora s'était plus ou moins transformée en enfer. Pourquoi ? Hé bien celle-ci était devenue beaucoup plus difficile depuis qu'elle avait eu sa fille, et ce malgré l'aide de Johanne. Maïa n'était pas un bébé très facile.

 

Mais ça, elle le savait déjà.

 

Elle le savait bien avant que tout ça ne commence vraiment.

 

Cela n'enlevait rien à la difficulté.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le mot enfer était bien évidemment un peu excessif, et il aurait fallu sûrement utiliser un autre mot pour désigner ce que traversait la jeune femme. Il y avait une différence entre savoir ce qui allait arriver, et le vivre réellement.

 

Dès le début, quand elle était tombée enceinte, elle avait su que cela ne serait pas facile, ce le fut encore plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

 

Les deux premiers mois furent effectivement très compliqués, surtout si on mettait en parallèle de cela toutes ses tentatives pour qu'Emma devienne son amie. Les nuits de la jeune femme furent donc un temps sans sommeil, puisque sa fille se réveillait souvent à une heure inopportune de la nuit.

 

Les cernes qui apparurent sous les yeux de la jeune femme en témoignaient, élever un enfant n'était pas chose facile. Mais elle n'était pas seule, et le soutient de Johanne lui allait sincèrement droit au cœur, et encore une fois, elle se disait que sans elle elle n'aurait pas pu élever son enfant.

 

Johanne aimait beaucoup Maïa, et était ravie d'avoir un enfant à élever, même si ce n'était pas le sien. On aurait ainsi presque pu dire que tout allait pour le mieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

 

Les gens parlaient. Ils parlaient de plus en plus, d'Éléonora, et de son enfant sans père, et même si Johanne était une personne respectée dans ce coin, cela n'empêchait pas les gens de parler.

 

Et en plus de cela, surtout de médire.

 

Pendant les neuf mois de la grossesse de la jeune femme, Johanne était parvenue à lui cacher tout cela, ou tout au moins une partie de ce qui se disait. Mais cet état de fait ne dura pas très longtemps, et dès son retour, les habitants commencèrent de plus en plus à parler, parler et encore parler.

 

Souvent pour ne rien dire, ou pour dire à quel point El serait une mauvaise mère. Un climat très mesquin régnait donc en ville, bien que cela ne soit que le fait de quelques personnes, qui trouvaient sans doute ça drôle de s'attaquer à une mère célibataire.

 

Les ragots commençaient peu à peu à atteindre Éléonora, parce que celle-ci les entendaient désormais, sortant de temps en temps en ville, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait pendant sa grossesse. Et ils l'atteignaient parce que ce qu'ils disaient la touchait.

 

Parce que la peur que tout ces gens aient raison était toujours présente en elle, malgré tout ses efforts pour la chasser.

 

Et si elle était une mauvaise mère ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Les jours passaient, et les discussions sur l'inconnue, qui commençait à ne plus l'être, continuaient. Même si elle ne le montrait à personne, Éléonora était épuisée, physiquement et surtout psychologiquement. Elle se trouvait toujours en congé, afin de pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille, et était heureuse de pouvoir le faire.

 

Maïa grandissait.

 

Chose normale et banale, bien sûr, sans compter le fait qu'elle ne grandissait pas très vite non plus, mais pour El, c'était presque un miracle. Pour elle, qui avait vécu à Neverland, assister au passage du temps l'émerveillait toujours autant.

 

En dehors des désagréments causés par le bébé, Maïa était un ange. En fait, tout ceux qui côtoyaient l'enfant s'entendaient à dire que, lorsqu'elle ne pleurait pas, elle était adorable.

 

Il fallait dire aussi que c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle dormait, ne faisant aucun bruit, ce qui aidait beaucoup.

 

(Ils l'auraient trouvée beaucoup moins adorable s'ils avaient été face à elle en train de pleurer et de hurler parce qu'elle avait faim.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Lorsque la jeune femme fit sa proposition à Johanne environ deux mois plus tard, avant la sortie d'Emma de prison, sa réaction ne fut pas celle attendue.

 

Même en pensant devoir batailler pour faire accepter Emma dans le lieu, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait autant de mal à ce que Johanne accepte.

 

Cette dernière était très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de l'amitié que Éléonora pouvait entretenir avec la jeune prisonnière. Car même si sa jeune amie n'avait cessé de lui assurer de la bonne foi d'Emma et de ses qualités, Johanne ressentait encore une certaine méfiance.

 

C'était absurde, elle le savait, et elle s'en voulait de réagir ainsi envers cette femme qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais rencontré. Elle avait juste peur pour Éléonora, peur qu'elle se fasse encore piégée, trahir comme ça avait déjà pu être le cas avant.

 

Johanne savait plus ou moins ce qu'avait vécu sa jeune amie, qu'elle voyait presque comme sa fille, les trahisons qu'on lui avait faites. Elle aussi savait que cela faisait que d'être trahie, elle savait ce que cela faisait de souffrir.

 

Demandez à sa sœur !

 

Le mensonge, la trahison, ça la connaissait.

 

Elle ne voulait pas que sa protégée se retrouve dans ce genre de situation à nouveau, que quelqu'un lui fasse à nouveau du mal, et qu'elle se retrouve encore en morceaux. Faire en sorte que El lui fasse confiance avait été suffisamment long pour qu'elle ait envie de recommencer à nouveau.

 

Sa méfiance était sans doute infondée, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle voulait juste la protéger. En à peu près presque un an, elle s'était attachée à cette gamine de désormais dix-huit à une vitesse hallucinante.

 

Et maintenant, son amie attendait d'elle qu'elle aide à faire de même avec une autre personne, qui était une criminelle et une voleuse. Johanne n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette manière, car elle savait toute la confiance que Éléonora avait placée dans cette fille.

 

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'elle était aussi réticente. Elle avait habilement dissimulé ses inquiétudes à Éléonora, pensant que cette amitié qui commençait à se forger n'irait pas plus loin. Elle aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas le cas.

 

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de mal réagir le jour où sa jeune amie lui fit sa proposition.

 

Accueillir Emma chez elles.

 

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 

La jeune femme avait tenté de faire passer cela discrètement, alors même qu'elle s'occupait de Maïa.

 

« Et donc du coup, vu que sa peine était bientôt terminée, j'avais pensé que peut-être, on pourrait potentiellement… la faire venir ici.

 

\- Pardon ? »

 

Un air de gène passa sur le visage d'Éléonora. Elle semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots.

 

« Elle n'a pas d'endroit où aller, et donc, si jamais c'était possible, je voudrais… qu'on accepte de la faire habiter chez nous.

 

\- Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ?

 

\- Pas du tout. »

 

Johanne soupira de découragement. D'accord, la situation s'avérait être plus compliquée que prévue. Elle n'avait pas prévue cela, de toute évidence, quelle idée elle avait eu aussi d'accepter qu'Éléonora la revoit, cette fille ?

 

Voilà où cela les menait…

 

« Ne commence même pas à me sortir les arguments types c'est une voleuse, et une criminelle. Moi aussi. Et n'oublie pas qu'on l'a piégée. »

 

Johanne, qui avait un commencement d'objection, ne put rien dire face à cela. C'était vrai, quand on y pensait, Emma Swan et Éléonora Cassidy avaient le même parcours.

 

Il ne s'était juste pas terminé de la même manière.

 

« Tu m'as laissée devenir son amie, tu as même blagué sur le fait qu'on puisse sortir ensemble !

 

\- Il y a une différence entre te laisser la voir, et la faire venir ici, dans _notre_ maison.

 

\- J'ai confiance en elle, et je ne veux pas qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était avant !

 

\- Pourquoi ce serait à toi de le faire ?

 

\- Parce qu'elle est mon amie, et que je refuse de la laisser seule.

 

\- C'est elle qui te l'as demandé ?

 

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Une des gardiennes de la prison l'a fait, elle s'inquiète pour elle, et veut être sûre que tout se passera bien.

 

\- J'ai toujours des doutes…

 

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit, murmura Éléonora.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

\- Même moi je ne le sais pas, sa vie, sa souffrance, ce qu'elle subit en prison… Toi et moi n'avons aucune idée de ce que c'est. Je comprends que tu ais du mal à accepter l'idée de sa possible présence, mais… laisse-lui une chance ! Tu l'as bien fait pour moi.

 

\- Cela n'a rien à voir.

 

\- Et pourquoi ? La seule différence entre elle et moi, c'est que j'ai eu plus de chance qu'elle. Je veux qu'elle puisse avoir droit à ce que moi j'ai eu.

 

\- Quoi donc ? »

 

Un sourire superbement ému apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

 

« Une possibilité de famille… »

 

_§§§§_

 

D'accord. Elle l'avait eu, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Un dernier reste de rébellion restait en elle, mais le fait est que l'idée commençait à lui faire moins horreur. Après tout, elle se contentait de mal la juger, sans la connaître. Si elle avait fait cela avec Éléonora, cela l'aurait empêchée de rencontrer une personne formidable.

 

Cette peur qu'elle avait était due au fait qu'elle avait peur pour sa jeune amie, peur que cette dernière ne se fasse trahir. Mais elle était adulte, elle pouvait très bien se défendre. Après tout, elles pouvaient essayer, non ?

 

Finalement, Johanne soupira, et ne manqua pas le sourire triomphant de son amie.

 

« Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, bougonna-t-elle, même si elle continuait de sourire.

 

\- Je n'ai rien dit…

 

\- Bien sûr…

 

\- C'est oui, pas vrai ?

 

\- Peut-être.

 

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

 

\- Non, je réfléchis.

 

\- C'est drôle, j'ai du mal à y croire. »

 

El ne boudait pas. En fin de compte, elle savait maintenant que son amie allait accepter.

 

Elle se sentit intensément soulagée.

 

Emma ne serait plus seule.


	13. Avoir des efforts à faire.

Lorsqu'Éléonora la serra dans ses bras, Emma ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela, tout cela était nouveau pour elle, après presque onze mois de solitude, pour la première fois, elle avait _vraiment_ l'impression que quelqu'un s'en faisait pour elle.

 

Elle vit rapidement derrière la jeune femme une autre personne, qui ne semblait pas excessivement ravie de sa présence. Quelqu'un que son amie avait plusieurs fois évoquée, Johanne, celle qui lui avait permis de ne pas mal finir.

 

Emma tenta sans réelle réussite de sourire à  l'inconnue, qui répondit avec maladresse.

 

La cohabitation ne serait pas simple.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le changement fut assez spectaculaire, en tout cas du point de vue d'Emma, qui fut confrontée à un tout nouvel univers. La maison habitée par les deux autres femmes n'était pas si grande que cela, mais pour Emma, qui n'était pas habituée à grand-chose depuis plusieurs mois, c'était parfait.

 

Les premiers jours se passèrent sans accroc, mais aussi sans réel progrès, à savoir dans une ambiance assez glaciale. Que ce soit du côté d'Emma ou de Johanne, puisqu'aucune des deux ne fit réellement d'efforts pour améliorer les choses, les initiatives venant principalement d'Éléonora elle-même.

 

Qui par ailleurs commençait à en avoir marre de climat de tension qui régnait entre ses deux amies, et qui aurait bien voulu que les choses changent naturellement. Le problème était double, et venait à la fois d'Emma et de Johanne.

 

La confiance qu'Emma accordait n'était dirigée qu'en direction d'Éléonora, parce qu'elle était celle qui avait tenté de l'aider à s'en sortir. Quant à Johanne, elle avait toujours des a priori non-fondés (elle-même le reconnaissait) contre l'ancienne voleuse.

 

Oh, et sans oublier le fait qu'Éléonora avait à s'occuper de sa fille, donc elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux deux femmes, rien ne se réglait de ce fait.

 

Tout allait bien…

 

_§§§§_

 

Emma et Éléonora étaient la plupart du temps ensembles, puisque Johanne partait travailler et les laissaient seules. Il leur était parfois difficile de trouver réellement du temps pour parler, puisqu'il y avait très souvent Maïa entre elles, et Éléonora devait très souvent s'occuper d'elle.

 

Désormais, elle parvenait à faire cela avec beaucoup plus de facilité, chose qui n'était pas le cas avant.

 

Elle avait pris de l'assurance, cela, c'était une chose qu'Emma avait comprit en la voyant avec sa fille, en prison, au parloir.

 

Quant à Emma, elle ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup, même avec Éléonora, tentant encore de se remettre de sa mauvaise expérience, chose qui n'arriverait pas de sitôt, les deux femmes le savaient.

 

Pendant la journée, les deux femmes s'occupaient de Maïa, ou bien lisaient, ou faisaient d'autre chose, mais elles ne parlaient pas.

 

Correction.

 

Emma ne parlait pas.

 

Éléonora non plus, enfin, au moins, elle essayait, par moments, et l'autre femme n'était pas vraiment très réceptive. Bien sûr, Emma parlait par moments, mais c'était assez rare, elle ne faisait que répondre, et ce, souvent à des choses très banales.

 

En fait, il n'y avait que quand Maïa était avec elles que les choses étaient plus apaisées.

 

Et c'était à peu près la même chose quand Johanne était présente.

 

Il y avait, c'était indéniable, une certaine tension qui était de plus en plus présente entre les trois femmes. Enfin, surtout entre Johanne et Emma, El quant à elle, préférait rester de côté. Et surtout, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour pouvoir régler quoi que ce soit entre ses amies.

 

S'occuper d'un bébé de deux mois ET régler la querelle plus ou moins sous-jacente entre les deux ennemies/colocataires forcées était plus qu'impossible, et elle avait fini par laisser tomber.

 

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'y avait même pas _réellement_ de conflit.

 

Seulement, les deux femmes avaient du mal à communiquer entre elle (et cela, Éléonora n'avait aucun mal à le comprendre, c'était son cas avec Emma), ce qui faisait que les choses étaient glaciales à la maison de Johanne.

 

Mais, malgré cela, Éléonora n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, parce qu'elle continuait à y croire. Elle voulait continuer à penser que ce qu'elle avait construit avec Emma à l'hôpital ou en prison n'était pas réduit à néant, que ce n'était pas rien, que cela pourrait mener à quelque chose.

 

De ce fait, un soir, elle alla passer voir Johanne au restaurant, avec Maïa dans ses bras, afin d'enfin régler cette situation.

 

« Oh, salut Éléonora, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

 

Il s'agissait d'Angela, une des employées, et une personne qu'El appréciait assez.

 

« Je suis venue voir Johanne, il faut qu'on parle d'une chose importante.

 

\- C'est à propos de ton amie ? Celle qui a été libérée il y a peu.

 

\- Exact.

 

\- Comment ça se passe en fait avec elle ?

 

\- Bien, enfin, en partie, en fait, c'est pour cela que je suis là.

 

\- Ok. Tu veux que je te garde Maïa pendant ce temps là ? »

 

Au restaurant, tout le monde adorait Maïa, en fait, c'étaient les seules personnes qui ne jugeaient pas Éléonora pour le choix qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était que quand elle se trouvait là qu'elle ne se sentait pas mal, et elle sentit le poids qui pesait sur elle devenir moins lourd à cet instant.

 

(Et pas seulement parce qu'elle n'avait plus Maïa dans ses bras.)

 

« Merci Angela.

 

\- Merci à toi, ta fille est tellement adorable, c'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas plus souvent ici. »

 

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

 

« Je me repose en ce moment, mais ne t'en fait pas, quand je reviendrais, tu pourras la voir plus souvent. Quoi que, je la laisserais peut-être à la maison. Et je la ferais sûrement garder par quelqu'un.

 

\- Oh non ! Tu sais, tout le monde ici sera plus que d'accord pour la garder à tour de rôle, ne t''en fait pas.

 

\- Encore merci, fit la jeune femme en se sentant beaucoup mieux, à nouveau, souriant en constatant qu'elle n'était définitivement plus seule.

 

\- Oh, mais je t'en pris.

 

\- Éléonora ? Demanda Johanne en arrivant devant elle, surprise. Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

 

\- Non, rien. Je voulais te parler.

 

\- Je t'écoute.

 

\- Je… je voudrais que tu acceptes que Emma vienne travailler ici. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Johanne se préparer à parler, voilà ce que j'ai à dire. Elle s'ennuie. Il faut qu'on la fasse passer à autre chose, qu'elle réussisse à se débarrasser de son passé, et je pense très sincèrement qu'en venant ici elle le pourrait.

 

\- Tu sais, fit Johanne, je ne comptais pas forcément dire non. En fait, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

 

\- Vrai… vraiment ?

 

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu sais, j'ai du mal avec ton amie, mais je n'ai en réalité rien contre elle. C'est vrai, je doit bien l'avouer, j'ai beaucoup de mal à agir normalement avec elle, et sans doute n'ai-je pas été assez compréhensive. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais faire des efforts. Enfin… si elle en fait aussi.

 

\- Elle en fait _déjà_ je te signale.

 

\- Je n'en doute pas. Seulement, personnellement, je ne les ais pas encore vus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que les choses vont s'arranger. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Johanna avait entièrement eu raison.

 

L'intégration d'Emma avait pris du temps. Ça, c'était à prévoir, après tout, elle ne connaissait personne là-bas, et en général, elle avait du mal (surtout après avoir été trahie) à se lier aux autres, si ce n'est avec Éléonora (même si avec elle aussi cela prenait encore du temps).

 

Mais malgré tout, l'ancienne voleuse avait très rapidement compris qu'elle se devait d'arrêter tout ça, d'arrêter d'être enfermée en elle-même, et qu'elle devait réussir à nouveau à faire confiance.

 

Alors elle avait essayé.

 

Ses blessures étaient toujours là, se refermant lentement, mais du moins, elle tentait quant même de s'intégrer dans cet endroit qui avait accepté de l'accueillir.

 

Les choses étaient toujours aussi compliquées qu'au début.

 

Mais, à nouveau, Éléonora ne désespérait pas, venant assez fréquemment au restaurant, n'ayant pas encore repris le travail, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

 

Elle voyait Emma à nouveau souriante, peut-être pas heureuse, mais au moins, elle n'était pas seule, ou malheureuse.

 

Parfois, la jeune femme riait, et s'amusait, et les ombres que son amie voyait souvent dans ses yeux commençaient lentement à s'estomper.

 

Emma n'avait plus peur, il y avait encore une part d'elle qui se méfiait, restait sur ses gardes, encore persuadée que tout allait s'écrouler à un moment.

 

Mais au moins, elle ne sursautait plus à chaque instant, et oui, elle pensait encore à ce fils qu'elle avait abandonné, et elle se sentait encore coupable, mais au moins, elle se disait qu'il ne vivrait pas la même chose qu'elle.

 

Voir Maïa chaque jour, voir Éléonora s'occuper d'elle et faire ce qu'elle-même ne pourrait jamais faire, cela aurait pu augmenter encore plus son mal-être et sa culpabilité.

 

Par chance, Éléonora ne l'exclut à aucun moment de cela, en fait, quand les deux femmes étaient ensemble, elle faisait tout pour tenter de l'inclure, chose dont Emma lui était très reconnaissante.

 

Elle ne serait jamais réellement une mère pour Maïa, pas au sens propre, mais en tout cas, le fait est qu'elle faisait vraiment partie de la famille de la petite fille.

 

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle cesserait de penser à son enfant à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Maïa.

 

Par ailleurs, c'était presque comme si la petite fille avait deux mères, et une grand-mère, avec Johanne.

 

Oui, l'enfant n'avait pas une grande famille traditionnelle, mais du moins, elle était  _aimée_ .

 

Et c'était pour cela qu’Emma était heureuse d'être là, parce que cette enfant allait avoir ce qu'elle et Éléonora n'avaient jamais eu, ou presque.

 

Et peut-être qu'en réussissant cela, à savoir donner une belle vie à cette enfant, elles parviendraient à réparer en partie ce qu i avait été brisé en elles. 

 

Ou tout du moins de prendre leur revanche par rapport à ce passé douloureux, en montrant qu'elles pouvaient dépasser cela, dépasser la douleur, dépasser l'abandon.

 

Montrer qu'elles étaient plus fortes que cela.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quelques jours avant que Éléonora ne revienne enfin travailler (ne pouvant plus ne rien faire, elle avait besoin d'agir, et s'occuper de sa fille ne lui suffisait plus. Et puis, de toute façon, sa fille serait toujours avec elle, puisqu'elle allait l'accompagner. ), Johanne passa la voir, un soir, après le travail.

 

« J'avais tord, annonça-t-elle immédiatement à sa jeune amie.

 

\- Par rapport à ? Répondit la jeune femme, qui venait tout juste de coucher sa petite fille.

 

\- Emma. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi, et d'elle, d'avoir pensé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Parce que oui, c'en est une.

 

\-  Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir sur ta première idée ?

 

\- Hé bien… elle fait du très bon travail, les clients sont assez satisfaits, et elle a réussi à bien s'intégrer. Même si cela ne fait que commencer, c'est un bon début, et une bonne réintégration. Je te félicite Éléonora, tu as fait du très bon travail.

 

\- C'est grâce à toi aussi, et à elle. Je n'y suis pour rien, en somme.

 

\- Tu as réussi à te lier avec elle, à la faire venir ici. Tu m'as convaincue de l'engager, malgré mes réticences. Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as rien fait, parce que c'est faux.

 

\-  Certes, mais je ne suis pas seule là-dedans. Une certaine autre petite personne a bien réussi à le faire, fit-elle, faisant référence à sa fille. »

 

O ui, Johanne devait l'admettre, le bébé aussi avait bien aidé à faire en sorte que Emma prenne sa place parmi eux. Sans elle, cela n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi rapide.

 

Et ce, même si cela n'était pas encore fini.

 

Oui, Emma était bien acceptée, c'est vrai, du moins, par ceux qui travaillaient au restaurant, et par les clients, aussi.

 

Mais… le fait est que ce n'était pas le cas de tous.

 

En effet, il y avait des gens, dans cette ville, qui n'acceptaient ni Emma, ni Éléonora.

 

L'une parce qu'elle avait été voleuse, et l'autre parce qu'elle était mère, et qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour cela.

 

Ils étaient asse peu nombreux, c'est vrai,  _mais ils étaient là_ .

 

Ils existaient, et surtout, ils parvenaient à se faire entendre.

 

Éléonora avait déjà eu à subir cela pendant quelques mois après la naissance de Maïa, et elle en souffrait encore, même si elle tentait de le cacher à Emma et Johanne.

 

Et bientôt, malheureusement, ce serait à Emma de subir cela elle aussi. 


	14. Un transition qui n'est pas sans douleur.

La ville où se trouvaient Emma et Éléonora était assez calme.

 

Peut-être même un peu trop, en fait, elle était très petite, et de ce fait, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Et tout le monde ou presque parlait à tout le monde.

 

Oui… vous voyez où ça nous mène ?

 

Hé bien, oui… cette ville était pleine de personnes parlant aux autres, et répandant des ragots ou des rumeurs.

 

Enfin, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela à parler ainsi, mais disons qu'il y en avait suffisamment et qu'ils étaient plutôt bruyants.

 

C'étaient eux qui avaient parlé lors de la grossesse d'Éléonora, et même après.

 

Eux qui désormais parlaient d'Emma.

 

Quand cette dernière restait souvent chez Johanne, cela allait encore, tout comme avec Éléonora elle-même, puisqu'elle n'avait pas accès à ces rumeurs.

 

Mais maintenant ?

 

Les deux femmes travaillaient au restaurant, et elles pouvaient les entendre maintenant, ces foutus ragots.

 

Quand elles marchaient ensemble en ville, avec Maïa, ou à d'autres moments.

 

Elle le comprirent très rapidement, on ne les aimait pas en ville.

 

Et elles auraient bien aimé s'en foutre, mais cela les touchait, presque malgré elles.

 

Bientôt, elles eurent envie de partir, mais elles ne dirent rien à Johanne, parce que c'était l'endroit où elle avait toujours vécu, et elles ne comptaient pas lui demander de tout abandonner pour elles.

 

_§§§§_

 

Mais, si on exceptait cette ambiance très mesquine en ville, hé bien, les choses se passaient parfaitement bien.

 

Emma parvenait à de plus en plus s'intégrer, et même s'il y avait effectivement un mur qui se forgeait peu à peu autour d'elle, si ce n'est pour Johanne, Maïa et Éléonora, elle réussissait à un peu se lier aux autres.

 

Maintenant qu'elle était enfin libre, et tranquille, sans risque de se  faire  rattraper, elle avait repris ses recherches sur ses parents.

 

C'était sa grande quête, cela, El l'avait très rapidement compris.

 

Elle s en avai en t parlé, ensemble, un matin d'une journée où elles ne travaillaient pas.

 

« Que sais-tu exactement d'eux ?

 

\- Rien du tout.

 

\-  Mais quand tu dis rien, c'est… rien ? Juste… rien ?

 

\- Exact.

 

\- Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire… je sais bien que tes parents ne se sont pas souciés de te déposer en lieu sûr, mais quant même… personne ne les a jamais identifiés ?

 

\- Non. J'ai été abandonnée quand j'étais bébé, sur une aire d'autoroute. Point. Il y avait un jeune garçon avec moi, c'est lui qui m'a emmenée en lieu sûr, je ne sais rien de plus.

 

\- As-tu essayé de retrouvé ce jeune garçon ?

 

\- Oui, mais rien à faire ! Il n'a pas donné son nom à l'époque, ou du moins, cela n'a pas été signalé. Je… j'aimerais  juste  avoir plus d'informations sur eux, je voudrais… savoir, pas forcément les rencontrer, mais  seulement … comprendre. »

 

Éléonora lui sourit avec tristesse.

 

Elle comprenait sans comprendre.

 

Elle comprenait la sensation d'abandon, la colère, le désespoir, mais elle, elle  _savait_ pourquoi elle avait été abandonnée.

 

Ça n'enlevait rien à sa colère, mais en tout cas, elle était bien plus en paix qu'Emma.

 

«  Je suis sure qu'un jour tu sauras. Que tu les retrouveras. Et alors, tu pourras leur mettre leur poing dans la figure  _et_ ensuite leur demander des explications. »

 

Emma éclata doucement de rire, un peu revigorée par les mots de son amie.

 

« Oui, sans doute. C'est vrai que cela me ferait un bien fou…

 

\-  J'espère que je serais là ce jour-là. »

 

J uste après, Emma prit sa main dans la sienne, la pressa, et lui sourit doucement.

 

« Oui… si il y a bien un chose dont je suis certaine, c'est de cela. »

 

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans Éléonora alors qu'elle comprenait que, implicitement, Emma Swan l'avait définitivement acceptée comme amie.

 

Cela montrait que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, et qu'elle avait enfin réussi.

 

«  En tout cas, tu pourras compter sur moi pour leur en coller une !  R enchérit-elle, tentant d 'égayer un peu l'atmosphère, ce qui fonctionna, puisque Emma eut un autre rire, tout aussi joyeux.

 

\- Je te remercie…  J'aurais sûrement besoin de renfort ce jour-là.  »

 

A ucune d'elles ne percevaient à quel point le futur leur donnerait tort.

 

_§§§§_

 

Johanne était assez ennuyée.  Les derniers jours s'étaient pourtant bien passés, tout comme elle l'avait dit à Éléonora, elle avait révisé son jugement sur Emma, bref, les choses se passaient bien.

 

Enfin, c'était le cas jusqu'à maintenant…

 

C'était sa pause, et certaines personne étaient venues lui parler.

 

Et se plaindre.

 

(Enfin, surtout se plaindre.)

 

Lui disant que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas normal, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accueillir ces deux filles chez elle, que c'était intolérable, qu'ils n'avaient encore rien dit avant parce que c'était elle, mais que cela suffisait maintenant.

 

« Dites-moi… qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre bon Dieu ? Ces filles ne font rien de mal, bien au contraire, elles sont très appréciables et appréciées et elles travaillent bien. Hé bien quoi, qu'est-ce qui vous embête ?

 

\- Tu sais Johanne… Les  _gens_ parlent.

 

\- Tu veux plutôt dire que  vous parlez. Ce serait beaucoup exacte.

 

\- Oui peut-être… mais disons que cela doit s'arrêter maintenant, tu les as laissées là beaucoup trop longtemps, maintenant, elles doivent partir.

 

\- QUOI ? Non mais vous êtes pas bien ? Je fais ce que je veux, vous n'allez pas me dicter ce que je dois faire !

 

\-  Mai enfin, Johanne, il en va de la ville elle-même !

 

\- En quoi ?

 

\- Cette voleuse et cette fille-mère… ne donnent pas une très bonne réputation à notre ville. »

 

Johanne les avait regardés, effarée et écœurée.

 

« C'est  _vous_ qui ne donnez pas de bonne réputation à cette ville ! Vous, et vos ragots, et vos rumeurs ! Oui, Éléonora n'a que dix-huit ans, et elle est mère, mais cet enfant, elle l'a voulu, et elle l'aime,  et elle s'en o ccupe certainement mieux que bien d'autres mères ne le font dans cette ville. Et certes, Emma était une voleuse, mais elle est en train de se racheter. Alors taisez-vous, et dégagez de mon restaurant ! »

 

P leine de fureurs, elle avait cogité pendant plusieurs heures, comprenant à quel point cette ville était pourrie de l'intérieur. Pas à cause de tout les habitants, mais certains avaient le don de gâcher les choses.

 

Alors, en réfléchissant, elle comprit que Emma et Éléonora avaient sûrement dû subir cela un pendant certain temps, mais qu'elles n'avaient rien dit, et elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus laisser cela durer.

 

Et alors, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait avant cela aucune intention de faire.

 

Elle passa un coup de fil à sa sœur.

 

_§§§§_

 

Les deux femmes étaient fortes. Cela, Johanne le savait déjà avant,  mais maintenant, cela ne lui apparaissait que plus clairement encore, surtout après ce que ces idiots lui avaient dit.

 

Ell e les observa pendant quelques jours, et elle entend i t les gens qui médisaient sur elles, et elle finit par prendre sa décision.

 

Un soir, elle convoqua les deux  jeunes  femmes. 

 

«  On part. »

 

Les deux autres femmes la regardèrent avec surprise et étonnement.

 

« Pardon ?

 

\- J'ai déjà organisé les choses depuis quelques jours.  L'atmosphère de la ville commence à vraiment me rendre malade,  certains habitants en tout cas.  Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester ici plus longtemps. Je vais laisser le restaurant à Angela, et nous, nous partons demain. Si cela vous va, en tout cas.

 

\- Mais où ?

 

\-  A New York.

 

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

 

\- Je ne supporte pas l'attitude des gens ici, et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas été très tendre avec vous deux. Je me trompe ? »

 

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête ne signe de dénégation.

 

Johanne soupira.

 

« Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

 

\- Hé bien… justement pour t'éviter d'avoir à prendre une décision pareille ! Fit Emma. Tu nous as laissées venir ici, on allait pas te demander de partir et de tout quitter. »

 

La vieille femme eut un sourire douloureux.

 

« Je comptais le faire un jour, de toute façon.

 

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on parte à New York précisément ? Demanda Éléonora, un peu surprise.

 

\- J'ai appelé ma sœur. Elle me doit un service. Notre histoire est trop longue et trop compliquée pour que je puisse la raconter en détail, mais le fait est qu'elle va nous permettre de nous installer là-bas. Cela vous va-t-il ? »

 

Emma et Éléonora se mirent à sourire.

 

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclamèrent-elles en cœur.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elles ne savaient rien de New York, et l'acclimatation à cette grande ville leur prit un peu (beaucoup) de temps.

 

Les trois femmes vécurent  plus ou moins de la même façon, et pendant un moment, tout se déroula parfaitement.

 

Jusqu'à ce que, un jour, Johanne tombe malade.

 

Quatre ans avaient passé depuis  la naissance de Maïa, et depuis beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

 

Déjà, le bébé qu'elle était autrefois était finalement devenue une ravissante petite fille aux long s cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, adorée par sa mère, mais aussi par Emma, qu'elle voyait comme sa tante, et par Johanne, sa grand-mère  de substitution.

 

(Sa véritable grand-mère étant morte depuis pas mal de temps…)

 

Toutes les trois avaient donc une vie tranquille et paisible, avec cette enfant qui faisait leur bonheur, ne voulant rien d'autre.

 

Emma tout comme Éléonora étant bien évidement célibataires, Emma n'ayant essayé de se lier avec personne depuis son passage en prison, tout comme Éléonora d'ailleurs.

 

Pas qu'à cause de son passé, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait autre chose à faire.

 

Et tout  fut bien et parfait pendant ces quatre petites années qu'elles  vécurent ensemble.

 

Jusqu'à ce que, bien sûr, cela ne fut plus le cas.

 

Et pourtant, avant cela, rien ne s'était mal passé !

 

Dans cette ville où personne ne les connaissait, il leur avait été très simple et rapide de recommencer une nouvelle vie,  sans problèmes ou embûches. 

 

Pendant ces quatre années en question, elles sortirent assez peu, sauf quand cela était nécessaire, et se lièrent donc peu avec les autres, si ce n'est Johanne, qui était bien plus sociable qu'elles.

 

De ce fait, quand sa maladie fut annoncée, leur monde s'écroula en grande partie.

 

« Vous êtes s û r ? 

 

\-  Je suis navrée Mlle Cassidy, lui répondit le médecin, mais les résultats sont formels.  Votre… amie est très gravement malade. En tout cas, suffisamment pour devoir rester à l'hôpital dans les années qui vont suivre. Malheureusement, elle va être obligée de rester là. »

 

Éléonora regarda Emma.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 

\- On va la voir.

 

\- Combien de temps il lui reste ?

 

\- C'est assez difficile à dire… Quelques années, sans doute. Si elle a été prise à temps, alors on pourra peut-être la sauver. Mais je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs…

 

\- Merci. On va la voir, fit El, acquiesçant à la décision d'Emma. »

 

Elle allait assez mal, mais les choses n'étaient pas si terribles qu'elles en avaient l'air. Et puis Johanne était une battante, elles savaient toutes deux qu'elle ne se rendrait pas sans combattre.

 

«  Hey, fit la malade. Ne faites pas cette tête, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort.

 

\- Nous sommes inquiètes pour toi, dit Emma.

 

\- Mais, ajouta Éléonora, nous savons que nous avons pas à nous en faire. Les choses vont bien se passer, j'en suis sure. »

 

Depuis que Johanne l'avait sauvée des dangers qui la menaçaient, la jeune femme avait vraiment envie de croire, et d'espérer. Désormais elle était heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'avait ja m ais été avant, et elle se refusait à accepter que la maladie puisse emporter la première amie qu'elle s'était faite dans ce monde de p uis les Darling. 

 

Leur amie leur sourit avec tendresse.

 

Elle aussi espérait, bien sûr, et elle avait l'intention de se battre.

 

Mais elle était aussi fatiguée, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

 

C'était pour ces deux là, et pour Maïa, aussi, qu'elle avait l'intention de le faire, pour personne d'autre.

 

(Pas même pour sa sœur, avec qui ses relations étaient encore compliquées.)

 

Par ailleurs…

 

« Et comment va Maïa ? »

 

Les yeux de la mère brillèrent, et Johanne sut une nouvelle fois qu'elles avaient toutes deux pris la bonne décision en acceptant de garder l'enfant.

 

« Très bien… Tu lui manques beaucoup, mais elle comprend pourquoi tu es loin de nous. Elle est très éveillée pour son âge.

 

\- Elle doit tenir de sa mère, sourit Johanne.

 

\- Nous allons te laisser te reposer, et nous reviendrons te voir demain, c'est promis. »

 

Une fois qu'elle furent hors de la chambre, leur air confiant s'évanouit aussitôt.

 

« Dis-moi Éléonora… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant exactement ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas Emma, répondit son amie, je ne sais vraiment pas. »

 

Des jours sombres s'annonçaient pour elle, sans Johanne.

 

Et elles ne savaient pas encore comment elles allaient s'en sortir.


	15. Rapprochement et découverte.

**ND'A :** **Léger Emma/Éléonora dans ce chapitre** et aussi dans le suivant.

 

Annoncer cela à Maïa fut assez compliqué, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

 

La petite fille adorait sa grand-mère, qui était déjà hospitalisée depuis quelques jours, et même si elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et qu'elle tentait de ne pas le montrer, le fait est qu'elle avait peur.

 

Peur de perdre sa grand-mère, peur que les choses changent d'une mauvaise manière, peur que tout s'écroule.

 

Parce qu'elle était heureuse, oui.

 

Elle avait à peu près tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour l'être, et elle ne savait pas réellement ce que la souffrance pouvait être, en tout cas pas la souffrance face à la perte de quelqu'un, contrairement à sa mère.

 

De ce fait, quand Éléonora et Emma finirent par rentrer, un peu désemparées, elles ne savaient pas encore quoi faire.

 

Ni même comment le faire, en fait.

 

Elles n'eurent pas vraiment à le faire, parce que Maïa comprit plus ou moins immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait réellement.

 

« C'est Johanne, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt alors que sa mère et sa tante rentraient (et que donc la baby-sitter partait à l'instant). Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? En voyant que les deux femmes ne disaient rien, la petite fille fut encore plus saisie par cette peur qui était là depuis déjà quelques jours. Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? »

 

Éléonora se dirigea vers sa petite fille, et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

 

Son enfant ne savait pas encore complètement ce que pouvait être la mort, mais le fait est que du moins, elle en savait certaines choses.

 

Et cela la terrifiait, du haut de ses quatre ans, elle n'avait aucune envie que Johanne s'en aille.

 

« Non Maïa. ( _Pas encore,_ lui susurra intérieurement une voix qu'elle tenta d'ignorer). Johanne n'est pas morte, et elle est toujours à l'hôpital. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, son état est critique.

 

\- Est-ce qu'elle va rentrer chez nous un jour ? »

 

Maïa essaya de ne pas pleurer. Sa mère la serra dans ses bras longuement.

 

« J'ai bien peur que non Maïa. Tu pourras aller la voir si tu veux, mais ne t'en fait pas, elle est en état de te parler, elle n'est pas non plus à l'article de la mort. »

 

Maïa hocha la tête sans rien dire, attristée par la nouvelle, finissant même par verser quelques larmes.

 

Lorsqu'elle finit par s'endormir, Éléonora se décida à aller la coucher, espérant que la nuit de la petite ne serait pas trop perturbée.

 

Elle savait personnellement que sa nuit à elle serait assez courte…

 

Une fois qu'elle fût descendue dans la salle à manger, elle y trouva Emma, qui n'était pas couchée elle non plus, et qui n'allait sûrement pas le faire de sitôt.

 

« Elle tient le choc ?

 

\- Plus ou moins… En tout cas, ça l'a beaucoup secouée, je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Le seul « avantage » à tout cela, si on peut dire, c'est que au moins, elle y était plus ou moins préparée depuis quelques jours.

 

\- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle aille voir Johanne ?

 

\- A mon avis, elle risque de nous le demander encore et encore, si on n'accepte pas. Et je pense qu'on ne peut pas lui refuser ça. Il y a beaucoup mieux pour une enfant, c'est vrai, mais le sort de Johanne est encore incertain. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle meurt sans que Maïa ait vu au moins sa grand-mère une dernière fois. »

 

Constatant que son amie non plus n'allait pas très bien, Emma posa sa main sur la sienne, et elle lui sourit.

 

« Les choses ne sont pas encore terminées. Je ne vais pas te mentir et de te dire que tout va bien se passer comme dans un conte de fées et que tout va bien se finir, parce que ce serait complètement faux. »

 

Éléonora étouffa un rire, quand elle se remémora sa vie dans l'Enchanted Forest, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que la vie dans le monde des contes de fées n'avait _rien à voir_ avec un conte de fées.

 

Bien au contraire…

 

« Oui, je sais Emma, je ne suis pas si naïve que ça.

 

\- Mais tout n'est pas perdu non plus, ajouta l'autre orpheline. Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à prôner l'espoir ou à y croire, mais je pense que nous n'allons pas la perdre tout de suite. Il faut que tu gardes espoir.

 

\- Je sais Emma, je sais… Le problème, c'est que… _je ne peux rien faire_. Je me sens tellement inutile ! La vie ou la mort de Johanne ne dépendent en aucun cas de ce que je peux faire, du moins, je ne peux rien faire pour essayer de la sauver. Et je sais pertinemment que sa mort est inévitable, surtout maintenant qu'elle est malade, mais je…. »

 

Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi ajouter d'autre en fait.

 

_J'ai vécu pendant deux-cent ans dans un monde où personne ne meurt jamais._

 

_Mon père est un Ténébreux immortel._

 

_Je sais ce qu'est la mort, mais d'une certaine manière je n'y ai jamais été réellement confrontée_ .

 

C'était le cas, en fait.

 

Quand sa mère était morte (qu'elle l'avait crue morte, alors qu'elle l'avait abandonnée), celle-ci était loin d'elle, et elle ne l'avait pas revue.

 

La mort des Darling, elle ne l'avait appris qu'après, bien plus tard, et elle n'avait pas été là dans leurs derniers instants.

 

À Neverland, personne n'était mort quand elle y était.

 

De plus, même pendant la guerre des ogres ou après, la mort avait été toujours été plus ou moins loin d'elle.

 

En fait, pour être plus précis, elle n'avait jamais été présente près d'une personne plus ou mourante.

 

Et maintenant, c'était le cas.

 

«  Éléonora, je comprends.  Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est aller la voir et la soutenir, et espérer. Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire de plus. »

 

L a jeune femme hocha la tête. 

 

Elle n'allait pas la contredire.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le lendemain, elles allèrent toute les trois voir la malade, et il se révéla que c'était une assez bonne idée, en fin de compte, d'amener Maïa avec elles.

 

Le visage de Johanne s'illumina quand elle aperçut la petite fille se précipiter vers elle et se jeter dans ses bras.

 

Elle parut alors un peu moins vieille et aussi un peu moins malade, ce qui diminua un peu l'angoisse qu'Éléonora ressentait.

 

En fait, comprit celle-ci, la mort, elle la connaissait très bien.

 

Elle l'avait frôlée à quelques reprises, plus souvent qu'elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir, la mort de sa mère, bien que fictive alors, lui était tombée sur la tête sans qu'elle puisse rien faire.

 

Et ça avait été la même chose pendant la guerre, quand elle avait entendu des récits par rapport à cela, notamment de la part de Morraine, sans oublier la mort des Darling, où elle avait appris cela et n'avait rien pu faire, à nouveau.

 

Et maintenant, elle ressentait le même sentiment d'impuissance, et ça lui faisait mal.

 

Elle regarda sa petite fille, qui tentait de cacher son inquiétude, mais qui ne pouvait pas dissimuler un certain air sérieux qu'elle avait sur le visage, et El sentit une vague d'amour l'envahir pour sa petite fille.

 

La jeune femme de vingt-deux ans aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, et ne jamais la laisser partir.

 

Oh, bien sûr, elle faisait tout pour que son enfant se sente aimée, mais même après quatre ans, elle avait toujours une certaine peur de ne pas y arriver.

 

De mal faire, de se tromper, et même si jusque là elle s'en était bien sortie, la peur était toujours là, malgré tout ses efforts de bien faire, que tout cela ne se termine pas bien.

 

Et, de façon assez absurde, la maladie toute récente de Johanne venait tout juste de réveiller cette peur panique. Éléonora se trouvait à présent dans la chambre de Johanne, mais elle n'était pas encore allé la voir, contrairement à Maïa et Emma, qui se trouvaient toutes deux avec elle.

 

Elle réfléchissait à tout cela, tentant de comprendre de quoi elle avait si peur.

 

Et la réponse lui apparut d'un seul coup, effrayante dans sa simplicité.

 

Elle avait peur que si Johanne mourrait, tout disparaisse.

 

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une famille (dans un monde normal), elle les avait tous perdus à cause d'une ombre.

 

Maintenant, elle avait peur que les choses recommencent, et que tout ce qu'elle avait construit avec Emma et Johanne ne s'écroule.

 

Quand elle parvint enfin à se placer à côté de Johanne, elle pleurait presque.

 

Avec leurs passés respectifs, elle et Emma étaient assez souvent confrontées à des crises de panique, et même si depuis quatre ans, ces dernières avaient grandement diminué, elles étaient toujours présentes.

 

Pour Éléonora, c'était par rapport à son abandon, _ses_ abandons, toutes les fois où on l'avait laissée toute seule, où elle avait senti qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, où elle avait cru que les fins heureuses, ce n'était pas pour elle.

 

Quant à Emma, c'était assez semblable, sauf qu'il y avait aussi eu les trahisons, et l'incompréhension, et toutes ces questions qui n'avaient toujours pas eu de réponses.

 

Et Éléonora était sur le point d'en avoir une, de crise panique.

 

C'était une chose qu'Emma finit par comprendre au moment où elle vit sa jeune amie qui ne disait plus rien, qui ne bougeait plus, et qui avait un sourire crispé.

 

Et qui serrait fort, fort, tellement fort la main de Johanne qu'elle lui faisait presque mal.

 

Éléonora avait envie de hurler.

 

Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sur le point de paniquer, si jamais elle ne se contrôlait pas. Elle sentait le regard d'Emma sur elle, qui semblait la jauger et tenter de saisir si elle risquait de péter les plombs ou non.

 

L'ancienne Lost Girl revoyait dans son esprit toutes ses pertes.

 

La mort de sa mère.

 

L'abandon qu'elle avait subi par son père.

 

La trahison de Killian.

 

La mort des Darling.

 

Et elle comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Johanne.

 

Elle ne _pouvait pas_ la perdre.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Éléonora ? »

 

La jeune femme releva la tête. Emma la regardait toujours, c'était elle qui lui avait parlé, avec une certaine inquiétude. Pour elle, pas contre elle. Elle avait peur pour elle, peur qu'elle ne parvienne pas à supporter tout cela.

 

Elle retira sa main.

 

« Oui ?

 

\- Et si… si on allait parler pendant un moment, et qu'on laissait Maïa et Johanne parler entre elles ? »

 

Éléonora ne put qu'admirer la présence d'esprit et le tact d'Emma, qui avait eu la bonne idée de l'éloigner des autres, afin qu'elle se calme un peu.

 

« Oh, bien sûr ! »

 

Elles se retrouvèrent alors dans une partie isolée de l'hôpital, dans laquelle il n'y avait personne d'autre.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Éléonora ? Tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux, c'est ça ?

 

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. »

 

Si on ne comptait pas son accouchement, la jeune femme n'avait jamais beaucoup été dans les hôpitaux, en tout cas, pas depuis la naissance de Maïa.

 

Les hôpitaux lui étaient globalement indifférents, sauf que là, Johanne était plus ou moins en danger de mort. À court ou long terme, en tout cas.

 

Les mains d'Éléonora tremblaient à présent, et elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à formuler ses pensées.

 

« Alors quoi ? »

 

Emma voulait absolument la pousser à parler, un peu comme Éléonora elle-même l'avait fait avec elle quatre ans plus tôt.

 

Sans cela, l'ancienne prisonnière savait pertinemment qu'elle ne se serait jamais ouvert à elle.

 

Et son mur serait toujours autour d'elle (ce qui était en partie le cas, avec les autres en tout cas).

 

Il _fallait_ que son amie en parle, qu'elle laisse partir tout cela.

 

« Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre ! Hurla alors son amie, à bout de forces. »

 

Emma tourna la tête, avant de la regarder à nouveau, rassurée de constater qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

 

« C'est plus profond que cela, pas vrai ?

 

\- _Je ne veux plus être seule_! Et avec ce qui arrive à Johanne, fit-elle avec peur et douleur, j'ai peur, j'ai terriblement peur que cela arrive à nouveau. J'ai eu une famille, avant, pendant un temps, et puis je les ai perdus.

 

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Je suis là, et Maïa aussi. Et Johanne n'est pas _mourante_. Elle est malade, c'est différent.

 

\- J'ai beaucoup trop espéré Emma. Et je sais très bien que de ma part, cela peut te surprendre, après tout ce que je t'ai dit quand on s'est rencontrées, mais c'est moi, c'est ce que je suis. Je cache mes peurs, et pendant un moment, j'ai cru que je pouvais les faire disparaître pour toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, la réalité m'est revenue en plein visage. »

 

Son amie se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, tandis qu'Éléonora se mettait à pleurer.

 

« Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis là, répéta-t-elle. Tu m'as, tu as ta fille. Et tu es forte. On trouvera une manière de se débrouiller.

 

\- Merci Emma. Merci d'être comme cela, de me réconforter quand je n'ai pas le moral, juste… merci. »

 

Emma se contenta de lui sourire.

 

« On est amies. Et je ne compte pas te laisser tomber. »

 

Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour la jeune femme, qui avait _besoin_ d'autre chose.

 

Qui ressentait le besoin d'être réconfortée.

 

Rassurée.

 

Sa mère de cœur, sa famille, celle qui l'avait sauvée du gouffre vers lequel elle se dirigeait, _était en train de mourir_.

 

Et toutes ses craintes, ses peurs venaient de refaire surface, et, alors qu'elle regardait Emma, quelque chose se passa en elle.

 

Sans même qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ni même pourquoi elle faisait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains, et elle commença à l'embrasser.

 

Une fois passée la surprise, l'autre femme y répondit pendant quelques secondes, avant de brusquement repousser son amie sans violence, et elle la regarda avec surprise.

 

Depuis quatre ans qu'elles vivaient ensemble et qu'elle étaient amies, elles flirtaient plus ou moins l'une avec l'autre assez régulièrement, plus par jeu que pour une autre réelle raison.

 

Elles ne s'aimaient pas, pas de façon romantique, du moins, mais le fait est que, étant toutes deux bisexuelles, elles étaient plus ou moins intéressées par l'autre.

 

Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que son geste était profondément surprenant et incongru, surtout en ce moment, mais le fait est que cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était seule, qu'elle avait juste craqué.

 

« Éléonora, qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas. Je… j'en avais juste envie. S'il te plaît Emma, _j'en ai besoin_. »

 

Ses propos étaient absurdes et incohérents, et peut-être que dans une autre situation, Emma aurait dit oui, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas.

 

« Non. Tu es triste, bouleversée, et effrayée. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, il est hors de question que je profite de ta détresse. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, tu n'as pas besoin de ça, et si tu es toujours intéressée plus tard, quand tu iras mieux, alors pourquoi pas. »

 

Éléonora hocha la tête, et se décida à essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé.

 

Puis elle sourit.

 

« Très bien… Encore merci de m'avoir arrêtée. »

 

Emma lui sourit à son tour.

 

« Mais de rien. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand elles retournèrent dans la chambre, Maïa vit aussitôt  que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

« Maman, tu vas bien ? »

 

Éléonora envoya un sourire à sa fille, et elle sentit  encore plus à quel point elle l'aimait.

 

Elle la prit dans ses bras.

 

« Oui ma chérie, maintenant oui. Grâce à ta tante Emma, je vais mieux. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée. »

 

Elle ne précisa pas quel était le type d'aide qu'elle avait reçu…

 

Johanne lui lança un sourire apaisé, auquel cette fois-ci la jeune femme parvint à répondre. Puis, elle suivit l'exemple de sa fille, et serra sa mère de cœur dans ses bras, parlant avec elle pendant quelques minutes.

 

Quand elles rentrèrent dans leur maison, cette dernière leur sembla bien vide, en fait, elles eurent un peu de mal à rester enjouées.

 

La vie à New York n'avait rien de réellement facile, mais les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas nier qu'elle était agréable, en tout cas, et qu'elles y étaient heureuses.

 

Depuis quelques temps, elles avaient un nouveau travail, garante de caution, qui pouvait parfois les mener à courser quelques criminels, chose qui était à la fois assez exaltante et prenante.

 

Ce qui expliquait aussi beaucoup pourquoi les deux femmes étaient encore célibataires,  n'ayant aucunement envie de se lancer dans une autre histoire, pour des raisons différentes. 

 

P ar ailleurs, c'était aussi pour cela qu'Éléonora avait fait cette proposition à son amie, elles ne sortiraient pas réellement ensemble, mais au moins, cela leur permettrait de se sentir un peu moins seule.

 

Oui, il y avait Maïa, et Johanne aussi, mais la première était une enfant, et la seconde n'était plus avec elles.

 

C'était à cela qu'Emma pensait, alors que les deux femmes essayaient tant bien que mal d'égayer la petite Maïa, sans grande réussite, malheureusement.  Celle-ci ne pleurait pas,  mais sur son visage enfant in demeurait toujours une certaine tristesse qui n'aurait pas dû être présente. 

 

C'é tait un samedi,  et un jour où les deux femmes n'avaient que peu de choses à faire, et Emma se dit que oui, si l'on exceptait ce dernier événement, elles étaient assez heureuses. 

 

Quel ques autres jours passèrent, et Éléonora sembla aller un peu mieux, plus apaisée, et beaucoup moins troublée que le jour où Emma l'avait vu perdre presque tout contrôle. 

 

Elle se comportait aussi différemment avec elle,  elle était comme au tout début, en quelque sorte,  un peu joueuse, flirtant réellement avec elle.

 

De ce fait, quand elle alla la voir quelques temps  après pour lui confirmer ce qu'elle avait tenté de mettre en place de façon maladroite, Emma comprit aussitôt.

 

Et elle accepta.


	16. Famille ?

Emma et Éléonora sortaient ensemble. Enfin, en quelque sorte, du moins, elles étaient ensemble. Toutes deux savaient que cela ne durerait pas vraiment, pas pour toujours, cela n'était que pour un temps.

 

C'était une chose qu'elles ne faisaient que pour se réconforter l'une l'autre pendant que Johanne se trouvait toujours à l'hôpital.

 

Quelque chose qui ne serait que passager, fugitif.

 

Enfin, quelque chose qui leur ferait du _bien_.

 

Quand elle retournèrent voir Johanne, celle-ci sembla comprendre aussitôt ce qu'il se passait entre elles, un peu comme à chaque fois, en fait.

 

Elle souriait, avec un air mystérieux, cet air si bien à elle et qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle pensait savoir quelque chose encore ignoré par les autres.

 

Avec un sourire faussement ennuyé, Éléonora se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit. Et ce tandis qu'Emma faisait de même de l'autre côté.

 

« Dis-moi, fit l'ancienne Lost Girl avec un faux soupir, qu'as-tu à nous dire ma chère Johanne ?

 

\- Oh, mais rien, mentit l'autre. »

 

Son amie leva un sourcil interrogatif et surtout ironique.

 

« Oui, bien sûr… Je te connais Johanne, je connais ce regard, et surtout ce sourire… Je t'écoute, enfin, nous t'écoutons. »

 

Le sourire de l'autre femme s'accentua encore.

 

« Effectivement, acquiesça-t-elle, tu me connais bien El.

 

\- Hé bien ?

 

\- Si c'est bien ce que je crois, alors, je suis heureuse pour vous. »

 

Les deux autres femmes lui sourirent alors.

 

« Enfin… en quelque sorte, lui confirma Emma, le sourire aux lèvres, on est… ensemble. Plus ou moins. »

 

Éléonora lui sourit alors aussi, voyant que Emma n'avait aucune difficulté à accepter leur « relation », si on pouvait l'appeler comme cela.

 

Et à réussir à en parler, à le dire à voix haute, et ce, même si il s'agissait de Johanne, cela montrait bien l'évolution de la jeune femme.

 

« Quand tu dis « ensemble », demanda Johanne, tu veux dire que ça va durer ? Ou bien que ce n'est que quelque chose de passager ?

 

\- Ce sera passager, lui confirma Éléonora, tandis qu'Emma hochait la tête pour montrer son accord. Mais on avait juste envie que tu le saches.

 

\- Est-ce que… ça vous rend heureuse ? »

 

Elles hochèrent toutes deux la tête.

 

« Oui. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, fit Éléonora, mais… _oui_. »

 

Et Johanne sourit une nouvelle fois.

 

« Alors tant mieux pour vous. »

 

_§§§§_

 

C'était la réalité.

 

Elles n'étaient pas amoureuses, c'est vrai, et elles n'étaient pas un couple, en fait, elles en étaient vraiment loin.

 

Mais elles étaient deux amies qui avaient autrefois fortement souffert dans le passé, et qui étaient toutes deux seules (si on mettait de côté Johanne et Maïa, qui ne savaient que peu de chose par rapport à ce qu'elles avaient vécu), et qui avaient besoin de panser leurs blessures.

 

En parler entre elles avait permis de les aider toutes deux, mais cela ne suffisait pas forcément.

 

Alors, après l'annonce de la maladie de Johanne, quelque chose s'était brisé à nouveau en elles, et elles avaient alors décidé d'un commun accord de commencer à se réconforter ensemble, afin de réussir à tenir le coup.

 

Et cela marchait plutôt bien, cependant, elles savaient toutes deux parfaitement que cela ne durerait pas, cela ne serait valable pour elles que pendant un temps, et un jour, elles y mettraient fin.

 

Les deux femmes n'étaient qu'amies, et cette courte relation renforçait plus leur lien qu'autre chose, et permettait aussi de souder leur relation d'amitié.

 

Cela dura trois mois.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elles n'avaient rien dit à Maïa pendant tout ce temps, non pas parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, mais seulement parce qu'elles savaient déjà que cela ne serait qu'une passade.

 

La petite fille ne sembla pas très perturbé par tout cela, et, vu qu'elle allait très souvent voir Johanne (encore plus que sa mère et sa tante, qui avaient un peu moins de temps qu'elle pour cela), elle lui parlait de très nombreuses fois par semaine, et sa grand-mère lui avait un peu évoqué ce qui se passait entre les deux femmes.

 

Maïa n'avait rien dit, ne sachant pas réellement ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire (après tout, elle n'avait que quatre ans), mais elle constata malgré tout qu'elles semblaient un peu plus heureuses.

 

Lorsque cela cessa, il n'y eut aucun problème entre elles, elles l'annoncèrent une nouvelle fois à leur amie Johanne, qui, encore une fois, l'accepta totalement, et qui ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une légère remarque.

 

« Et… maintenant ?

 

\- Comment cela ?

 

\- Hé bien, maintenant que vous avez toutes les deux compris que vous pouviez reprendre une relation… comptez-vous réessayer avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

 

Elles la regardèrent avec surprise et effarement.

 

« Non ! S'exclamèrent-elles toutes deux en chœur.

 

\- Hé bien… quelle détermination, ironisa Johanne avec surprise. Et pourquoi donc ?

 

\- Je ne suis pas prête, s'insurgea Emma, et puis… ce qu'El et moi on avait cela n'a rien à voir ! Et puis… je ne pense pas être encore prête.

 

\- C'est la même chose pour moi. Johanne, fit Éléonora, je sais que tu ne veux que bien faire, mais je ne pense pas non plus avoir envie de quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. »

 

Avec un léger air déçu sur le visage, elle hocha la tête.

 

« Oui, bien sûr, je comprends…

 

\- Avec Maïa en plus, je ne pense pas avoir le temps pour ce genre de chose.

 

\- Et… avec votre travail ? Vous pourriez rencontrer des gens ?

 

\- Johanne, depuis quand est-ce que tu veux nous caser avec quelqu'un ? » Demanda Emma avec surprise.

 

Leur amie semblait assez mal à l'aise.

 

« Je suis malade. Pour l'instant, je vais encore bien, en quelque sorte, mais cela ne va pas durer pour toujours. Un jour, je vais mourir. Vous êtes ensemble, enfin, vous _vivez_ ensemble, vous êtes amies, et vous élevez Maïa. Mais… je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez seules.

 

\- Cela ne sera pas le cas, Johanne, affirma Emma avec confiance. Cela nous suffit, nous sommes toutes les deux avec Maïa, et cela nous suffit.

 

\- Cela ne sera pas toujours ainsi Emma, dit Johanne avec inquiétude. Un jour, cela ne vous suffira plus, j'en suis certaine. Un jour, vous voudrez sûrement autre chose, et je ne veux que vous aider, même si je sais que je m'y prends sans doute de la mauvaise manière. »

 

Emma lui prit la main, et lui offrit un sourire heureux.

 

« Johanne, fit-elle avec émotion, il y a plus de quatre ans, j'étais seule. En prison, malheureuse, et _brisée_. Toi et Éléonora, vous m'avez recueillie, vous m'avez fait confiance, vous m'avez _aidée_. Et plus important encore, vous m'avez offert une _famille_. »

 

Éléonora sursauta alors, et lança d'un seul coup un regard à la fois surpris et empli d'émotion à Emma.

 

C'était la première fois.

 

C'était la toute première fois que son amie disait de tels mots à voix haute.

 

Oh bien sûr, de manière implicite, elle savait déjà plus ou moins comment Emma les considérait, elle, Maïa, et Johanne, mais elles n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé auparavant.

 

Et maintenant, après quatre ans, quatre longues années, c'était fait.

 

Après tout ce temps passé à essayer d’apprivoiser Emma, de la comprendre, de la faire s'ouvrir à elle, et de la faire parler, elle avait réussi.

 

Emma les aimait suffisamment et leur faisait assez confiance pour les considérer comme sa famille.

 

Jamais Éléonora ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant, à part peut-être pendant les moments heureux de son enfance avec ses parents, ou avec son père, les Darling, ou encore Hook.

 

Elle avait _réussi_.

 

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle à Emma avec une voix pleine d'incertitude, n'osant presque pas y croire, tant cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. »

 

Souriante, Emma hocha la tête, et lui adressa un regard heureux.

 

« Oui, lui confia-t-elle. Je le pense sincèrement. Tu es mon amie Éléonora, c'est vrai, comme une sœur, et plus que cela _tu es ma famille_. Toi, Maïa, Johanne, vous toutes, vous êtes… _vous êtes ma famille_. Pas ma première, c'est vrai, mais sans doute la meilleure. Sans toi, je pense que j'aurais encore sombré à ma sortie de prison. Et je suis sincèrement heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée et d'être devenue ton amie. »

 

Éléonora lui envoya alors un autre sourire profondément heureux.

 

Tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, qui était devenue un peu trop chargée en émotion, elle ajouta :

 

« Tu vois que j'ai bien fait d'insister ce jour-là, la railla-t-elle.

 

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Je suis bien d'accord, ironisa-t-elle. Merci à toi de m'avoir _harcelée_ à l'hôpital cet instant-là.

 

\- Je ne t'ai pas harcelée ! Protesta Éléonora, indignée. Je suis juste venue te parler.

 

\- Pour tenter de me convaincre qu'on _devait_ devenir amies.

 

\- Hé ! J'ai bien eu raison, non ?

 

\- En fait, je crois que ça se discute. »

 

Puis, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à l'air d'indignation et de colère sur le visage de la jeune femme (qui était totalement feint, bien évidement), et son amie elle aussi ne put que la rejoindre dans son explosion de joie, tout comme Johanne le fit ensuite.

 

Alors qu'elle regardait les deux jeunes femmes rire de bon cœur, la malade se dit deux choses.

 

Déjà qu'Éléonora avait vraiment bien fait d'insister ce jour-là pour que cette inconnue vienne chez elles.

 

Et ensuite qu'elle avait eu tort : le jour où elle mourrait, les deux femmes ne se retrouveraient pas seules.

 

(Et le fait est qu'elle aussi s'était sentie émue en entendant Emma les appeler sa famille.)

 

« Plus sérieusement, reprit Johanne une fois qu'elles se furent calmées, je ne vous force à rien, seulement voilà… Vous n'êtes obligées de rester seules. Au sens de célibataires, j'entends. Maïa n'a pas à être un quelconque obstacle, ou une fausse excuse pour vous. Mais, si ne voulez rencontrer personne, faites comme vous voulez.

 

\- Je pense très sincèrement que cela n'arrivera pas avant très longtemps, fit Emma d'un ton faussement nonchalant. »

 

Elle le cachait assez bien, mais, quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à évoquer cela sur un ton léger.

 

Le sujet était assez sensible pour elle, tout comme pour Éléonora, qui avait vécu plus ou moins la même chose qu'elle, à savoir, être trahie par quelqu'un qu'elle avait autrefois aimé.

 

Et cela leur faisait toujours mal, autant à l'une qu'à l'autre, mais de différentes manières.

 

Elles étaient emplies de colère et de tristesse, et elles souffraient toutes deux d'un grand manque de confiance en elles.

 

Chose qui était déjà plus ou présente avant cette trahison, mais qui ne s'était qu'aggravé après.

 

En fait, c'est exactement pour cela qu'elles avaient pu construire cette relation amour-amitié, chose qu'elles n'auraient pas pu faire avant ou avec d'autres : c'est parce qu'elle étaient _pareilles_.

 

Elles savaient ce que c'était que de se faire trahir, de souffrir, d'être brisées, et même si c'était un peu moins le cas pour El à l'époque de leur rencontre (grâce à l'aide de Johanne, en grande partie), à cet instant, _elles s'étaient comprises_.

 

Et maintenant, elles devaient toutes deux admettre ne pas être prêtes pour tenter cela avec quelqu'un d'autre, puisque la peur de se faire trahir, bien que moins forte, était toujours aussi présente.

 

Et puis, bon, avec leur travail, elles devaient aussi reconnaître ne pas vraiment avoir le temps pour ce genre de chose.

 

Ou l'envie.

 

Oui, il fallait bien le dire, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient très bien comme cela, et n'avaient pas vraiment envie de changer les choses.

 

Oui, elles étaient parfaitement bien comme cela, et c'était déjà bien compliqué pour elles de passer à autre chose en général après qu'on leur eût brisé le cœur, alors réussir à rencontrer quelqu'un…

 

Cela paraissait encore plus compliqué.

 

Oh, bien sûr, elles n'étaient pas associables non plus, puisqu'elles avaient un travail, elles avaient certaines connaissances en dehors de Johanne, et elles avaient quelques collègues et amis à qui elles tenaient un petit peu.

 

Mais, en dehors de leur « famille » qu'elles avaient construite, jamais les deux femmes n'avaient réussi à construire un lien aussi fort et aussi réel avec d'autres personnes, ne parvenant en fait à se retrouver qu'en l'autre, et le fait est qu'elles auraient tout aussi bien pu partir de la ville sans aucun regrets s'il l'avait fallu.

 

Par ailleurs, si l'on mettait un temps de côté l'état inquiétant de Johanne, depuis quatre ans, tout ou presque s'était plutôt bien passé, sans accrocs et sans problèmes.

 

Oui, c'était vrai, elles étaient heureuses.

 

Mais pas seulement, en fait, il y avait autre chose, une chose particulière qui rajoutait encore plus de prix et de poids à ce bonheur.

 

Elles étaient une _famille_.


	17. Plus jamais !

Deux nouvelles années passèrent et Maïa eut six ans. Emma, alors qu'elle regardait la petite fille fêter son anniversaire, avec la présence de Johanne (qui avait pu sortir pendant un moment, son état s'améliorant un peu), et aussi quelques uns de ses amis, tentait de ne pas se sentir mal.

 

Son fils à elle aussi allait avoir six ans, il devait déjà les avoir eu, en fait.

 

Elle se demandait où il pouvait bien se trouver, s'il avait fini par atterrir dans le système comme elle, ou si il avait échappé.

 

Et si c'était le cas, était-il heureux ? Était-il arrivé dans une bonne famille ?

 

Grande ou petite, riche ou pauvre, était-ce une famille où il avait des frères et sœurs ?

 

Et si il avait une autre famille, savait-il ?

 

Est-ce qu'il savait que sa mère l'avait abandonné à sa naissance ?

 

Et si oui… est-ce qu'il la haïssait ?

 

Cela faisait déjà six ans qu'elle avait fait ce terrible choix, six ans depuis qu'elle avait accepté de renoncer à son rôle de mère, six ans qu'elle s'en voulait, et même si aider Éléonora à élever Maïa avait un peu aidé, cela ne suffisait pas.

 

Cela avait un peu pansé sa blessure, oui, elle ne le niait pas, et elle avait appris non pas à être mère, mais au moins à s'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge.

 

Elle était la tante de Maïa, et dans cette situation, elle avait gagné une famille, elle l'avait _choisie_ , mais elle n'était pas mère.

 

Et, elle en était certaine, elle ne serait jamais la mère de ce petit garçon dont elle ne saurait jamais le nom.

 

Ou le destin.

 

Jamais elle ne le reverrait, elle avait fait en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais.

 

Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour cela, pour affronter la réalité, et elle en souffrait encore.

 

Elle ne pensait pas être jamais capable de le faire.

 

Elle avait fait la même chose que ses parents, et elle n'en était pas fière.

 

Ainsi, ce jour-là, ruminant ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son amie s'approcher d'elle.

 

«  Hey,  lui  demanda la jeune femme de  vingt-quatre ans, comment ça va ? 

 

\- Pas très bien, avoua Emma, qui désormais arrivait parfaitement à se confier à elle, tout comme l'autre femme y arrivait elle-même très bien.

 

\-  Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

 

Elle regardait toujours Maïa, qui souriait et riait, parfaitement heureuse, entourée de sa famille et de ses amies.

 

« Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle a ce que nous nous n'avons presque jamais eu ? » Tenta Éléonora, cherchant une explication à l'air mélancolique de son amie.

 

Elle était assez douée d'habitude pour comprendre les raisons de l'attitude de son amie, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas raison. Emma tou r na la tête. 

 

«  Cela n'a rien à voir… ça, j'ai fini par ne plus en tenir compte, je suis heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas à traverser les mêmes choses douloureuses que nous. Seulement… je pensais à… je pensais à mon fils, lâcha-t-elle enfin. »

 

Éléonora sursauta, surprise. En six années, c'était la toute première fois (si l'on ne comptait pas la fois à l'hôpital, juste après leur rencontre) qu'Emma parlait de lui de façon volontaire. 

 

Qu'elle décidait de diriger directement la conversation sur lui, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, et qu'elle avait toujours tenté d'éviter le sujet.

 

Son amie l'écouta attentivement.

 

« Je… je me demandais où il pouvait bien se trouver, et si tout se passait bien pour lui.  Je me rends compte maintenant que… je ne sais rien de lui.

 

\- Est-ce que cela te manque ?

 

\-  Je n'en sais rien. Oui, mais…  je ne pense pas avoir le droit de vouloir savoir.

 

\- Pourquoi donc ?

 

\- Je l'ai  _abandonné_ .

 

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas le choix alors. Si les choses avaient été différentes, tu l'aurais gardé.

 

\- Oui, je sais… mais lui, il n'en a aucune idée.  Et ça me tue. C'est mon fils, mais je n'ai aucun droit sur lui, je l'ai laissé, et… voir Maïa, comme ça, heureuse…

 

\- Cela t'a fai t pensé à lui.

 

\- Oui.  Il ne me connaît pas, il ne conna î t pas mon histoire, et il ne doit avoir aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je l'ai abandonné, comme…

 

\- Comme toi avec tes parents, poursuivit l'autre femme. Emma hocha la tête.

 

\- Exactement. Et je voudrais… je voudrais qu'il sache que cela n'a rien à voir avec lui, qu'il n'est pas responsable de quoi que ce soit, et que…  que j'aurais voulu pouvoir le faire. Le  _garder_ . »

 

Éléonora ne dit rien, et se contenta de serrer son amie dans ses bras.

 

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  Cela vient d'un concours de circonstances particulières, et je suis sure que si  tu  lui  expliquais les choses, il comprendrait.

 

\-  Merci Éléonora. Merci. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Quelques jours passèrent, et Johanne dut à nouveau retourner à l'hôpital, au grand désespoir des deux femmes et de la petite fille.

 

Pour changer les idées de Maïa, les deux femmes se décidèrent à regarder un film, un soir, pour que leur fille/nièce puisse mettre de côté toutes ses pensées sombres et tristes.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais regarder ? Lui avait demandé Emma.

 

Éléonora avait alors haussé les épaules.

 

\- Peu importe. Choisis ce que tu veux, je m'en moque. Quelque chose qui plaise à Maïa et qui puisse la faire se sentir mieux.

 

\- D'accord. Je vais aussi faire en sorte que cela plaise à tout le monde.

 

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

 

Quelques jours après cette conversation, elles préparèrent cette fameuse soirée film, en fait, ce n'est que quand El demanda de quel film il s'agissait qu'elle le sut enfin.

 

« Oh, fit Emma avec un certain détachement, c'est _Peter Pan_. Celui de 2003 si je ne me trompe pas. Enfin, en tout cas, il a quelques années, et ce n'est pas le film Disney, vu que Maïa l'a déjà vu.

 

\- Oui ! » S'exclama Maïa, ravie de voir un film sur un de ses personnages préférés.

 

Entendant cela, Éléonora n'en crut d'abord pas ses oreilles, puis elle resta figée quelques secondes.

 

« Pour… pourquoi as-tu choisi ce film ?

 

\- Pour toi et pour Maïa, bien sûr ! Vu que vous adorez toutes les deux les contes de fées.

 

\- _Peter Pan_ n'est pas un conte de fées, fit machinalement la jeune femme, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, toujours glacée.

 

Emma haussa les épaules.

 

\- Il y a une île magique où on ne vieillit jamais, un garçon qui vole, des fées et de la magie. Pour moi, _c'est_ un conte de fées. »

 

_Sauf qu'il n'y a aucune fin heureuse dans ce monde_ , pensa Éléonora en se remémorant sa propre expérience.

 

Elle ne vo u l a it pas voir ce film.  Ne le pouvait pas.  La version Disney avait déjà été assez pénible à voir, compte tenu de la véritable version de l'histoire, enfin, celle qu'elle avait vécu,  mais là, ça risquait d'être pire encore.

 

S auf qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Maïa semblait tellement ravie à l'idée de voir ce film, et de toute façon,  elle ne pouvait pas leur fournir de véritable explication.

 

_Si seulement tu connaissais son véritable visage Maïa, tu n'aurais sans doute pas la même réaction_ .

 

Mais le fait est qu'elle espérait très vivement que jamais sa fille ne sache qui était réellement Peter Pan.

 

Le film se lança, et ce fut pire que ce qu'elle imaginait.

 

Pour une simple raison.

 

_Ce n'était pas Peter Pan_ .

 

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il était, ce n'était pas  _comme ça_ que les choses s'étaient passées, et Éléonora sentit son malaise grandir de plus en plus  à mesure que le film avançait.

 

Les Darling n'étaient pas ainsi, c'était de bon s parents,  ils n'étaient pas strictes à ce point-là, et El se sentit à nouveau  _heureuse_ de s'être sacrifiée cette nuit-là, même si cela avait signifié les perdre pour toujours.

 

Perdre ses amis, cette famille qui n'avait été la sienne que pendant un court temps.

 

Elle les avait  _sauvés_ ; et ça en avait valu la peine.

 

Cela en valait  _toujours_ la peine.

 

Elle regarda cette famille juste à côté d'elle, et elle sourit.

 

Tout cela n'appartenait qu'au passé désormais.

 

Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose.

 

_§§§§_

 

Si on enlevait le fait que cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son histoire à elle, le film était plutôt plaisant.

 

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle parvint enfin à se détendre, et à apprécier l'histoire et tout ce qui était autour.

 

Jusqu'à une certaine scène.

 

Et une certaine danse.

 

La musique de _Fairy Danse_ se lança, et Éléonora se crispa à nouveau.

 

Non, se dit-elle en voyant les deux jeunes gens danser, _ce n'était définitivement pas Peter Pan_.

 

_Peter Pan n'a jamais aimé Wendy, en fait, je ne sais même pas si il l'a jamais rencontrée_ .

 

_Peter Pan n'a rien d'un héros, il n'est pas du genre à se sacrifier, ou à tenir à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est à lui-même._

 

_Et Hook n'est pas le monstre de l'histoire, ou du moins, il n'est pas le seul._

 

_Et Neverland n'a rien à voir avec un paradis pour les enfants, ça en est même très loin_ . 

 

Elle n'aimait pas le film, mais pas à cause du film lui-même, seulement parce qu'il résonnait trop en elle.

 

Et pour cela, elle était mal à l'aise devant lui.

 

Parce qu'il  _lui faisait mal_ .

 

Se rappeler était atrocement douloureux,  elle le faisait suffisamment d'elle-même, elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres choses qui puissent lui servir de rappel par rapport à cette période de sa vie qui lui avait à la fois apporté tant de malheur et de bonheur en même temps.

 

Neverland l'avait arrachée à sa famille, l'avait enlevée, brisée, détruite.

 

Neverland lui avait donné une famille, des amis,  _un foyer_ pendant un temps, et lui avait permis d'avoir sa merveilleuse petite fille. 

 

Mais le fait est que, rétrospectivement, elle souffrait surtout de cette période de sa vie.

 

Le film ne lui fit aucun bien.

 

Ni Emma, ni Maïa ne se rendirent compte de quoi que ce soit.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui lui rappela l'horreur de cette île de malheur.

 

En effet, une nuit, quelques jours après leur visionnage du film, une autre chose se passa.

 

Ce fut pendant une nuit d'insomnie, comme Éléonora (ou même Emma) pouvait parfois en vivre, et elle avait décidé de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau.

 

Elle pensait à elles, ces deux personnes qui étaient tout son univers et son monde (autant que Johanne), et auxquelles elle tenait tellement et qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais perdre.

 

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, d'un seul coup, elle sursauta.

 

Parce que devant elle, se trouvait désormais une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, très longtemps (pas assez pour elle).

 

L'ombre.

 

L'ombre de Pan.

 

L'ombre de _Neverland_.

 

Encore une fois.

 

Pour la troisième fois, l'ombre de Pan se trouvait là, face à elle, et elle ne comprenait pas.

 

Encore ?

 

Cette ombre allait-elle un jour cesser de la harceler ?

 

« Tu ne peux pas m'emmener… Murmura-t-elle à l'ombre maléfique. _Je ne suis plus une enfant_. »

 

C'était à la fois la vérité, une affirmation, et aussi une tentative pour se rassurer elle-même.

 

«  _Tu ne peux plus me faire de mal_ , lança-t-elle avec violence et force. Tu ne peux plus m'emmener, tu m'entends ? »

 

L'ombre ne répondit rien, comme à son habitude, se contentant de la regarder.

 

Puis soudain, elle comprit.

 

« Tu es là pour elle, pas vrai ? Murmura-t-elle avec effroi. Ma fille. C'est pour elle que tu es là. Pour l'emmener dans cette île affreuse. »

 

L'ombre acquiesça.

 

« Oh non, certainement pas. Tu ne vas pas l'enlever, pas plus que moi, c'est clair ? Tu ne vas pas me refaire du mal, c'est fini, c'est terminé ! »

 

L'ombre prit un air menaçant, et la jeune femme se saisit d'une lampe torche située à proximité qu'elle brandit telle une arme.

 

Elle l'alluma et envoya directement le jet de lumière dans les yeux de la créature, qui s'éloigna d'elle, aveuglée.

 

« Tu ne vas pas me les enlever, siffla-t-elle à l'ombre. Tu ne me prendras plus personne, plus jamais ! C'est fini, c'est terminé, répéta-t-elle. Ce sont _elles_ ma famille, maintenant, tu m'entends ? Elles et personne d'autre ! »

 

Elle se rapprocha de l'ombre qui, toujours autant aveuglée, n'eut cette fois-ci pas d'autre choix que de fuir.

 

« Dis à Pan que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec lui ! » S'exclama-t-elle enfin, laissant enfin sortir toute cette colère présente depuis des années.

 

Restant tétanisée pendant quelques secondes, Éléonora eut ensuite le réflexe de se précipiter dans la chambre de sa fille pour vérifier que tout était normal, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Sa fille était _là_ , à sa place, dans son lit, et sa fenêtre était fermée.

 

Tout allait bien.

 

Chancelante, elle se dirigea vers le salon, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, toujours autant effarée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

 

_L'ombre était revenue._

 

Son cauchemar, son monstre, son Enfer _était revenu_.

 

Et elle tremblait.

 

Sa fille avait failli se faire enlever, ce serait sûrement arrivé si elle n'avait pas été là, et si la fenêtre pas été bien fermée.

 

Elle avait été si proche de la perdre que c'en était presque suffoquant.

 

Cela n'avait pas de sens, bien sûr, que l'ombre ait voulu l'enlever, c'était une fille, mais cette réflexion ne la frapperait que le lendemain, pour l'instant, elle était beaucoup trop choquée pour pouvoir y réfléchir.

 

À cet instant, une seule chose la préoccupait.

 

Elle avait réussi, encore une fois.

 

Elle avait protégé sa famille.

 

Elle sourit.

 

Malgré tout, elle avait toujours aussi peur.

 

Éléonora tremblait encore, et elle comprit très rapidement qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir.

 

C'est dans cet état qu'Emma la retrouva quelques minutes après.


	18. Ma justice, ta vengeance.

Chacun son tour, en quelque sorte, se disait Éléonora alors qu'Emma se rapprochait d'elle. Peu de temps avant, c'était Emma qui avait besoin de parler, de parler de ses peurs, et aussi de panser ses blessures.

 

Maintenant, c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide, plus que tout.

 

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

 

_Pire… J'en ai vécu un_ . 

 

«  Si on peut dire.

 

\- Par rapport à ton passé ?

 

\- Oui. Il m'est revenu en plein visage sans prévenir, et c'est très douloureux.

 

\- Tu veux en parler ? »

 

Que pouvait-elle lui dire exactement, si elle ne voulait pas passer pour une folle ?

 

_Hé, Emma, mon passé est venu me rendre une petite visite sous la forme d'une ombre. D'une vraie ombre. Celle de Peter Pan. Ça te dit qu'on ne m'enferme pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?_

 

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Emma, toi et moi on est pareil,  on a  eu  une enfance assez désagréable. Mais… il y a certaines choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites. »

 

Elle lui parla de Neverland. En quelque sorte. Sans jamais le faire de façon directe, en fait.

 

Elle lui parla de certaines choses, et pas d'autres.

 

Elle lui parla de la douleur, de sa souffrance, de sa  _colère_ . 

 

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son amie, et se mit à pleurer, elle pleura pendant des heures.

 

Et cela lui fit du  _bien_ .

 

Oui, chacun son tour…

 

C'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait aussi directement.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le lendemain, elle allait beaucoup mieux. Parler avec Emma avait été assez libérateur, et si elle savait que cette douleur ne s'en irait sûrement jamais, elle avait quelque peu diminué.

 

Et c'est ce qu'il se passait depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, elles se guérissaient l'une l'autre.

 

Elles se _sauvaient_ l'une l'autre, et si Éléonora avait su tout ce qu'elle saurait plus tard, elle aurait ri.

 

Mais la jeune femme n'était bien évidement pas la seule personne ou chose qui lui permettait d'aller mieux. C'était une chose qu'elle faisait aussi par le biais de son travail, qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

 

Surtout quand il s'agissait d'arrêter des criminels. En tant que garante de caution, c'était ce qu'elle et Emma faisaient par moments, les piégeant lors de faux « rendez-vous galants ».

 

Et, d'ici peu, la jeune femme allait devoir recommencer.

 

De plus, par moments, elle-même était aussi en lien avec la police, et on l'envoyait parfois voir des hommes (ou des femmes) qui avaient échappé à la police, mais qui étaient assez stupides pour se rendre à des rendez-vous pris en ligne sur des sites de rencontres.

 

(Certain qu'ils devaient être qu'on ne les retrouveraient pas.)

 

Chose qu'elle fit un jour, avec une personne particulière.

 

Un homme, en fait, recherché dans plusieurs états, dont celui de New York.

 

Quelqu'un qu'Éléonora connaissait très bien, de nom, du moins.

 

Jack Roberts.

 

Le salopard qui avait envoyé Emma en prison.

 

Quand elle vit qu'on l'envoyait _elle_ , pour l'arrêter, _lui_ , elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

Il avait changé de nom, bien sûr, mais c'était bel et bien lui.

 

Elle avait alors appelé son patron.

 

« Allô, chef ?

 

\- Oui Cassidy ?

 

\- Je voulais savoir… vous l'avez fait exprès ?

 

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

 

\- Me mettre sur l'affaire Roberts… Enfin, John Scott, comme il se fait appeler. Ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est moi qui suit supposée le piéger, pas vrai ? »

 

Un silence se fit.

 

« Exact… je ne pouvais pas envoyer Emma, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi.

 

\- Mais il vous fallait aussi quelqu'un sachant à quel point ce type est un salop.

 

\- Exact. Il faut bien que justice soit faite et qu'Emma soit vengée. Je pense que vous serez parfaite. Ne l'abîmez pas trop par contre. »

 

Éléonora sourit.

 

« Vous en faites pas chef. Et merci. »

 

Puis elle raccrocha.

 

Le fait est qu'Éléonora était connue, tout comme Emma, comme n'hésitant pas à utiliser des méthodes musclées afin de stopper ceux qui s'enfuyaient. Mais, bien sûr, sans sortir des limites de la loi.

 

Enfin, quand elle tomberait sur ce salopard, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir réussir à se contrôler.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Hé bien, tu es en beauté ce soir ! Où vas-tu donc ? »

 

Éléonora avait décidé de s'habiller à la fois simplement mais malgré tout aussi différemment de d'habitude. Elle avait refusé de mettre une robe, se contentant d'un jean et d'une chemise, mais Emma n'avait pas tort.

 

Elle était très belle ce soir-là, plus que d'habitude, et le regard d'Emma montrait que effectivement, elle avait bien fait de s'habiller ainsi.

 

« Merci beaucoup ! Je vais, contrairement aux apparences, travailler !

 

\- Oh ! Un autre criminel à arrêter ? »

 

_Tu n'as même pas idée de ce dont tu parles_ .

 

Elle n'avait rien dit à Emma, pour ne pas réveiller de vieilles blessures qui ne s'étaient d'ailleurs sûrement pas encore refermées. Pas encore, elle le dirait plus tard, quand l'autre enfoiré serait arrêté.

 

(Elle se refusait de lui donner de faux espoirs.)

 

Et alors, Emma pourrait enfin dire ses quatre vérités à cet enfoiré, et se libérer de cette souffrance.

 

Oui, enfin.

 

«  Exact !  Ah, que notre métier est noble et plein de dangers ! Fit-elle avec emphase et presque d'une manière ridicule.

 

\- Je suis bien d'accord, fit Emma en riant. Je pense très sincèrement que nous ferions d'ex c ellentes policières.

 

\- De toute évidence !  Si jamais on me le proposait, je pense très sincèrement que j'accepterais tout de suite le poste. Enfin, ça dépendrait bien sûr de l'endroit, ajouta-t-elle avec prudence. »

 

Emma souriait.

 

« Certes… tu as parfaitement raison.

 

\-  Trêves de bavardages ! Allons-y, s'exclama-t-elle avec lyrisme, lançons-nous  vaillamment dans la bataille ! »

 

Voyant Emma rire, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi son coup et elle sortit.

 

Son sourire s'effaça à l'instant même et elle prit une profonde inspiration.

 

Bien… maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce type était un sale con.

 

En tout cas, c'était l'avis que la jeune femme avait bien avant de le rencontrer.

 

Hé bien… c'était complètement vrai.

 

Il était doué pour faire semblant, c'est vrai, pour _mentir_ , et Éléonora comprenait qu'Emma ait pu se faire prendre au piège.

 

C'était un beau parleur, rien de plus, et ça avait du sens qu'une gamine de dix-sept ans se soit faite manipulée ainsi par lui.

 

Mais Éléonora, elle, n'avait plus dix-sept depuis bien longtemps, et elle connaissait les trucs de ce genre.

 

Et elle savait ce que ça faisait de se faire trahir par quelqu'un à qui on tient et à qui on faisait confiance.

 

Hors de question qu'elle refasse la même erreur.

 

Ce salopard allait enfin payer.

 

Et Emma allait avoir la vengeance et la justice en même temps.

 

Elle y veillerait.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il n'avait pas été difficile de le faire parler, en fin de compte.

 

Ce type était un idiot, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de penser alors qu'elle discutait avec lui, et elle avait de plus en plus hâte que la soirée se finisse.

 

Elle avait enregistré leur conversation, et oui, ce n'était peut-être pas très réglementaire, mais de toute façon, ils avaient déjà assez de preuves contre lui. C'était seulement quelque chose en plus, au cas où.

 

Et bien entendu, il finit par s'enfuir, et elle le coursa, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se félicita de ne pas avoir mis de talons.

 

Ce fut incroyablement libérateur de l'arrêter, et de lui passer les menottes, un peu comme si elle était une vraie flic, en fait (puisqu'on lui en avait donné, au cas où s'il s'enfuyait. Ce qui était arrivé).

 

Mais en fait, ce qui fut le plus libérateur, ce fut de lui balancer un coup de poing en plein visage (à nouveau, pas très réglementaire, mais aussi, il avait essayé de se débattre ET de la frapper. Avec ce qu'il avait fait à Emma, il le méritait bien), en pensant à son amie.

 

« De la part d'Emma Swan », lui siffla-t-elle avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

 

Elle ressentit une immense satisfaction.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Bon travail Cassidy. »

 

Elle hocha la tête, sans vraiment écouter, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

 

« Excusez-moi ?

 

\- Oui ?

 

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que Emma pourrait venir ? Lui parler.

 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

 

\- Ce type va aller en prison, avec tout ce qu'il a fait, et il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Emma, et à d'autres. J'ai eu la justice, et j'en suis parfaitement satisfaite. Mais je pense aussi qu'Emma devrait avoir sa vengeance personnelle. Avoir des explications.

 

\- Êtes-vous sure…

 

\- Il l'a abandonnée, trahie, laissée tomber. Elle a le droit de savoir pourquoi, ou du moins de lui hurler dessus, si ça lui chante.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais ?

 

\- Parce que vous avez fait exprès de me nommer sur cette affaire, chef. Parce que vous savez ce que cette pourriture a fait à Emma. Parce que vous aussi vous voulez qu'il paye. »

 

Il hocha la tête.

 

« Très bien. Elle aura droit à un entretien avec lui, privé. Sans caméra. Même si je doute que ça soit très légal. »

 

Éléonora avait souri.

 

S'il avait su ce qu'elle-même avait déjà fait comme choses illégales.

 

Sauf qu'elle était beaucoup moins coupable que ce Jack Roberts.

 

Elle avait volé quand elle avait besoin de le faire.

 

Lui avait aussi _détruit des vies_.

 

Et pas seulement avec Emma, d'autres avaient suivi.

 

« Ce que lui a fait ne l'est pas vraiment non plus.

 

\- Certes. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand elle en avait parlé à Emma, l'autre femme était abasourdie.

 

« Tu l'as _arrêté_? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais supposée le faire ?

 

\- Au cas où il nous aurait échappé. Je n'avais pas envie de te faire espérer pour rien. Tu peux aller lui parler. »

 

Emma l'avait regardée avec surprise.

 

« Pourquoi voudrais-je faire une chose pareille ?

 

\- Parce que tu le peux. Le chef l'a accepté, quand je le lui ai demandé. Et parce que tu l'as aimé, ce salopard, et que tu as droit à des explications. Que tu as le droit de lui hurler dessus pendant des heures pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Parce qu'il mérite que tu le fasses, que tu te venges. Dans les limites de la loi, bien sûr. »

 

Éléonora n'aimait pas le concept de vengeance, même s'il y avait de nombreuses personnes dont elle aurait voulu se venger. Mais dans ce cas-là, ça s'appliquait parfaitement, et la jeune femme était parfaitement en droit de le faire. Si, du moins, cette vengeance consistait simplement à lui hurler dessus. Et à l'envoyer en prison, en plus.

 

Emma hocha la tête.

 

« D'accord. Très bien. Je vais le faire. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle avait essayé. De l'écouter, de le _comprendre_.

 

Elle avait pensé que peut-être, il y avait de réelles et profondes raisons au fait qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

 

Sauf que non.

 

Et à cet instant, alors qu'elle se retrouvait face au salopard qu'il était réellement, Emma Swan, la gamine qui avait cru en lui toutes ces années malgré l'horreur, avait définitivement disparu.

 

Ne restait plus qu'une femme en colère.

 

Une femme qui n'était plus brisée désormais, qui arrivait à être forte, peut-être même trop, et qui ne laissait rentrer plus personne derrière ses murs depuis Éléonora, Johanne, et Maïa.

 

Une femme en colère qui allait dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

 

Faisant la même chose qu'Éléonora quelques temps avant mais sans le savoir.

 

À savoir, réussir à se libérer de sa peur, de sa colère et de sa douleur.

 

« Je n'ai plus peur de toi Jack ! En fait, cela va plus loin que cela. _Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi._ Tu m'es totalement indifférent. »

 

Elle continua de lui hurler dessus sans s'arrêter, et sans qu'il l'interrompe, trop surpris pour le faire, ne s'attendant pas à la voir aussi en colère.

 

En fait, c'était exactement vrai, ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

 

En six années, grâce aux trois personnes avec qui elle vivait, elle avait peu à peu pansé ses blessures, et maintenant qu'elle était face à lui, elle comprenait qu'il ne représentait plus rien pour elle.

 

Il n'était plus qu'un morceau douloureux de son passé, à peu près au même plan que ses parents, sauf que maintenant, elle pouvait l'oublier, lui, et ne plus s'en soucier.

 

Et ne plus en souffrir.

 

Oui, se dit-elle alors qu'elle partait du poste de police, après avoir vidé son sac et dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle était _libre_ désormais.

 

Libre de son souvenir, libre de son passé, libre de toute cette souffrance.

 

Elle avait eu sa vengeance, enfin, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'était presque jamais autant senti heureuse, depuis un bon moment en tout cas.

 

Quand elle revit Éléonora, elle la serra dans ses bras.

 

« Merci, Éléonora. Juste… merci. »


	19. Là-bas, tout changera.

New York était une ville qu'Éléonora et Emma appréciaient beaucoup, c'est vrai. Elles aimaient bien cette ville, c'est là qu'elles vivaient depuis désormais presque huit ans, elles s'y étaient habituées, à force, et la vie y était belle.

 

Cependant, il y avait autre chose que les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas remettre en cause : à savoir qu'elles ne s'y sentaient pas chez elles.

 

Cet endroit, cette ville, n'avait rien d'un foyer pour les deux policières (oui, elles avaient fini par changer de travail, au bout d'un moment, et elles n'en étaient pas mécontentes du tout), qui auraient voulu autre chose.

 

Quoi, elles n'en avaient aucune idée, mais elles n'étaient pas complètement heureuses.

 

Maintenant que Maïa avait grandi, elles tentaient toutes les deux plus ou moins de se trouver quelqu'un avec qui construire une relation, mais c'était assez… compliqué.

 

Les deux femmes vivaient toujours ensemble, et maintenant que Johanne n'était plus qu'à l'hôpital (son état ne s'améliorant pas vraiment. Ni ne s'aggravant non plus, par ailleurs), elles étaient encore plus fusionnelles qu'auparavant.

 

Sans oublier bien sûr la présence de Maïa.

 

Ainsi, le fait est que, si l'on exceptait leur courte relation commune, elles étaient toutes deux célibataires depuis maintenant près de huit ans (et pour Éléonora… environ presque trente ans, si on prenait en compte les années de Neverland), et ce n'était pas près de changer.

 

Au grand désespoir de cette chère Johanne, qui souffrait de les voir si seules.

 

Parce qu'elle le voyait très bien : elles n'étaient pas heureuses.

 

Et oui, ce n'était pas en trouvant quelqu'un que cela allait changer quoi que ce soit à l'affaire, cela aussi elle le savait, mais cela aurait pu aider.

 

Une fois, alors qu'elles venaient tout juste d'aller parler à Johanne, Emma avait lancé :

 

« Tu sais, des fois, j'aimerais vraiment que la magie existe. Comme cela, on pourrait sans doute réussir à soigner Johanne. Et puis ça me donnerait peut-être des informations sur qui sont mes parents. Avec un sort, ou je sais pas trop quoi. »

 

Éléonora avait alors frissonné.

 

_Oh, Emma… si seulement tu savais._

 

La magie n'était pas forcément ce que les gens imaginaient qu'elle était.

 

Elle pouvait être bonne, pure, bénéfique, comme celle des fées.

 

Et encore, parfois, elle ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité contre la magie noire, comme celle qui avait consumé son père, se souvenait-elle en frissonnant.

 

Et elle pouvait aussi être sombre, mauvaise maléfique.

 

_Avec la magie il y a toujours un prix à payer_ .

 

La magie aurait-elle pu sauver Johanne ?

 

Très certainement.

 

Mais alors, quel aurait été le prix à payer pour sa vie ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Cette conversation resta bien évidement sans suite, et Emma l'oublia très rapidement.

 

Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Éléonora.

 

Enfin, Isadora.

 

Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle ne s'était pas elle-même nommée comme cela.

 

Elle en avait presque oublié que c'était son véritable nom, et que Éléonora Cassidy n'était qu'un mensonge, un faux qu'elle avait construit afin d'échapper à son passé.

 

Parler de magie la faisait inévitablement penser à son père, et à ce qu'elle avait vécu.

 

Il lui manquait.

 

Et elle le haïssait toujours autant.

 

Beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires la traversaient en cet instant.

 

Elle aurait voulu le revoir, pour lui hurler sa haine.

 

Mais elle aurait voulu aussi qu'il s'excuse, et elle aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait.

 

Sauf que cela n'arriverait pas, jamais, son père était loin d'elle, et jamais il n'aurait accepté d'abandonner ses pouvoirs pour aller dans un monde sans magie.

 

(Elle ignorait encore qu'il avait abandonné ses _souvenirs_ pour pouvoir la retrouver.

 

Et que, d'ici deux ans, elle le reverrait, comme avant, comme autrefois, et rien n'aurait changé.

 

Sauf que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.)

 

Penser à son père lui était très douloureux, comme penser à Killian, chose qu'elle arrivait à ne plus faire. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié (comment aurait-elle pu, alors que sa fille le lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur elle ?), mais elle l'avait enfermé dans un coin de son esprit.

 

Son souvenir était là, quelque part, bien caché et enfoui en elle, et elle avait bien l'intention de ne jamais le faire ressortir de là.

 

(Oh, bien sûr, une part d'elle savait que c'était un mensonge.)

 

Contrairement à Emma, qui avait réussi à parfaitement tourner la page après avoir retrouvé (et engueulé) Jack, Éléonora était toujours restée figée dans son passé.

 

Elle n'arrivait plus à retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, qui que ce soit qu'elle rencontre, homme ou femme.

 

Et elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence.

 

Elle aimait toujours autant le pirate qu'auparavant.

 

_Et merde. Fais chier_ .

 

Ouais, à ce rythme là, elle allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir.

 

À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de nouvelles rencontres, cela tournait court, parce que son esprit restait focalisé sur cet homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à faire sortir de son esprit.

 

Pendant un temps, les deux femmes voyagèrent avec Maïa, quittèrent même les États-Unis, elles allèrent en France quelque temps, à  P aris plus particulièrement.  E n fait, Éléonora revit même Charles,  environ cinquante après leur rencontre.

 

Ils se parlèrent, et la conversation fut assez étrange, mais aussi très agréable.

 

Ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'est qu'elle avait réussi à tourner la page avec lui, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire par rapport à Killian (qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trente ans, donc…) et ça la faisait souffrir.

 

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir oublier,  _l'_ oublier, aurait voulu ne jamais le rencontrer, pui s s'en voulait de vouloir cela, repensant à sa petite fille.

 

Maïa grandissait elle aussi.

 

Maïa grandissait, et Éléonora commençait à avoir peur.

 

Peur que son enfant finisse par se poser quelques questions assez malvenues, notamment par rapport à sa famille et à d'autres choses.

 

Et notamment cette question cruciale.

 

Qui était donc son père ?

 

Et le fait est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre à cette question.

 

Pour l'instant, tout allait encore bien, et la petite fille n'avait posé aucune question de ce genre, mais la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela viendrait.

 

La blessure était encore là, et elle ne savait pas encore comment elle pourrait en parler à sa fille, si jamais elle pouvait le faire.

 

Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est qu'un jour, sa fille aurait besoin de réponses, et qu'elle se devrait alors de les lui fournir.

 

Et elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir être prête à faire face à cela un jour.

 

Secouant la tête, elle tenta de laisser ces pensées de côté.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Ils faut qu'on parte d'ici. »

 

Éberluée par une telle phrase, Éléonora releva la tête de son livre, et fixa son amie avec surprise et désappointement.

 

« Heu… pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là exactement ?

 

\- Ce que ma phrase signifie, bien sûr ! On doit quitter New York. »

 

Le regard toujours empli de surprise, la jeune femme se releva alors.

 

« Et tu dis ça parce que…

 

\- Parce que c'est ce que je veux. »

 

Les deux femmes se trouvaient à cet instant dans la chambre de Éléonora, dans laquelle Emma venait tout juste de débarquer sans prévenir.

 

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ?

 

\- Je suis fatiguée de New York. Cela va faire huit ans ou presque que nous sommes ici, et je… je voudrais partir. »

 

_Fuir, tu veux dire,_ faillit lui répondre Éléonora.

 

«  Pourquoi ? Répéta Éléonora. 

 

\- En fait… ça fait pas mal de temps.

 

\- C ombien de temps Emma ? »

 

…

 

…

 

«  Deux ans.

 

\- Que… quoi ? Attends… deux ans ? Tu veux dire... »

 

Puis, Éléonora se stoppa, interdite, commençant à saisir ce qui avait bien pu pousser Emma à vouloir partir.

 

Son amie hocha la tête.

 

« Depuis qu'on… enfin, que tu as arrêté Jack, je…  je ne sais pas.  Cette ville me le rappelle un peu trop.

 

\-  Mais ça fait deux ans Emma !

 

\-  Exact, mais…

 

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant, que cette ville te déplaisait à ce point ?

 

\-  Ce n'est pas la ville, c'est…. C'est un tout, voilà ! Il y a deux ans, j'ai dit au revoir à mon passé pour toujours, et maintenant, je voudrais pouvoir le faire plus profondément, en m'éloignant de lui et aussi de cette ville pour toujours.

 

\- Tu pourrais demander à ce qu'il soit transféré dans une autre prison… »

 

Emma  eut un léger rire.

 

« Je doute que cela me soit accordé…. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Mais, et toi, finit enfin par demander son amie à l'autre femme,  est-ce que… ça t'irait qu'on s'en aille ? »

 

Éléonora haussa les épaules, ne s'en souciant pas particulièrement.

 

« Tu sa i s, la première fois qu'on est parti,  quand Johanne a décidé qu'on  s'en aille , j'en étais assez contente, vu que la plupart des gens de la ville étaient soit désagréables, soit indifférents.  Partir, en général, cela ne fait pas peur, tout comme  toi,et je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire. »

 

Oui,  c'était vrai, elle devait bien l'admettre,  depuis son passage à Neverland (le second), jamais elle n'avait vraiment réussi à s'attacher à un seul endroit, et ce  malgré ses efforts. Elle s'était attaché e aux gens, à Johanne, à Emma, et à sa fille, mais rien de plus. 

 

Elle  n'avait jamais su se lier aux endroits où elle vivait, et semble-t-il, c'était la même chose avec Emma.

 

Emma qui la regardait et qui souriait.

 

«  Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui te stoppait ? »

 

Emma se mit à soupirer.

 

« A vrai dire… c'était Johanne.

 

\- Comment cela ?

 

\- Si l'on peut dire, elle m'empêchait de le faire. Dans le sens où je refusais de la laisser ici, de l'abandonner. Parce que, si jamais on partait, elle resterait là, et cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Par rapport à sa maladie, je veux dire.

 

\-  Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

 

\- On a parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle sentait bien que depuis quelques temps, je ne me sentais pas très bien, et elle… elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait.

 

\-  Elle nous laisse partir ?

 

\- Oui, effectivement.  Elle m'a dit que, si c'était vraiment ce qu'on voulait, alors on devait partir, et ne pas se soucier d'elle.

 

\- Comment… comment elle va ?

 

\- Bien. Un peu mieux. Elle m'a aussi dit que, peu importe là où on allait, elle viendrait sûrement nous voir. Enfin, du moment qu'on ne quittait pas le pays et qu'on n e partait pas trop loin non plus, bien sûr. »

 

Éléonora éclata de rire, et hocha la tête.

 

« Je comprends, oui, évidement.

 

\-  Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

 

\- J'avoue que j'en sais rien. »

 

Puis, saisie d'une impulsion, elle alla chercher une carte qu'elle tendit ensuite à son amie.

 

C'était une carte représentant les États-Unis, et qui appartenait à Maïa.

 

Emma la regarda avec circonspection.

 

« Choisis ! Lui lança alors son amie.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Choisis l'endroit où tu veux aller ! Lui fit simplement Éléonora avec sérieux. Et c'est là qu'on ira, ensemble, avec Maïa. »

 

_Comme une famille_ , pensa- t-elle, mais sans le dire, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

 

Parce que c'était ce qu'elles étaient déjà.

 

Emma la regarda en souriant, semblant quelque peu émue.

 

« Alors… c'est vrai ? On va partir ?

 

\- Oui. Enfin, cela risque de prendre beaucoup plus de temps que cela, on va devoir mettre pas mal de choses en place, et puis prendre notre temps aussi, et pire encore, il va falloir que je le dise à Maïa », fit-elle avec une détresse fausse et exagérée.

 

Un peu comme si parler à sa fille de leur futur départ était ce qu'il y avait de pire à faire.

 

Emma éclata à nouveau de rire.

 

Puis, fermant les yeux, elle pointa du doigt une certaine ville au nord des États-Unis.

 

Et Éléonora sourit à son tour.

 

« Hé bien soit ! Ce sera Boston ! »


	20. Questionnements appropriés.

Boston n'était définitivement pas New York.

 

À Boston, beaucoup de choses avaient changé ; tout comme à New York, personne ne les connaissait, et cela leur allait très bien.

 

Enfin, du moins, elles n'étaient liées avec personne d'autre, et auraient été prêtes à repartir très rapidement s'il l'avait fallu.

 

Deux nouvelles années avaient passé, et le fait est que Boston leur convenait un peu mieux que New York.

 

Mais à Boston était arrivé ce qu'Éléonora redoutait le plus.

 

Maïa avait commencé à se poser des questions. À _lui_ poser des questions.

 

Cela avait commencé par un questionnement tout simple, et qui aurait pu sembler au premier abord n'être qu'innocent.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Emma vous vivez ensemble ? »

 

Ce n'était qu'une question, rien de plus, qui montrait cette curiosité que Maïa avait toujours plus ou moins montré au fil des ans, mais le fait est que, sur le moment, cela avait glacé Éléonora plus qu'autre chose.

 

Et une peur terrible l'avait alors envahie.

 

Parce qu'elle avait compris que cela n'était que le début.

 

Elle s'était alors fendue d'une réponse un peu passe-partout.

 

Juste histoire de mettre tout ça de côté, juste pendant un temps.

 

« Hé bien… parce que nous sommes amies, elle et moi. »

 

Sa petite fille se mit alors à froncer les sourcils, l'air très concentrée.

 

« Dis, maman… est-ce que vous êtes amoureuses, Emma et toi ? »

 

Prise par la surprise, Éléonora avait soudainement sursauté, regardant sa fille avec un air abasourdi.

 

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée répondre à ça, exactement ?

 

Sans mentir, bien sûr.

 

_Oui, enfin non, enfin pas vraiment, enfin, ça aurait pu_ .

 

« Non ! S'exclama-t-elle, non pas indignée, mais stupéfaite.  Absolument pas ! Bon, c'est vrai, admit-elle, on a été ensemble pendant un temps, mais ça n'a pas duré. 

 

\-  Mais alors, pourquoi  vous vivez toujours ensemble ? »

 

A cet instant,  Éléonora réalisa qu'elle et Emma n'avaient peut-être pas toujours été honnêtes envers l'enfant. Qu'elles ne lui avaient pas vraiment tout raconté, comment elles s'étaient rencontré, le passage en prison d'Emma, la vie tumultueuse d'El avant qu'elle ne rencontre Johanne…

 

Peut-être qu'il était grand temps de le faire.

 

«  C'est une histoire lo n gue, compliquée et aussi douloureuse. Et je vais essayer de te la raconter le plus simplement possible. Tu veux un chocolat chaud pour accompagner tout ça ? »

 

Le s yeux de Maïa se mirent tout d'un coup à briller.

 

« Avec de la cannelle ? » Demanda-t-elle  avec intérêt.

 

Sa mère se mit à sourire et hocha la tête.

 

C'était une habitude que la petite fille avait hérité d'Emma, et même si, personnellement, Éléonora  n'aimait pas vraiment cela  (elle n'aimait pas la cannelle) , sa mère lui en préparait quand sa fille lui en demandait. 

 

«  Oui, bien sûr ! »

 

_§§§§_

 

Avant cela, pendant un temps, Éléonora s'était demandée si elle était bien légitime pour parler de l'histoire d'Emma à Maïa. Mais son amie l'avait rassurée en lui assurant qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, enfin, dire tout ce qui la concernait _elle_.

 

Si elle comptait ne pas parler de toute son histoire, elle le pouvait.

 

Et par la magie, Éléonora n'avait absolument _aucune_ envie de tout dire à sa fille.

 

(Rien que ce qu'elle avait vécu à Neverland, sans parler de la magie, ne valait pas que sa fille le sache.)

 

« Dis-moi, ma chérie… est-ce que Johanne t'a déjà parlé de la manière dont elle et moi on s'était rencontrées ? »

 

La petite fille tourna la tête en signe de dénégation.

 

« C'était quelques temps avant ta naissance. Je ne savais pas encore que j'étais enceinte, je venais d'arriver depuis peu aux États-Unis, et je… je volais. Je n'avais presque rien et c'était la seule chose que je savais faire, en tout cas, à l'époque je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres possibilités. »

 

Maïa ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de l'écouter en restant concentrée, la regardant attentivement, l'air quelque peu surprise.

 

« Johanne… m'a aidée quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Elle m'a recueillie, et sans elle, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui, et, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas non plus où _toi_ , tu serais. »

 

Un air de profonde surprise prit alors place sur le visage de Maïa, qui tentait d'assimiler toutes ces informations qu'elle recevait à l'instant.

 

« Et puis, après t'avoir donné naissance, j'ai rencontré Emma. Elle venait tout juste d'accoucher, d'un fils, qu'elle a abandonné, juste avant notre rencontre.

 

\- Mais, pourquoi ? »

 

Éléonora soupira profondément.

 

« Elle était en prison alors, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en occuper. Je l'ai revue quelques temps plus tard, nous sommes devenues amies, et à sa sortie de prison, Johanne et moi nous l'avons accueillie à la maison. »

 

C'était très résumé, mais c'était, dans les grandes lignes, ce qui était bien advenu à l'époque. Maïa n'avait pas besoin de connaître tout les petits problèmes et autres conflits qu'elles avaient alors été obligées de traverser.

 

« Et c'était avant qu'on parte vivre à New York, c'est ça ? »

 

Sa mère hocha la tête.

 

« Oui, exactement. Emma et moi… sommes très semblables. Nous avons été trahies à de nombreuses reprises par des gens en lesquels nous croyions et à qui nous tenions, et depuis, il nous est très difficile de faire confiance à ceux que nous ne connaissons que peu.

 

\- Et donc… c'est pour ça qu'on vit tous ensemble ?

 

\- Oui ma chérie, c'est bien pour cette raison. Et aussi parce que Emma et moi nous sommes très amies… rien de plus, bien sûr. »

 

Sa fille continua de boire son chocolat, puis hocha la tête, semblant comprendre.

 

Quand la conversation fut terminée et que Maïa alla enfin se coucher, Éléonora poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle espérait avoir bien répondu aux questions que sa fille se posait, et surtout, elle espérait qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres.

 

Même si elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions à ce sujet…

 

_§§§§_

 

En effet, à peine quelques jours plus tard, la petite fille de dix ans revint à la charge.

 

Cette dernière était allée voir Johanne, pour lui poser quelques questions.

 

Sa grand-mère lui avait notamment parlé de cette fameuse période pendant laquelle sa relation avec Emma avait été quelque peu houleuse, n'oubliant pas d'évoquer le comportement d'Éléonora qui avait tout fait pour que ses deux amies apprennent à s'apprécier l'une l'autre.

 

« Johanne… est-ce que tu sais qui est mon père ? »

 

La vieille femme avait soupiré.

 

« Non ma petite, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, elle était toute seule, et elle n'a jamais voulu me dire qui il était. J'ai essayé de le retrouver, ou même de trouver de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, après tout, c'était ton père, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire.

 

\- Et… est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de lui ?

 

\- Quelques fois, oui, quand je lui posais des questions. Elle ne m'en a jamais vraiment parlé, ça semblait être un sujet assez douloureux pour elle.

 

\- Tu penses que mon père fait partie de ces gens qui l'ont trahie ?

 

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, oui. Mais, de ce qu'elle m'en a dit, elle l'aimait vraiment. Quant à lui, hé bien… je n'en sais rien. Si tu veux plus d'informations, demande à ta mère. »

 

Ainsi, elle se trouvait désormais devant Éléonora, avec des questions plein la tête.

 

Quand celle-ci vit devant elle sa fille, les bras croisés, qui semblait vouloir quelque chose, elle sentit soudainement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait bientôt plus aller. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se vérifia très rapidement.

 

Maïa, l'air toujours aussi sérieux, prit une chaise, et s'assit en face d'elle, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, et de demander :

 

« Maman… Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui est mon père ? »

 

_Oh, c'est pas vrai…_

 

Elle l'avait clairement vu venir, cela, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle aurait bien aimé que cela ne lui tombe pas sur la tête aussi rapidement.

 

Enfin, rapidement… Maïa avait quant même dix ans, il était grand temps qu'elle commence à se poser quelques questions, et pas seulement sur la vie de sa mère.

 

Éléonora devint alors très pâle, d'un seul coup, tentant avec difficulté de résister au choc. Oui, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'y était préparée qu'elle avait trouvé quoi dire.

 

En fait, c'était bien ça le problème.

 

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait répondre.

 

En effet, elle avait eu beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, à aucun moment elle n'était parvenue à trouver une solution satisfaisante.

 

Mentir à sa fille ? Hors de question.

 

Lui dire que son père était mort et qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui ? D'une certaine manière, c'était sans doute la meilleur des choses à faire, car la plus crédible mais, à nouveau, cela aurait été un mensonge, et elle s'y refusait.

 

Alors quoi ?

 

Et en plus de tout cela, il y avait sa fille qui la regardait avec de l'espoir dans les yeux.

 

Et il y avait elle, qui ne pouvait rien dire.

 

_Ton père est un pirate_ . 

 

Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne le devait surtout pas.

 

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire une telle chose, et ce même si c'était la stricte vérité.

 

Tout comme elle ne parlerait jamais à Maïa de son grand-père en tant que Ténébreux, jamais elle n'aurait la force de dire la vérité à sa fille quant à ses origines, ou par rapport à la manière dont elle avait été conçue.

 

Forçant un sourire faussement confiant, et ce alors qu'elle commençait déjà à trembler, elle lui dit :

 

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'en parler aujourd'hui Maïa. Je… je voudrais que tu me laisses un peu de temps, quelques jours et alors… je te dirais tout sur ton père. »

 

_Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse,_ lui hurlait son esprit, alors qu'elle tentait de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux, que c'était pour le bien de sa fille.

 

_Et pour ton bien à toi aussi, pas vrai_ ?

 

Cela n'a rien à voir.

 

_Oh, vraiment ? À quel point es-tu donc égoïste, pour penser que ta fille n'a pas droit à la vérité ?_

 

Et pourquoi donc me croirait-elle ? Qui y croirait ?

 

Maïa hocha la tête, semblant un peu déçue.

 

« Je comprends que tu ais envie de savoir Maïa, mais tu sais… parfois la vérité peut faire mal, et il peut arriver qu'il soit plus douloureux de savoir que de… que de tout ignorer quant à ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que… j'ai _besoin_ de temps. »

 

Et alors, elle alla serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

 

« Tu ne sais pas tout de moi. Il y a… il y a tellement de choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites, et que je n'ai même pas dites à Emma ! Si tu attends encore un peu, alors tu les sauras. »

 

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait besoin de plus qu'un peu de temps pour réussir à trouver quoi lui dire.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma rentra dans leur maison, et trouva Éléonora assise, un verre de vin à la main.

 

« Eh ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 

\- Oui, bien sûr, ironisa son amie, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

 

\- Eh bien, tout simplement parce que, à part dans les occasions particulières, lorsque tu as un verre de vin en main, c'est que tu ne vas pas super bien.

 

\- Bien raisonné. Son amie s'assit en face d'elle.

 

\- Tu me racontes ?

 

\- Maïa m'a… elle m'a posé des questions sur son père. »

 

Emma grimaça.

 

« Ah, oui… Que lui as-tu répondu ?

 

\- Rien. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire !

 

\- Pourquoi cela ?

 

\- Si jamais ton fils te posait des questions par rapport à l'identité de son père, saurais-tu quoi lui dire ? »

 

Emma blêmit, puis, hocha la tête, voyant ce que son amie voulait dire. Le silence se fit alors.

 

« Désolée d'avoir ramenée ces mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Et maintenant, me voilà coincée ! Je lui ai demandé un délai, mais je cherche encore quoi lui dire.

 

\- La vérité. C'est ce qu'il y a encore de mieux à faire.

 

\- C'est vrai. Je le sais. Cela ne veut pas dire que cela rend les choses moins compliquées, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

 

\- Son père est-il mort ?

 

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous avons eu notre… histoire ensemble, puis nous avons été séparés.

 

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a abandonnée ? »

 

_Oui. Deux fois. Et il m'a brisé le cœur, aussi._

 

« Emma, c'est plus compliqué que cela en a l'air, en fait…

 

\- Éléonora, répéta Emma avec sérieux, dis-moi la vérité. _Est-ce qu'il t'a abandonnée_? »

 

_Oui_ .

 

« Oui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

 

\-  C'est ça qui te fait peur, pas vrai ? Dire la vérité à ta fille. Parce que cela lui fera du mal, mais aussi  _parce que ça te fera du mal_ . Tu vas te souvenir, et tu n'en as pas envie. »

 

Et Éléonora comprit que son amie avait parfaitement raison.

 

«  Dis-moi, fit-elle afin de détendre l'atmosphère, ça ne te dirait pas de te lancer dans une carrière de psy ? »

 

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le lendemain soir, Éléonora prit son courage à deux mains et alla parler à Maïa.

 

« J'ai rencontré ton père quand j'avais quatorze ans, lui confia-t-elle. Entre lui et moi, cela n'a pas été simple tout de suite. Je l'ai… je l'ai sincèrement haï, pendant un temps. Et puis, je suis tombée amoureuse. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a jamais aimé, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a abandonnée. Il n'a jamais su, pour toi.

 

\- Et… où est-il maintenant ? »

 

_Loin d'ici. Dans un autre monde, beaucoup trop loin, sans que tu puisses le retrouver jamais._

 

_Tu ne le rencontreras jamais._

 

Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

 

« Je n'en sais rien, fit-elle, et c'était à la fois un mensonge et la vérité. La vie que nous menions, lui et moi… était assez mouvementée.  Dangereuse. 

 

\- Tu penses… qu'il est mort ? »

 

Éléonora hocha la tête, et Maïa eut un air triste.

 

« Ce n'était donc pas quelqu'un de bien… murmura-t-elle avec tristesse. »

 

Si Éléonora n'avait pas été aussi en colère contre son ancien amant, elle aurait essayé de faire comprendre à sa fille que c'était  bien  plus compliqué que cela.

 

Mais elle se tut, et hocha la tête.

 

Parce qu'elle devait bien l'admettre.

 

Sa fille n'avait pas complètement tort, même si cela lui faisait mal de devoir l'avouer. 

 

Elle aurait voulu le défendre, et lui rendre justice, mais, soyons honnête.

 

Elle-même ne savait pas s'il méritait cela.

 

Alors elle se tut.

 

« Je… je suis contente que tu me l'ai dit maman, et je… je ne voudrais le rencontrer pour rien au monde désormais. Et je suis contente que tu ais trouvé Emma. Que  _vous_ vous soyez trouvées. »

 

Et Éléonora lui sourit.

 

Heureuse de s'être débarrassée de ce poids qui lui pesait depuis tant de temps.


	21. Avoir un rôle à jouer.

 

Storybrooke était une ville où il était bon de vivre.

 

C'était ce que Henry pensait, avant.

 

Avant que son monde n'éclate en morceaux.

 

Avant qu'il ne sache la vérité.

 

Cela lui avait pris du temps, pour comprendre que rien n'était en réalité tel qu'il l'imaginait.

 

Il lui avait fallu dix ans, en quelques sorte, et depuis peu, il savait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

 

Toute sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge.

 

Oh, bien évidemment, c'était un mensonge assez plaisant, et il était très facile d'y croire.

 

De croire que tout était normal en ville, et que rien ne clochait.

 

De croire que la magie n'existait pas, et que, comme sa mère et le docteur Hooper le pensaient, il avait tort.

 

Le livre lui avait fait comprendre que c'était faux.

 

Mary-Margaret – enfin non, _Blanche-Neige_ – le lui avait permis, en le lui offrant.

 

Et depuis ce jour-là, il le lisait et le relisait encore, commençant peu à peu à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la la situation.

 

Et d'à quel point celle-ci était complexe, aussi.

 

Il y avait eu une malédiction qui avait été lancée, ça, s'était facile à voir.

 

Mais comment, et par qui ?

 

La Méchante Reine et personne d'autre, bien évidemment.

 

Et l'autre problème, c'est que la méchante reine en question était, hé bien… sa mère. Enfin non, pas sa vraie mère, juste sa mère adoptive.

 

(Enfin, elle l'avait quant même élevé et aimé pendant des années, elle était toujours sa mère. Mais découvrir qu'elle était une méchante avait un peu permis à Henry d'oublier ce léger détail pourtant si important.)

 

Elle était la méchante de l'histoire, celle qui avait décidé de tout détruire juste pour que son ennemie n'ait jamais de fin heureuse, et Henry n'arrivait pas à comprendre cela.

 

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette haine de la reine contre Blanche-Neige, l'histoire qu'il connaissait à la base parlait de beauté, mais il sentait que cette haine devait avoir un réel fondement.

 

Lequel, il l'ignorait, et n'avait en réalité pas franchement envie de le savoir.

 

En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire de malédiction, de fin heureuses volées et de temps arrêté, sans doute aurait-il voulu le lui demander, et peut-être même essayer de comprendre.

 

Sauf que la reine était celle qui selon lui était la première à avoir lancé les hostilités, sans oublier le fait qu'il ne savait rien de son histoire.

 

En effet, l'Auteur de ce livre avait sans doute jugé bon de passer sous silence une bonne grosse partie de l'histoire de la méchante reine, étant donné le fait qu'il n'y avait en fait que peu de choses dans le livre au sujet de la jeune femme.

 

Si on mettait de côté tout ce moments où elle avait mal agi, il n'y avait par exemple pas d'allusions à Daniel ou à Cora.

 

C'est pour cela que dès le début, Henry ne la vit que comme la méchante, ce qu'elle était par ailleurs, mais sans le savoir, il avait tort de la réduire à cela.

 

Elle était sa mère aussi, la seule famille qu'il avait, et elle l'aimait.

 

C'était une autre chose que Henry semblait avoir mis de côté.

 

_§§§§§_

 

Le livre parlait d'une Sauveuse. D'une personne spéciale, _magique_ , une héroïne qui viendrait pour tous les sauver.

 

La fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant, qu'ils avaient mise dans une armoire magique, pour la préserver de la malédiction, pour qu'elle puisse venir ensuite et briser celle-ci.

 

Il y croyait à toute cette histoire, comment aurait-il pu ne pas le faire ?

 

Il sentait tout au plus profond de lui que cela ne pouvait être que la vérité.

 

Il aurait bien évidemment dû ne pas en parler, ne le dire à personne, mais il _devait_ savoir. Savoir si quelqu'un d'autre que lui savait, se souvenait.

 

Il n'avait que dix ans, et était tout seul face à la méchante reine.

 

Pas étonnant qu'il se soit mis à la recherche de quelques alliés.

 

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas nier, c'est qu'il s'y était pris de la mauvaise manière. La pire qui puisse exister, en fait, puisqu'il avait de ce fait alerté la méchante reine en même temps.

 

Elle savait qu'il savait.

 

Regina n'avait encore rien dit, mais le fait est qu'elle n'allait pas laisser les choses échapper à son contrôle, oh ça non, pas après vingt-huit années pendant lesquelles tout c'était parfaitement bien déroulé !

 

Elle avait sa vengeance, enfin, Blanche-Neige et son prince étaient séparés pour de bon, si proches, mais en même temps, tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre.

 

Et si elle avait été complètement honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait très certainement admis que ce n'était pas sa vengeance qui la rendait réellement heureuse.

 

En fait, d'une certaine manière, cela avait très rapidement lassant et répétitif, et pas aussi amusant et jouissif qu'elle aurait pu le croire au début, ou même avant de lancer son sort.

 

La raison pour laquelle elle était si heureuse et épanouie dans sa vie n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir tout contrôle sur les habitants de la ville, d'être la mairesse, de pouvoir voir Blanche-Neige être malheureuse, cela allait beaucoup plus loin que cela.

 

C'était grâce à Henry uniquement, et, encore une fois, si elle avait su se dire les choses, elle aurait sans doute compris que, peu importe l'endroit où elle aurait été avec lui, elle aurait été heureuse. Le fait est qu'il lui aurait suffit pour être heureuse.

 

Sauf que les choses n'étaient pas si simples que cela, qu'il y avait une malédiction, _sa_ malédiction, et que sa haine contre la princesse était toujours aussi vivace qu'autrefois.

 

Et qu'elle était la méchante de l'histoire.

 

Et maintenant, son propre fils ne lui faisait plus confiance, et la voyait telle qu'elle était réellement, telle qu'elle était autrefois.

 

Et elle était en train de le perdre…

 

Ce que Henry ne parvenait pas à voir, ce que _personne_ ne voyait (parce qu'elle le cachait bien), c'est à quel point toute cette situation lui faisait peur.

 

Personne ne viendrait pour briser sa si belle malédiction, mais le fait que Henry ait fini par tout comprendre, cela… la terrifiait. Elle avait peur qu'il la haïsse, peur qu'il tente de la fuir.

 

Elle faisait en sorte qu'il voit le docteur Hooper assez régulièrement, en fait, elle voulait qu'il pense avoir tort.

 

Qu'il arrête de croire, et comprenne de lui-même que tout ceci était faux, et même si elle admirait son fils d'avoir tout découvert, elle espérait que bientôt, tout cela serait fini.

 

Après tout, ce n'était que des enfantillages, pas vrai ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Henry était seul.

 

Il avait une mère et… un psy, aussi, et une maîtresse d'école à laquelle il tenait beaucoup, mais, si on ne les prenait pas en compte, oui.

 

Il était très seul.

 

Il n'avait personne à qui parler, en dehors de ces trois-là, et ceux-ci… ne l'écoutaient pas forcément, ni le comprenaient réellement.

 

Sa mère tentait de la convaincre qu'il se trompait, que les contes n'étaient pas vrai. Archie n'était pas mieux, même s'il tentait de le faire différemment de Regina, en étant plus compréhensif et patient. Seul Mary-Margaret semblait réussir à le comprendre, et elle l'écoutait. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait raison.

 

Il était seul, il y avait une malédiction, et il n'avait que dix ans.

 

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

 

Il avait désespérément besoin d'aide.

 

_§§§§_

 

La Sauveuse s'appelait Emma.

 

Il ne savait rien d'autre à son sujet, le seul indice présent dans le livre était son prénom, inscrit sur sa couverture, celle dans laquelle elle était enveloppée, le seul objet que ses parents avaient pu lui donner.

 

Henry se sentait très souvent triste pour elle, cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais avec qui il avait tant de points communs.

 

Lui aussi avait été abandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, et, tout comme elle devait sûrement le faire, il se demandait très souvent pourquoi.

 

Pourquoi sa mère n'avait-elle pas voulu de lui ?

 

Et surtout, qui était-elle ?

 

Où était-elle désormais ?

 

Il n'avait alors aucune idée du lien fort qui était présent entre la Sauveuse et sa mère.

 

Il ne savait pas encore qu'elles n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

 

La Sauveuse ne devait par ailleurs pas savoir qui elle était, c'était ce qui, pour Henry, avait le plus de sens.

 

C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

 

Le héros ne sait pas d'abord qu'il en est un, mais il apprend à y croire au fur et à mesure.

 

Et il ferait tout pour qu'elle le croit. Qu'elle _y_ croit.

 

Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse venir la Sauveuse à Storybrooke, et alors, elle briserait la malédiction, et les sauverait tous.

 

Lui était heureux, il n'avait aucunement besoin d'être sauvé. Mais, plus il regardait autour de lui, plus il _voyait_.

 

Il voyait et ressentait le malheur des habitants.

 

Dans toute cette situation, il ne s'agissait pas juste pour Henry de réussir à rester un enfant pendant quelques temps, de se rebeller contre sa mère, ou même de croire en la magie juste pour y croire.

 

Il s'agissait de sauver une ville de son terrible sort.

 

Il s'agissait de faire revenir les fins heureuses volées par la méchante reine.

 

Il s'agissait de faire triompher le bien et de défaire le mal.

 

Henry comprenait de plus en plus à quel point tout allait mal en ville.

 

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, si Mary-Margaret était malheureuse, puisqu'elle était Blanche-Neige.

 

Ce n'était pas un hasard, si il était le seul à grandir, puisque la reine avait arrêté le temps avec sa malédiction, afin que la punition de sa belle-fille dure éternellement.

 

Poussé par la curiosité, il se décida à chercher qui pouvait bien être sa mère, et il trouva.

 

Et sa découverte le remplit à la fois de surprise et de joie.

 

Parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé.

 

À l'instant même où il réalisa que le nom de sa mère biologique était Emma Swan, Henry Mills comprit qu'il n'était plus temps pour lui de croire aux coïncidences.

 

_§§§§_

 

August Booth, connu autrefois sous le nom de Pinocchio, se réveilla en sursaut.

 

Il regarda autour de lui, et poussa un soupir de découragement.

 

Quand il était arrivé dans le monde sans magie, ce n'était pas spécifiquement ainsi qu'il avait imaginé la manière dont sa vie se déroulerait.

 

Il avait essayé, malgré tout, il avait _vraiment_ essayé.

 

Mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas été suffisant.

 

Il était resté auprès d'Emma, à ses côtés, enfin, plus ou moins, pendant un certain temps. Avant que la désillusion ne le saisisse, et qu'il ne fuit loin de tout ça.

 

Loin de toutes ces conneries sans aucun sens en lesquelles il n'arrivait presque plus à croire.

 

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable.

 

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé à Emma, depuis qu'il avait quitté les États-Unis, chose qu'il avait faite deux ans plus tôt.

 

Elle avait été en prison pendant un temps, apparemment, et semble-t-il, désormais, les choses allaient beaucoup mieux pour elle.

 

Emma Swan avait désormais une famille, et il en était réellement et sincèrement heureux pour elle.

 

Lui, à vrai dire, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait ou devait faire.

 

Retrouver la Sauveuse ?

 

Il ne savait même pas où elle était, ni si elle voudrait accepter de l'écouter.

 

Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

 

Pas alors qu'il l'avait _abandonnée_.

 

Pas alors qu'il avait trahi son père, les espoirs de celui-ci et tout ceux des habitants de la Forêt Enchantée.

 

Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais ici, à Phuket, en Thaïlande, il devait bien admettre ne pas vraiment savoir quoi faire.

 

Autrefois il aurait pu, avant, avant de laisser tomber Emma ainsi que tout les habitants du monde des contes de fée, mais en cet instant, il devait bien admettre être un peu perdu, et incertain, aussi.

 

Et pourtant, il le savait bien, d'ici peu, il serait temps.

 

Il le savait, dans quelques temps, ce serait l'anniversaire d'Emma Swan, son vingt-huitième anniversaire, celui où elle était supposée briser la malédiction.

 

Mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Alors qu'il n'avait pas été là pour elle, qu'il n'avait pas été à ses côtés, qu'il ne l'avait pas guidée, qu'il ne lui avait rien dit quant à son destin et n'avait pas essayé de la faire croire en la magie.

 

C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle s'en soit sortie, c'en serait un autre si jamais elle parvenait à briser cette malédiction.

 

Enfin, à moins qu'un coup de pouce du destin n'y contribue…


	22. Où es-tu ?

Après avoir été fatiguées de New York, Emma et Éléonora (ainsi que Maïa) commençaient à se sentir aussi fatiguées de Boston.

 

Mais elles ne le montraient pas, puisque, après tout, elles n'avaient pas réellement d'autre endroit où aller, et puis, elles se plaisaient quant même bien ici.

 

Mais ce qu'aucune d'elles ne savaient, c'est que d'ici peu, leur vie à toutes les trois changerait de façon radicale.

 

Et ce, à cause d'un petit garçon, qui avait décidé d'essayer de changer les choses, et de tout bouleverser.

 

Et ce, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

 

_§§§§_

 

L'une des premières eut un certain écho non pas à Boston même, comme on aurait pu le croire tout d'abord, mais bien à Storybrooke.

 

Puisque, après tout, c'était bien là que tout avait commencé.

 

Il était environ seize heures lorsque Henry Mills, qui venait de terminer les cours (et qui avait dérobé juste avant cela la carte de crédit de sa maîtresse d'école), au lieu de se rendre à sa fameuse séance chez Archie, décida de prendre le bus pour Boston.

 

Ou tout du moins, ce fut à cet instant là qu'il quitta la ville, en tentant de ne pas se faire voir de qui que ce soit.

 

Ce qui fut réussi, puisqu'il parvint à partir assez rapidement, et il s'assit, sortant son livre de son sac, et recommençant à le lire, comme il le faisait tout les jours depuis qu'il l'avait.

 

_La méchante Reine se tourna alors vers le roi George, et affirma qu'elle amènerait le prince à son château…_

 

Henry se tendit alors,  toujours aussi intéressé que la première fois qu'il l'avait lu, et sourit, parce que, même s'il savait déjà que l'histoire finissait bien,  il adorait retourner au début, et essayer de comprendre de quelle manière les personnages allaient s'en sortir. 

 

_Le prince regarda Rumplestiltskin avec suspicion, et lui demanda, plein de méfiance :_

 

_« Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?_

 

_\- Oh, eh bien, répondit le lutin avec un sourire amusé, j'ai un certain faible pour les histoires qui finissent bien_ . »

 

I l ne fallut en fin de compte qu ' une  simple  demie-heure avant que, à Storybrooke, les choses ne commencent à s'emballer.

 

Et ce, à cause d'une seule personne.

 

Archie Hooper.

 

Celui-ci, qui attendait son patient pour environ seize heures et quart, attendit au moins une quinzaine de minutes avant de réellement commencer à s'inquiéter.

 

Il crut d'abord que  le petit garçon était simplement en retard, pour une raison quelconque, avant de se dire qu'il était peut-être en réalité malade,  et donc chez lui,  après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.

 

M ais alors, dans ce cas-là, on l'aurait  très  certainement prévenu.

 

Il se rendit alors à son école, où se trouvait toujours Mary-Margaret, qui semblait rêvasser avec mélancolie.

 

«  Mary-Margaret ?

 

\- Oh, oui Archie ? Quoi donc, qu'y a-t-il ?

 

\- Oh, rien de grave, j'en suis presque sûr, mais…  auriez-vous vu Henry aujourd'hui ?  »

 

La jeune institutrice le regarda avec surprise.

 

« Hé bien, oui, évidement ! Il était en cours toute la journée, et il allait très bien. D'ailleurs, je le considérais beaucoup plus enjoué que d'habitude.

 

\- Merci, c'est bon à savoir.

 

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir cela ?

 

\- Parce qu'Henry n'est pas venu à sa séance aujourd'hui, peut-être que vous auriez pu savoir où il se trouve.

 

\- Non Archie, je n'en ai aucune  idée . J'imagine qu'il a dû oublier la séance d'aujourd'hui, il avait l'air d'avoir la tête un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui.

 

\- Est-ce qu'il avait l'air triste ?

 

\- Non, au contraire, je vous l'ai dit, je l'ai trouvé très joyeux en fait. Comme si… quelque chose de fantastique allait se passer aujourd'hui. »

 

Archie hocha la tête.

 

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais prévenir  sa mère que son fils n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, et qu'il faudra donc déplacer la séance.  Merci à vous et bonne journée, lui fit-il avec politesse.

 

\- Oh, bonne journée à vous aussi Archie. »

 

Alors qu'il partait, elle se remis à regarder dehors, observant quelques feuilles tomber, et elle soupira.

 

Quand sa vie était-elle devenue un tel désastre ?

 

_§§§§_

 

La sonnerie du téléphone portable résonna dans l'immense maison de la mairesse, qui se précipita sur ce dernier, quelque peu irritée, et son irritation ne fit que grandir quand elle remarqua le nom inscrit sur celui-ci.

 

Archie Hooper.

 

Elle poussa un profond soupir de découragement, pensant que celui-ci n'allait que lui signaler que son fils ne faisait aucun progrès.

 

Elle décrocha alors, essayant de ne pas montrer son agacement.

 

« Allô ?Oui, Archie ?

 

\- Madame le Maire ? Est-ce que Henry est avec vous ?

 

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence, n'ayant pas senti l'inquiétude dans la voix du psychologue – et accessoirement ancien cricket. Il est supposé être avec vous, à votre séance, si vous ne l'avez pas oubliée, évidement, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter avec sarcasme. »

 

L'autre ne se démonta pas.

 

« C'est bien cela le problème, Madame le Maire. Henry n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, en fait, je ne l'ai pas vu du tout, et c'est pour ça que je vous appelle. Le comportement de votre fils m'inquiète.

 

\- QUOI ? Demanda-t-elle avec effarement. »

 

Puis, elle tenta de se reprendre, essayant de ne pas trop montrer sa peur, serrant son téléphone dans ses mains, crispée par cette nouvelle.

 

Elle ne pouvait pas montrer qu'elle avait peur, elle était la méchante Reine, elle… non, elle n'était plus la méchante de l'histoire, elle avait sa fin heureuse, son fils, et une famille, et elle était _heureuse_.

 

Tout ça était loin derrière elle.

 

Où son fils pouvait bien il être ?

 

Et, un subit espoir la saisit.

 

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il aurait pu sécher les cours, et de ce fait, ce serait pour cela qu'il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ? »

 

A son grand désarroi, elle entendit le psychologue soupirer.

 

« Non madame le maire, cela ne peut pas être cela. Je suis allez vérifier à son école, et son institutrice m'a affirmé l'avoir vu pendant toute la journée de cours. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut bien être.

 

\- Très bien Archie. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je vais lancer des recherches pour le retrouver, après avoir bien sûr vérifié qu'il n'est pas à la maison, ou dans un autre endroit où il aurait pu aller après l'école. Je vais aussi faire demander si on ne l'a pas vu.

 

\- Bien madame le maire. Bonne chance dans vos recherches.

 

\- Merci à vous, fit-elle, la voix commençant à trembler. »

 

Et elle raccrocha.

 

Sa main tremblait elle aussi, et elle se dépêcha de poser le téléphone sur une table, afin d'éviter de le faire tomber à terre.

 

Elle ne perdit pas son calme, et chercha le petit garçon – _son petit garçon, son fils, sa fin heureuse, son univers, sa nouvelle chance_ – dans toute la maison et aux alentours.

 

Il était dix-huit heures quand elle commença réellement à paniquer.

 

Rentrant chez elle, elle chercha une nouvelle fois dans toutes les pièces de la maison, afin d'avoir la certitude que son fils ne lui faisait pas une blague douteuse – ce qui aurait pu être le cas, le connaissant, et connaissant la manière bizarre dont il se comportait ces derniers temps.

 

Mais non, rien, personne.

 

Et Regina fit ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des années, depuis le début de la malédiction.

 

Elle commença à _vraiment_ avoir peur.

 

Et elle détestait cela.

 

Tout ses membres se mirent à trembler, et elle eut un peu de mal à respirer.

 

Son fils avait _disparu_.

 

Pour elle, qui était constamment rigide et dans le contrôle, la situation paraissait être un véritable Enfer, un enfer qui la faisait réellement souffrir.

 

Son fils avait disparu, et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait bien pu aller.

 

Elle se rassit sur une de ses chaises, les jambes flageolantes, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle refusait de laisser couler tant qu'elle n'était pas sure que Henry avait réellement disparu sans laisser de traces.

 

Une fois qu'elle se fût calmée, elle reprit son téléphone, et composa le numéro de Graham.

 

« Allô, Graham ? C'est moi. Non, je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. C'est à propos de Henry. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Il a disparu, je ne sais pas où il est et je suis morte d'inquiétude. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît lancer des recherches pour qu'on le retrouve ?

 

\- Oui, bien évidement Regina, je vais tout faire pour. Mais, avant cela, tu es bien sûr que tu as cherché partout ? »

 

Dans une autre situation, l'ancienne reine se serait très certainement énervée contre le policier, mais pas là. Là, il s'agissait de la sécurité de son fils.

 

« Oui, je le suis. J'ai cherché chez nous, dans les endroits où il aurait pu être, j'ai demandé si on l'avait vu, mais rien. Il est allé à l'école, mais il n'est pas allé à sa séance avec le docteur Hooper. C'est lui qui m'a contactée pour me prévenir de la situation.

 

\- Très bien Regina, je vais faire ce que je peux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens chez toi dès que j'ai des nouvelles. »

 

Elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

 

« Parfait. Merci. À tout à l'heure. »

 

Elle raccrocha à nouveau.

 

Passant une main contre sa joue, elle réalisa alors qu'une larme y avait coulé.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le voyage vers Boston n'était pas réellement passionnant, Henry devait bien le reconnaître.

 

Mais au moins, avec son livre, le temps passait plus vite, et ce, alors même qu'il l'avait déjà lu en entier au moins cinq ou six fois et qu'il connaissait une bonne partie des histoires – enfin, celles qui étaient racontées… Sans oublier celles qui avaient été amputées de certains passages… – sur le bout des doigts.

 

D'ailleurs, il se trouvait à la fin de l'histoire – enfin, celle de Snow et David, celle qu'il connaissait, puisqu'il avait décidé de relire celle-là en priorité, afin de réussir à convaincre Emma du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 

_Alors le prince posa un dernier regard empli de douleur et d'amour en direction de sa petite fille qu'il ne pouvait qu'abandonner même s'il ne le voulait pas, et qu'il ne retrouverait pas avant vingt-huit ans._

 

_Il l'embrassa sur le front, et alors il lui dit au revoir._

 

_Mais pas adieu._

 

_« Il faudra que tu nous retrouves. »_

 

_Il referma la porte de l'armoire, s'assurant que sa fille allait bien, poussant un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le sort avait dû marcher._

 

_Il l'espérait, du moins._

 

_Quand les soldats noirs de la reine surgirent, quand ils le blessèrent, quand il s'écroula sur le sol, quand il se sentit partir et mourir – mourir ? Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas alors que Snow hurlait encore de douleur et que sa fille avait été emmenée à l'instant dans cet autre monde inconnu – il ne regretta rien._

 

_(…)_

 

_La reine entra dans la pièce, victorieuse, et souriante._

 

_Elle posa un regard sur sa belle-fille qui enlaçait son prince blessé._

 

_« Ne craignez rien très chère. Bientôt, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de son existence. Ni même d'à quel point vous l'aimiez. »_

 

_La princesse la regarda, en larmes, le cœur brisé._

 

_« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?_

 

_\- Parce qu'il s'agit de ma fin heureuse ! »_

 

_(…)_

 

_« Et l'enfant ?_

 

_\- Elle a disparu votre majesté._

 

_\- Elle a réussi à passer ! Maintenant je sais que vous ne gagnerez pas. Le Bien l'emporte toujours. »_

 

_La reine eut un rictus._

 

_« Nous verrons cela. »_

 

_Puis, elle agita les bras, et sa magie se mit en place, la malédiction se préparant à tous les emporter dans ce monde sans magie._

 

_« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda la princesse, inquiète, enlaçant toujours son cher époux._

 

_Le sourire de la méchante se fit encore plus éclatant._

 

_« Dans un endroit horrible. Et où ce sera moi seule qui décidera comment tout est bien qui finit bien. »_

 

_Et le sortilège se lança enfin, les emmenant tous dans ce monde où leur mémoire serait effacée, et où seule la Sauveuse pourrait les secourir._

 

« Ne t'en fait grand-père, affirma Henry en pensée. Elle vous retrouvera, je te le promets. Je ferais tout pour que cela arrive. »

 

Oui, il en était certain, tout cela était vrai, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement, la magie était réelle, et il y avait une malédiction.

 

Et Emma les sauverait tous, c'était sa certitude.

 

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à la faire croire en son destin.

 

Attendant encore que le bus arrive à Boston, il se replongea dans son livre, relisant une histoire qui l'intéressait encore plus depuis qu'il avait compris qui Archie était réellement : Jiminy Cricket.

 

_§§§§_

 

A Storybrooke, les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées, en fait, elles avaient même empiré.

 

Il était vingt-heures désormais, et Regina avait de plus en plus peur.

 

Les recherches n'avaient rien donné, et elle se trouvait là, e larmes, dans les bras de Graham, qui l'écoutait ainsi sans rien dire.

 

Elle avait peur.

 

Peur que Henry ne se soit enfui, et cela avait réveillé une vieille peur enfouie en elle.

 

Celle de ne pas être aimée, d'être abandonnée, d'être _seule_.

 

_Oh, je t'en supplie Henry, reviens-moi_ . 

 

Et s'il ne revenait pas ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Alors qu'elle rentrait, Éléonora poussa un soupir de soulagement mêlé de béatitude.

 

Enfin, elle était de retour chez elle, là où sa fille l'attendait déjà, et elle lui sourit.

 

« Alors, c'est bon, tu lui as tout préparé ? »

 

La petite fille hocha la tête.

 

Ce soir-là était l'anniversaire d'Emma Swan, elle aurait vingt-huit, une chose qu'il se fallait de fêter selon Éléonora, et même si Johanne était toujours au plus mal et à l'hôpital, elles avaient bien droit toutes les deux de se réjouir de quelque chose, non ?

 

Elle et Maïa avaient donc acheté quelques cadeaux pour la jeune femme, et elles attendaient de pied ferme celle-ci, qui travaillait encore – elle voyait pour le travail un connard, selon elle, qui venait tout juste de sortir de prison et qui n'hésitait pas à draguer en ligne, et donc à tromper sa femme – et qui rentrerait d'ici peu.

 

Lorsqu'Éléonora entendit la sonnerie résonner dans l'air, elle sursauta, et fronça les sourcils, surprise.

 

« Heu… On attend quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle à sa fille, pour être sure qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

 

\- Non. À part Emma, mais elle a déjà les clés, alors ça n'a pas de sens… »

 

Éléonora haussa les épaules.

 

« Sans doute quelqu'un qui s'est trompé d'appartement, marmonna-t-elle sans réelle conviction. »

 

Elle sentait sans vraiment le savoir que quelque chose de spécial allait se passer ce soir-là, sans réellement pouvoir déterminer quoi et pourquoi. Sans doute parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Emma et qu'il fallait que quelque chose arrive.

 

_Pas une descente de flics, déjà, si possible,_ pensa- t- elle en riant intérieurement. 

 

Elle ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à trouver devant elle un adulte, homme ou femme, mais… rien. Il n'y avait personne.

 

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, avant de voir un peti t garçon tout sourire qui semblait attendre, et qui lui rappelait furieusement quelqu'un.

 

«  Heu… Salut petit ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

 

\- Est-ce que tu es Emma Swan ? »

 

Éléonora ouvrit grand les yeux.

 

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…_

 

 


	23. Épilogue : Nous devons choisir.

« Heu… non, pas du tout. »

 

Le petit garçon fronça alors les sourcils, avec un air qui lui rappelait un peu Emma.

 

_Mais non, ce n'est pas possible…_

 

« Mais… je suis bien à l'appartement d'Emma Swan, non ? »

 

La jeune femme devenue policière n'était toujours pas là, étant au travail, officiant encore de temps en temps en tant que garante de caution, et elle était en train de piéger un type quelconque.

 

« Oui, c'est exact, mais Emma n'est pas là encore, elle devrait bientôt arriver et… hey ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise, alors que Henry entrait sans aucune hésitation dans le dit-appartement. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

 

Henry sursauta en voyant une petite fille – Maïa, donc – assise sur une chaise et lisant un livre ( _La Belle et la Bête_ , si Éléonora ne se trompait pas), ne semblant pas prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Quand sa mère était allée ouvrir, elle avait repris la lecture du conte, attendant que sa mère ne fasse partir l'inconnu.

 

Aussi sursauta-t-elle également en voyant Henry.

 

« Heu… bonjour, fit-elle.

 

\- Bonjour. Donc vous vivez ici ? Demanda-t-il à Éléonora.

 

\- Oui, avec Emma.

 

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? »

 

Éléonora le regarda avec un air abasourdi sur le visage.

 

« Non ! Et puis, en quoi ça te regarde exactement ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord, et qui es-tu ? »

 

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Henry s'était dirigé vers le frigo, qu'il ouvrit aussitôt, en sortant une bouteille de jus de fruit, dans laquelle il commença à boire directement.

 

Éléonora leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'elle devrait encore « faire la police ».

 

« Ne te gêne pas surtout ! Ironisa-t-elle. Déjà, on ne se sert pas comme on veut chez des inconnus, et ensuite, tiens. Prend un verre.

 

\- Désolé, fit Henry avec un air d'excuse, mais le voyage a été long et j'ai assez soif.

 

\- Oui, ben c'est pas une raison… enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Redemanda-t-elle.

 

\- Je m'appelle Henry, et… je suis le fils d'Emma. »

 

Éléonora oublia aussitôt son énervement croissant contre le jeune garçon, et elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

 

_Quoi_ ? 

 

_§§§§_

 

Emma continuait de faire semblant de sourire. Son ancien patron l'avait appelée quelques jours plus tôt, lui demandant si elle pouvait lui rendre un petit service – refaire son ancien travail pendant quelques heures, rémunéré, bien sûr.

 

Chose qu'elle pouvait faire même si elle était désormais policière – elle n'était pas la seule policière de Boston, donc on ne la reconnaissait pas forcément dans ce genre de situation.

 

Elle ne commença réellement à s'amuser que quand elle se mit à raconter, toujours avec le sourire, quel « genre de gars » pouvait être le type en face d'elle, et elle ne tarda pas à vraiment le savoir, puisqu'il finit par s'enfuir.

 

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant l'autre lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien connaître à la famille.

 

Et elle repensa à cette famille qu'elle avait réussi à construire, avec Johanne, Éléonora, et aussi Maïa, et au fait que maintenant, elle n'était plus seule.

 

« Plus que tu ne le penses, fit-elle avec un véritable sourire. Et sans doute plus que toi. »

 

_§§§§_

 

« Le fils d'Emma… hoqueta Éléonora avec surprise et presque effroi.

 

\- Maman ? Demanda Maïa avec étonnement, en voyant sa mère trembler un petit peu.

 

\- Deux secondes Maïa, je… je reviens, il faut que j'appelle Emma. »

 

D'un simple geste, elle sortit son téléphone de son sac, et appela son amie. Elle se mordit la lèvre de nervosité, commençant à tapoter la table de ses doigts.

 

« Allez Emma, réponds, réponds… »

 

Mais son amie devait être encore à son « rendez-vous », et avait probablement éteint son portable, ou l'avait mis sur silencieux. Soupirant, la jeune femme raccrocha, hésitant à lui envoyer un message. Mais non, elle ne devait pas apprendre une telle nouvelle à la policière, pas de cette manière.

 

« Bon très bien. Assied-toi gamin, et raconte-moi. D'où tu viens, qui tu es, et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 

\- Je m'appelle Henry Mills. Je viens d'une ville qui s'appelle Storybrooke. »

 

Éléonora haussa un sourcil.

 

« Attend… Storybrooke ? Sérieusement ?

 

\- Oui. Et je suis ici pour ramener Emma à Storybrooke.

 

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

 

\- Parce qu'il faut qu'elle vienne pour nous sauver.

 

\- Vous sauver ? Attend petit, Emma est policière tout comme moi, c'est vrai, mais elle n'a rien d'une Sauveuse. »

 

Le regard blessé du garçon la transperça.

 

« Alors là t'as tout faux. Au fait, qui tu es toi ? Par rapport à Emma ? »

 

Henry devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il était certain qu'il allait directement tomber sur sa mère, et la forcer ensuite à le ramener, et pas voir une femme complètement inconnue et dont il ne savait rien.

 

La jeune femme soupira. Bon, très bien.

 

« Je m'appelle Éléonora Cassidy. Je suis une amie de ta mère, en fait, on s'est rencontré juste après qu'elle t'a abandonné. Et non, je ne te dirais rien à ce sujet, c'est à Emma seule de te parler de cette partie de son histoire. De ton histoire aussi, bien évidement. »

 

Il hocha alors la tête, soudain devenu très grave.

 

« Okay. Tu sais quand elle rentrera ?

 

\- Aucune idée Henry. Elle travaille en ce moment, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je pense. Elle sentait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire partir ce gamin, il fallait attendre qu'Emma revienne. Bon, en attendant, va t'asseoir avec Maïa, je vais vous faire un chocolat chaud. »

 

Les deux enfants allèrent s'asseoir devant la télé, toujours éteinte, et Maïa montra alors à Henry son livre de conte, tandis qu'il lui montrait le sien, quelque peu différent.

 

Éléonora reprit son portable, et réessaya deux ou trois fois de rappeler son amie, sans succès.

 

Soupirant, elle prépara les deux boissons chaudes, et, perdue dans ses pensées, elle les fit un peu en mode automatique, et donc comme elle les faisait d'ordinaire.

 

Henry eut l'air surpris en buvant son chocolat.

 

« Tu as mis de la cannelle dedans ?

 

Éléonora cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, avant de répondre.

 

\- Oui, effectivement, désolée de ne pas avoir fait attention. C'est juste que Maïa aime beaucoup ça, alors j'en ai mis aussi dans le tien, si tu veux…

 

\- Non, ça va, merci. Moi aussi j'aime bien ça, confia-t-il.

 

\- Un peu comme Emma, en fait, fit Maïa avec innocence. »

 

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Henry quand celui-ci comprit qu'il avait au moins un point commun avec sa mère.

 

« Oui, effectivement, dit Éléonora en souriant alors. Tu es bien le fils de ta mère, murmura-t-elle. »

 

Il y avait vraiment trop d'espoir et d'attente dans les yeux du jeune garçon pour que ce soit vraiment une coïncidence.

 

Et elle comprit alors qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qui dépassait la simple recherche de ses racines, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort.

 

Henry Mills avait désespérément besoin d'aide, et le fait qu'il ait voulu appeler sa mère biologique au secours montrait à quel point la situation devait être désespérée.

 

Et Éléonora sut à cet instant précis qu'elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour aider ce petit garçon.

 

Et qu'elle essayerait de convaincre Emma de faire de même.

 

En espérant qu'elle ne mette pas trop de temps à rentrer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Emma poussa un léger cri de douleur en montant les escaliers la menant à son appartement. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû choisir ces chaussures pour aller à son travail, mais bon, c'était dans sa tenue de la soirée.

 

Tant pis…

 

Elle eut un nouveau sourire en voyant devant elle la porte de son chez-elle, et, se préparant à y entrer, elle eut la surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir, et de voir Éléonora devant elle, blême, et comme semblant attendre quelque chose.

 

Aussitôt qu'elle la vit, elle sembla paradoxalement à la fois se détendre et paniquer encore plus. Sans attendre, elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

 

« Enfin te voilà !

 

\- Heu… c'est pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire ? Ou au contraire pour me dire que je suis très en retard et que c'est pas bien ? »

 

Face à la tentative d'humour de son amie, El eut un pauvre sourire.

 

« Non, et non. En fait c'est surtout pour te préparer à ce que tu vas découvrir à l'intérieur.

 

\- Quoi, le fait que tu ne m'as pas pris de cadeau pour mon anniversaire et que tu as peur que je m'énerve ? Dit Emma en tentant à nouveau de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu sais, on est pas dans _Harry Potter_ , et je ne suis pas un sale gosse qui pense que d'avoir 36 cadeaux n'est pas assez. »

 

Éléonora eut un léger rire.

 

« Disons que... »

 

Sans qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, Henry surgit à côté d'elle comme un petit diable sorti de sa boite.

 

« Alors c'est toi Emma Swan ? »

 

La respiration d'Emma se stoppa complètement face à ce petit gamin qui semblait comme sortir de nulle part. Éléonora leva alors les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers lui.

 

« Henry, rentre à l'intérieur, tu veux ? Il faut que je parle à Emma. »

 

Le regard de la jeune femme commença à se remplir de peur, alors que l'enfant s'exécutait.

 

« Emma, écoute.

 

\- El, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda son amie sans la laisser finir, d'une voix qui paniquait. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, c'est qui ce gosse ? »

 

Elle commençait à comprendre, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, ne voulait pas envisager la possibilité que cela puisse être vrai, et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'Éléonora lui prouverait que ce n'était pas cela.

 

Mais son amie la détrompa très rapidement, lui souriant avec tristesse.

 

« Emma… c'est ton fils. »

 

A nouveau, Emma n'arriva plus à respirer pendant quelques instants.

 

« Non… Non Éléonora, c'est pas possible, non, non, non…

 

\- Emma, s'il te plaît…

 

\- J'ai pas de fils Éléonora !

 

\- Bien sûr que si Emma, arrête de nier ! Ça colle parfaitement ! Ça va faire dix ans que tu l'as abandonné, il paraît avoir dix ans, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait, tu n'as qu'à exercer ton don sur lui pour voir. C'est ton fils Emma. »

 

Il y avait une douleur dans les yeux de son amie, ainsi qu'une profonde terreur.

 

« Il faut que je respire, hoqueta-t-elle, » avant de se précipiter dans l'appartement et dans la salle de bain, n'offrant même pas un regard vers Maïa ou Henry. Celui-ci tenta de s'approcher de sa mère.

 

Éléonora le stoppa.

 

« Écoute moi bien gamin, j'ai été patiente jusque là avec toi, mais là, arrête. Ta mère a besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Elle t'a pas vu depuis dix ans, et là, tu débarques sans prévenir. Ça peut légitimement lui faire un choc. Laisse lui un peu d'espace. »

 

Henry hocha la tête, et alla se rasseoir avec Maïa, continuant de discuter avec elle des contes, lui parlant de Storybrooke, cette ville où le temps s'était arrêté.

 

Après quelques minutes, Éléonora entra enfin dans la pièce où Emma s'était enfermée.

 

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais sa respiration s'était accélérée, et elle était à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

 

« Hey, fit El en tentant de la calmer. On savait toutes les deux que ce jour arriverait sans doute un jour. Et ça y est, c'est fait.

 

\- Je peux pas Éléonora. Je… je peux pas.

 

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il a besoin de toi. Que tu es sa mère.

 

\- Il doit déjà avoir une famille.

 

\- Exact. Mais aujourd'hui c'est de toi qu'il a besoin. Ce gosse a fugué de chez lui pour te retrouver, viens pas me dire que ça ne compte pas pour toi.

 

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

 

\- La vérité.

 

\- Quoi, maintenant ? Lui dire que je l'ai abandonné parce que je ne pouvais pas être mère, et parce que son père m'a brisé le cœur, et parce que j'étais en prison ?

 

\- Exact. Mais pas maintenant. Il faut le ramener chez lui.

 

\- Ouais, t'en fait pas, je vais le faire. »

 

Peut-être que ce fut à cet instant-là précisément que tout changea pour Éléonora. Qu'un instinct enfoui en elle se réveilla, quoi, elle ne le savait pas, mais il y avait quelque chose.

 

Il ne fallait pas laisser ce gosse partir, ou tout du moins, pas sans l'accompagner.

 

Et pas juste le ramener là-bas.

 

« Non. On va le faire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris d'Emma.

 

\- Attend, tu comptes laisser Maïa seule ici ?

 

\- Non, bien sûr que non, elle va venir avec nous, évidement.

 

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

 

\- Je te connais Emma. Tu vas jouer les indifférentes avec ce gosse, faire comme si il ne représentait rien pour toi, mais c'est faux.

 

\- Je l'ai abandonné, et en faisant cela, j'ai abandonné tout mes droits sur lui !

 

\- Exact. Mais c'est quant même ton fils, et aujourd'hui, il a besoin de toi, sans doute plus que de n'importe qui.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ?

 

\- Pas juste toi. On. »

 

Son amie la regarda avec abasourdissement.

 

« Pourquoi tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

 

\- Parce que je t'ai aidée quand tu en avais besoin, et que tu as fait de même. Parce que, tu l'as dit toi-même dit Emma, on est une _famille_ , et dans une famille, on s'entraide. Parce que je sens que si tu le ramènes juste à Storybrooke, et que tu reviens à Boston, Henry reviendra encore une fois. Je ne le connais pas, mais je te connais toi. C'est ton fils Swan, et s'il est à moitié aussi têtu et borné que toi, alors c'est ce qu'il fera.

 

\- Je ne suis pas bornée !

 

\- Oh que si.

 

\- Tu es sure de vouloir venir avec moi ?

 

\- Oui. Et je te signale que vue l'heure, tu dois être fatiguée, et donc si tu tiens vraiment à rentrer, je conduirais.

 

\- Il tient pas ton argument.

 

\- Tu crois ?

 

\- Et puis, on ne va pas aller s'installer comme cela dans cette ville !

 

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on a envie de partir de Boston, moi, toi, et Maïa, ne le nie pas. Cela ne sera pas si long à faire. »

 

Emma roula des yeux, mais y réfléchit quelques secondes.

 

« D'accord. On restera là. Une nuit. Juste le temps que je m'assure que tout va bien pour Henry. C'est clair ? »

 

Éléonora hocha la tête, certaine que d'ici peu, son amie aurait changé d'avis.

 

Les deux femmes sortirent alors de la pièce, et firent face aux deux enfants.

 

« Henry ? Fit Emma à son fils.

 

\- Oui ?

 

\- Je te ramène chez toi. Je passe une nuit à Storybrooke, et une fois que je suis sure que tout va bien avec tes parents, je pars.

 

\- Il n'y a que ma mère, mais… je ne compte pas pour elle.

 

\- Henry, je suis sure que c'est faux, lui assura Emma.

 

\- Maïa prépare-toi, on y va, fit Éléonora en tendant un sac rempli de différentes choses à Emma.

 

\- Je viens avec vous ? Demanda sa fille avec surprise. »

 

Sa mère acquiesça.

 

« Attend El… tu as eu le temps de tout préparer avant même de savoir qu'on partait ?

 

\- Non, c'est un sac que j'avais mis de côté au cas où on devrait aller quelque part. Histoire qu'on soit prête.

 

\- Bon, très bien, acquiesça Emma de mauvaise grâce. »

 

Les deux femmes sortirent alors, suivies des deux enfants, et se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Emma.

 

« Cette histoire va mal finir, fit Emma avec défaitisme. »

 

Éléonora haussa les épaules avec philosophie.

 

« Nous verrons bien... »

 

A SUIVRE…

 

**ND'A :** **Et voilà, fin de la partie 1.** L a deuxième partie sera consacrée aux événement de la saison 1, pendant la malédiction donc, et  ce  jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brisée par Emma.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ne pas accepter la vérité.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086576) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)




End file.
